Hi Tears!
by Minatooo
Summary: Mungkin aku adalah salah satu wanita paling beruntung saat itu, bisa dekat denganmu hingga akhirnya menyukaimu dan menikah denganmu, impianku terwujud, menikah dengan orang yang paling kusayangi. Tapi sayangnya, takdir berkata lain dan memaksaku untuk berkata "Hi Tears! Welcome to my beautiful life!".
1. Chapter 1

**Beneath You**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Misashi Kishimoto Just Gimme the copyright! #Plak  
**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok Puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pair, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-  
**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENHGARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN!"**

Prologue...

Kupandang seenggok manusia mungil yang tengah tertidur dihadapanku. Kuperhatikan dengan seksama malaikat mungil berambut coklat itu. Ia berbaring membelakangiku, ku beranikan diri untuk duduk dibelakangnya. Dengan hati-hati jari jemariku menyusuri lekuk wajah malaikatku itu. Garis alisnya yang hampir lurus, bibir yang lebih sering terlatup, dan hidung mancung. 'Mirip sekali dengannya', batinku.

Tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata malaikat itu terbuka, aku sedikit terlonjak karena kaget, lalu segera menarik tanganku menjauh dari wajah anak itu. Ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku. Kini bisa kulihat sepasang mata lavender yang tadi tertutup. Mata indah itu, matanya.

"Kaa-san?" Aku tersenyum kecil, sementara anak itu memincingkan matanya, mencoba memperhatikanku ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Aduh, Daichi-chan jadi terbangun. Maafkan Kaa-san ya."

"Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan disini? Ini sudah malam, kenapa Kaa-san belum tidur?" Dari nada bicaranya, serta kosa kata yang ia gunakan, benar-benar membuatku teringat akan sosok laki-laki yang juga memiliki mata lavender itu. "Kaa-san hanya... Kaa-san hanya ingin melihatmu, Daichi."

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidur? aku sangat mengantuk."

"Iya, maaf ya Kaa-san malah membangunkanmu." Ujarku sambil kembali tersenyum kecil. Daichi tersenyum kecil, lalu membalikan tubuh mungilnya. Namun baru beberapa menit matanya terpejam, ia membuka matanya lagi, lalu berbisik. "Kaa-san juga harus tidur, pasti Kaa-san juga sangat lelah." Aku terkekeh, merasa sangat geli karena perhatian yang ditujukan oleh anakku ini.

"Iya, Kaa-san ingin menemani Daichi-chan dulu, apa Daichi-chan keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin Kaa-san sakit." Aku tersenyum lalu membelai kepala anak itu. kulihat ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dalam beberapa menit saja, Daichi sudah mendengkur kecil. Aku melirik ke wajah malaikat kecilku itu. 'Semoga kau bisa melihat malaikat kecil kita dari sana, Neji-kun.' Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lurus kejendela kamar Daichi.

'Andai kau masih disini bersamaku, Neji-kun.' Aku menghela nafas panjang, aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena masih mengingat-ingat dirinya. Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan besar dan hangat meremas pundakku dari belakang.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti dikamar Daichi-san." Ujar suara itu sambil berbisik. Aku membalikan tubuhku, dan kudapati suamiku tengah berdiri disana.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang." Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar, hampir tak terlihat malah. "Ini sudah malam, Tenten." Laki-laki berambut merah menyala itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung kusambut. Kami pun sampai dikamarku, yang tentu saja kamarnya juga. "Teringat Neji-sama lagi?" aku tercengang begitu mendengar suara berat yang tercekat itu. aku menundukan kepalaku, tak sanggup menatap tatapan menusuk dari mata jade itu.

"Sudah kuduga." Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap suamiku yang kini duduk disampingku. Baru saja aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk menjelaskan, tapi telunjuk Gaara sudah menempel di bibirku.

"Aku mengerti, Tenten." Walaupun bibirnya tersenyum, aku masih bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam dimata emerlandnya yang menatapku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, sudah beberapa hari ini aku melihat tatapan sayu itu menusuk mataku. Membuatku tersiksa karena dirundungi perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Gaara-kun?" bisa kudengar suaraku sendiri yang gemetar karena menahan tangis, sekuat tenaga kutahan air mata merembes dari mataku, tapi tetap saja sia-sia.

"Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Tenten." Aku kembali menangis mendengar perkataan tulus dari Gaara, ia menghapus air mataku dengan jempol besarnya. Lalu mengecup keningku, membuatku sedikit membaik. "Sudahlah, ini hari yang berat." Ujar Gaara.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, Gaara-kun. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil. Gaara menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir, mengelus kepalaku lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu berjalan ke balkon kamarku yang menghadap langsung ke pemandangar desa konoha. Sudah dua tahun aku tidak pulang kedesa tempat kelahiranku, tempat aku bertemu dengan Lee, Guru Gai dan teman-teman yang lain, juga tempat aku bertemu dengan Neji. Nama itu kembali berputar-putar dikepalaku. Kupandangi langit hitam konoha yang berawan itu. Tiupan angin malam menerpa wajahku, aku sangat merindukan desa ini. Ya, menikah dengan Sabaku No Gaara, sang kazekage suna membuatku harus pindah ke suna untuk menemaninya. Aku benar-benar bosan disana, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan pasir. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Gaara bilang ia tengah ada urusan dengan konoha dan ia pun mengajakku serta Daichi untuk ikut ke konoha. Ia tahu kalau aku merindukan tanah kelahiranku ini.

Tadi siang, saat Gaara tengah menjalankan tugasnya bersama Naruto yang kini telah menjabat sebagai hokage, aku sempat bertemu dengan beberapa teman lamaku. Aku sempat mampir ke toko bunga yamanaka dan mendapati Ino tengah menjaga toko bunga itu sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki yang berkulit putih pucat. Lalu aku mampir ke rumah sakit konoha dan bertemu dengan Hinata dan Sakura yang tengah merawat para pasien disana. Lalu saat tengah berjalan-jalan di pusat desa bersama Daichi dan Ino, aku melihat guru Gai yang rambutnya sudah mulai memutih tengah berjalan khayang bersama Lee. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berubah. aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini, juga dirimu, Neji.

-END FOR PROLOGUE-

Hai para readers, saya newbie disini, bagaimanaa fanfic pertama sayaa? pasti aneh ya maaf maaf *nunduk-nunduk sambil nangis* maaf ya bagi yang gasuka dengan pairingnya maaf sekali *nampol jidat sendiri* saya sangat berharap reviews dari kalian semua baik dari para readers maupun authors yang mampir di fic gajelas saya *duduk dipojokan*. Nah! di chap selanjutnya isinya tentang nostalgianya Tenten nih jujur loh saya nangis pas nulis *Lebay! Iya soalnya saya juga salah satu pencinta Neji *mata jadi lopelope, jadi saya masih ga terima dengan kematian doi *di cekek om kishimoto. okai! demi berjalannya fic ini dengan baik dan benar (?) saya sangat mengharap kan reviews dari anda sekalian, terima kasiiihh!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Tears! Chapter: 1

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashashi Kishimoto, just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok Puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pair, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENHGARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN!"**

**Couple words from authors:**

**Hai, hai, haiii!Kita ketemu lagehh kawand-kawand #Siapa juga yang mau jadi temennya author *nangis dipojokan. hehe, saya langsung ngebut nih publish ke chapter satu yahoo! *lempar-lempar sendal. ouh iya, yang kemarin saya publish itu prologue nya dan ini kilas balik tentang sepak terjang sang Tenten :3 wkwk, okay here we goes to chapter one! yosh!**

Chapter 1

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku kembali seperti semula, merapatkan tubuhku di sebatang pohon berusaha meminimalisir pergerakanku. Aku tidak boleh ceroboh, suara sekecil apapun yang kuhasilkan, pasti akan terdengar olehnya. Tangan kananku menggenggam sebilah kunai berusaha menunggu saat yang tepat sementara kedua bola mata hazelku tak henti-hentinya mengikuti gerakan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu. Ini saatnya! Aku langsung berlari keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Kali ini kau kalah, Hyuuga!" Laki-laki berambut panjang itu segera membalikan tubuhnya dan hendak menyerangku dengan Kaiten andalannya. Bugh,bugh! Kaiten milik Neji mengenai tubuhku membuatku jatuh tersungkur kebelakang. "Sepertinya kau harus menarik ucapanmu tadi Tenten."

"Cih, padahal sedikit lagi." Neji mengulurkan tangannya dengan senang hati aku menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kami pun beristirahat sejenak dibawah rindangnya pohon tempat tadi aku bersembunyi. Kupandangi trainning Field konoha yang penuh dengan shuriken dan kunai milikku. Empat jam berlatih membuat tempat ini benar-benar berantakan, sangat melelahkan belum lagi membereskan senjataku yang berserakan itu. Aku hendak meraih tas ransel kecilku yang dari tadi sudah tergeletak dibawah pohon, tapi tanganku seperti tidak berfungsi. Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk lengan dan pundak kiriku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"I-iya aku tidak apa-apa." Dustaku, aku kembali berusaha mengulurkan tanganku, tapi rasa sakit kembali mendera tanganku hingga membuatku memekik kecil. Rasanya aneh, hampir setiap latihan aku terkena kaiten milik Neji tapi dampaknya tidak pernah separah ini.

"Balikan tubuhmu." Suara bariton yang khas itu kembali masuk ke telingaku.

"A-apa?"

"Aku bilang, balikan tubuhmu." Ulang Neji tegas, aku memutuskan untuk menuruti perkataannya dan membalikan tubuhku. Kurasakan sepasang tangan yang besar dan hangat menempel dipunggungku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam dulu, aku sedang konsentrasi." Aku langsung mengatupkan bibirku, tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan aliran chakraku yang tadinya terasa menggumpal kini kembali mengalir seperti biasa.

"Gomen, tadi aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai lupa kalau ini hanya latihan." Aku tertawa kecil berusaha membuat Neji tidak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu kan aku ini tahan banting?" Neji terkekeh, apa ini? seorang Hyuuga Neji terkekeh dihadapan... maksudku dibelakangku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar. "Sekali lagi, Gomenasai, Tenten."

"Iya tak masalah." 'Ya tidak masalah, mau berapa kali kau membuatku jatuh tersungkur karena kaitenmu itu, aku tidak keberatan asalkan aku bisa terus bersamamu.' Tambahku dalam hati. sungguh, aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika harus mengalami hal seperti ini berkali-kali. Asalkan aku bisa melihat seulas senyum dari wajah itu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Selama lima tahun ini aku menemani Neji berlatih, selalu kalah. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku babak belur terkena jyuken atau kaiten miliknya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan ketika Neji mengajakku untuk latihan lagi. Aku tidak keberatan sungguh, asalkan aku bisa berada didekatmu, Neji. Berada didekat Neji seperti mengkonsumsi narkoba yang membuatmu kecanduan, mata lavendernya yang menghipnotis, dan senyuman kecilnya yang menurutku sangat manis. Aku menyukai semuanya, aku tidak yakin apa yang kurasakan hanya sebatas menyukai. Karena menurutku menyukai artinya hanya tertarik pada penampilan atau bakat seseorang.

Tapi aku? Tidak, aku tidak hanya menyukai bagian itu, aku menyukai segalanya. Senyumannya, suara baritonnya saat memanggil namaku, tawa kecilnya saat mendengar candaanku, tatapannya yang terasa menusuk saat berlatih denganku. aku mengenal Neji sudah lebih dari lima tahun dan bisa dibilang aku sangat dekat dengannya, tidak mungkin yang kurasakan hanya menyukai. Aku menyayanginya, membutuhkannya sejak lama.

Lima tahun lebih aku memendam rasa ini, menyembunyikan semua ini darinya. Tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Neji?

"Baiklah sudah selesai, aku sudah melancarkan alur chakramu." Aku mencoba menggerakan tanganku, berhasil aku mendapatkan kembali kontrol atas tanganku. "Arigatou, Neji."

"Hn." Aku membalikan tubuhku hingga menatap kearahnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih lagi sebelum pulang, aku masih penasaran dengan serangan tiba-tiba tadi." Ujarku. Dan tentu saja tawaranku direspon dengan senang hati oleh sang Hyuuga. Neji tersenyum miring kearahku lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Aku pun berdiri untuk meraih kunaiku yang berserakan dimana-mana. Biarlah, biarlah untuk sekarang seperti ini. aku ingin menikmati semua ini, selagi aku bisa bersamanya.

XXX

"Apa anda memanggilku, Tsunade-sama?" Tanyaku sambil mendorong pintu kayu mahoni dan masuk ke ruangan hokage. Didalam sana terlihat sosok hokage ke lima, Tsunade-sama yang tengah mengangguk. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Shizune-sama. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat sosok Neji yang tengah berdiri membelakangiku, apa yang ia lakukan disini.

"Baiklah, Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten. Langsung ke alasan kenapa aku memanggil kalian, aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah misi, tim lain tengah sibuk sementara Lee tengah dalam masa pemulihan maka dari itu aku menugaskan kalian berdua." Aku mengangguk kecil, diam-diam aku melirik ke sebelah kananku, tempat Neji berdiri menyimak perkataan sang hokage.

"Aku akan memberikan kalian misi level D, mengangtar pasokan senjata dari konohagakure ke Sunagakure. Ini misi yang mudah untuk seorang chunnin dan genin seperti kalian bukan? Baik tanpa basa-basi lagi, kalian bisa menjalankan misi sekarang, pasokan senjata beserta para pengangkut sudah bersiap di gerbang. Kuperintahkan kalian untuk segera kesana."

"Siap." Ujarku dan Neji berbarengan. Kami pun melesat pergi. Hanya misi mengantar barang, bukan hal yang sulit mengingat ada seorang chunnin disebelahku ini. Neji akhirnya berhasil melewati ujian chunnin tahap kedua ketika sebelumnya ia gagal, sementara aku? Aku belum menemukan keberanian untuk mencoba ujian chunnin tingkat awal. Setelah kekalahanku saat bertarung melawan shinobi suna yang bernama Temari, aku belum menemukan keberanianku. Kami pun sampai di gerbang desa konohagakure, beberapa gerobak pengangkut senjata sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Kau sudah siap, Tenten?" Tanya Neji sambil melirik kearahku. "Tentu saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul.

XXX

Aku menapakan kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak yang tertutup butiran pasir. Terpaan angin sore menampar lembut pipiku, bisa kulihat butiran pasir menari-nari kecil dihadapanku karena terbawa tiupan angin. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari satu malam, kami pun sampai di suna dengan selamat. Kedatangan kami disambut baik oleh sang kazekage. Setelah memastikan pasokan senjata telah diterima dan disimpan dengan semestinya, aku dan Neji memutuskan untuk berkeliling suna sebelum kembali pulang ke konoha. Aku melirik ke pemandangan disekitarku, desa suna sangatlah berbeda dengan konoha. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada warna pasir yang bisa kulihat, bangunan, jalanan semuanya terbuat dari pasir. Tidak seperti konoha yang terlihat lebih berwarna dan hidup. Ditambah lagi suasana suna yang sangat sunyi dan sepi, seperti tidak ada kehidupan didalamnya.

Sudah limabelas menit aku berjalan sendirian mengelilingi desa yang berada di tengah gurun pasir ini. tadinya aku ingin mengajak Neji untuk ikut jalan-jalan bersamaku, tapi laki-laki berambut panjang itu menolak. Ia memilih untuk menungguku di sebuah kedai dekat kazekage mansion. Cih sekarang pasti ia tengah sibuk menikmati ocha nya. Suasana sepi di suna pasti sangat disukai oleh Neji, dia kan tidak suka tempat yang bising. 'Dasar Hyuuga aneh' aku terkikik kecil, walaupun kau aneh aku tetap menyukaimu, eh menyayangimu malah. Aku terdiam sejenak, menyayangi? Sedalam itukah perasaanku pada Neji? Apa berada disekitarnya selama lima tahun bisa membuatku menyayanginya? Jawabannya, iya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. BRUAGH!

"Aduh! Hei kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Erangku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang menubruk seseorang, sialan siapa sih yang menabrakku? Jalanan suna kan sepi dan lengang masa iya aku tertabrak juga?

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." eh? Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah rambut berwarna merah terang yang sedikit berantakan. Tak salah lagi.

"Eee... Kau? Kau Gaara kan?"

"Hn." Gumamnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Dia, Sabaku no Gaara? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya. Semenjak ujian chunnin tahap kedua, aku jadi sangat takut bertemu orang itu. Sebelum sampai di suna aku berdoa sepanjang jalan agar tidak bertemu Gaara disini, tapi ternyata?

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" Tanyaku. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau kan shinobi konoha." Dasar menyebalkan.

"Aku ada misi untuk mengantarkan pasokan senjata kesini."

"Hn." Cih, aku paling tidak suka orang yang merespon perkataanku hanya dengan 'Hn'. "Ya... yasudah aku pergi dulu." Ujarku sambil membalikan tubuhku, aku tidak ingin mencari perkara dengan laki-laki menyeramkan seperti dia. Tetapi langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti, aku menatap ke sekitar. Sial aku dimana?! Karena asik jalan-jalan aku sampai lupa kemana kakiku membawaku sedari tadi. Sialan, bangunan disini semuanya sama, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan kedai ocha itu? aku membalikan badanku, Gaara kan tinggal di suna pasti dia sudah tahu lekuk desa ini. syukurlah dia masih berdiri disana. Tatapan mata jadenya serasa menusuk ke tubuhku, membuatku bergidik ngeri karenanya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. "Eh.. ano... Gaara-san."

"Hn?" Lagi-lagi responnya seperti itu. "Sepertinya aku tersesat, eh bisa antar aku?" Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan Cuma-Cuma." Sial!

"Eh, a...aku akan mentraktirmu deh." Kulihat bibir lurusnya terangkat sedikit. "Baiklah, kupegang kata-katamu." Suaranya masih tetap datar, Gaara pun melangkah mendahuluiku, sementara aku akhirnya mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau mau kuantar kemana?"

"Eeeh, kedai ocha yang berada didekat Kazekage mansion." Gaara tidak menjawab, kuputuskan untuk tidak membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau... kau shinobi konoha yang saat itu melawan kakakku?"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh ke Gaara yang menatap lurus kedepan, dia bertanya atau menuduh sih sebenarnya? "Aku bilang, kau shinobi yang saat itu melawan kakakku?" Dia bertanya! "A... aku melawan Temari saat itu."

"Iya, dia itu kakakku." Aku terlonjak kaget, cih ternyata perempuan berkucir empat yang sangat menyebalkan itu kakaknya, pantas saja. "Oh begitu."

"Kau kalah saat melawan dia." Aku terdiam sejenak, kenapa ia harus mengingatkanku kembali pada peristiwa itu? "Sebenarnya, aku sudah menduganya dari awal, kau bukan lawan yang sebanding untuk kakakku." Cukup sudah! Aku sudah muak. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Tarik sekali lagi ucapanmu!" Gaara membalikan tubuhnya, menatap kearahku dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Memang itu kenyataannya."

"Kh! Aku... akan kubuktikan kalau aku lebih hebat dari kakakmu itu!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau bahkan tidak berani mencoba ujian Chunnin lagi bukan?"

"Itu urusanku, yang pasti akan kubuktikan kalau aku akan menjadi chunnin melebihi kakakmu!" Gaara tersenyum, senyum merendahkan yang memuakan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Awas kau ya-"

"Tenten!" aku sontak membalikan tubuhku, kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang berlari menghampiriku. "Neji?"

"Baka! sedang apa kau disini?" Bisa kudengar suara kekhawatiran dibalik bentakannya itu. Neji segera menon aktifkan byakugannya, lalu melirik ke makhluk yang berdiri disebelahku. "Kenapa kau bisa bersama Gaara?"

"Tadi aku tersesat, dan kebetulan bertemu dengannya." Ujarku ketus, aku menyesal kenapa harus bertemu dengan makluk kepala merah ini.

"Yasudah ayo kita pulang." Ujar Neji sembari pergi meninggalkanku dan Gaara, aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku sebelum akhirnya tanganku ditarik kebelakang. "Boleh aku memegang kata-katamu tadi, Tenten?"

Dengan satu sentakan aku berhasil melepaskan cengkramannya. "Terserahlah." Dengusku. Aku pun berjalan meninggalkan si rambut merah itu, menyusul Neji yang terlihat semakin jauh. 'Terserahlah, toh aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu, Gaara'.

-END OF CHAPTER 1-

**Yayyy! chapter 1 sudah saya publish berbarengan dengan prologue nya hihihi, sebenernya sih chapter dua udah saya siapin buat di publish, but saya menunggu reviews dari kalian terlebih dahulu, jika banyak yang menyukai karya sederhana saya ini saya akan mem publish chapter 2,3,4 dan 5! *niat banget-_- wkwk! thanks ya buat para readers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya! okay sampai disini dulu, sekali lagi reviewsnya yaaa! *Disiram aer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Masashi Kishimoto Just Gimme the copyright! #Plak**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok Puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pair, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENHGARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN!"**

**Couple words from author:**

**Ehaihaiahaiii! sampai juga di chapter kedua, pasti pada bingung ya 'kok chap 2 padahal gue udah baca tiga!' iya seperti yang author terangin kemarin-kemarin, chap pertama banget itu prologuenya, dan yang kedua itu baru chap 1 harap maklum karena keribetannya yah kawan-kawanku *nunduk-nunduk #emang gue mau temenan sama author. yaudah drpd kebanyakan chitchat author mau bales reviews dulu nih hehe**

**Yuan: Huwaaa beneran suka?! aduh makasih sekali makasih makasih #sujud-sujud. iya saya sudah mengupload dua chapter sekaligus, maaf ya reviewsnya baru dibales dichapter ini soalnya pas nge upload chap sebelumnya komputer lagi lemot maaf-maaf *nunduk-nunduk. tetap baca fic abal saya ya makasi-makasii..**

**Akemy Yamato: reviews anda sudah saya balas lewat pm hehe, iyaa ini saya sudah upload dua chap sekaligus hehe #iyaya tau. tetap ikuti fic saya yaa #lemparin bunga-bunga.**

**oke tanpa basa-basi lagi here we goes!**

Chapter 2

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati dua orang laki-laki berambut mangkok dan seorang laki-laki berambut panjang tengah berdiri beberapa meter didepanku, dengan gembira aku menghampiri ketiga makhluk itu.

"Hei! Semua!" seruku dengan lantang, tatapan mereka bertiga pun tertuju kearahku. "Haah! My beautiful youth flower! Selamat ya!"

"Terimakasih Gai-sensei." Ujarku sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil, Tenten-chan!" ujar Lee sambil mengacak-acak poniku, aku tersenyum singkat lalu melirik kearah Neji, berharap ia mengucapkan selamat untukku sama seperti Gai-sensei dan Lee. Tapi sepertinya Neji sama sekali tidak peduli, ia hanya menatap lurus ke trainning Field. "Sebenarnya apa tujuan kau mengumpulkan kami, Gai-sensei?" Suara bariton yang dingin itu kembali menusuk telingaku.

"Ah! Untung kau mengingatkanku, Neji! Nah, berhubung kalian mulai beranjak dewasa, kita akan membuat perubahan kostum!"

"Aku akan tetap memakai baju ini, Gai-sensei!" Ujar Lee dengan semangat berkobar. "Bagus Lee! Aku bangga padamu." Neji mendengus kesal sementara aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah pikirkan kostum apa yang kalian pakai, oke, Jaa ne!" ujar Gai-sensei yang menghilang disusul oleh Lee.

"Benar-benar aneh, untungnya masih ada makhluk normal dikelompok ini." aku tertawa kecil begitu mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Hn, ngomong-ngomong selamat ya, kau sudah menjadi chunnin sekarang."

"Eh, arigatou. Selamat juga ya, kau juga sudah menjadi jounin sekarang." Neji tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang berbeda dari senyuman sinis yang biasa ia berikan padaku. Tiga tahun berlalu setelah perkelahian kecilku dengan Gaara, dan akibat kata-katanya itu aku jadi tergugah untuk kembali mengikuti ujian Chunnin, bersama Lee aku berjuang untuk melewati ujian itu hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi seorang chunnin sementara Lee tetap mengejar impian hingga akhirnya menjadi seorang jounin sama seperti Neji.

"Tenten."

"Ya?" Aku menoleh kearah Neji yang terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya. "Soal kostum itu... ini." ujar Neji sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih kearahku. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja sendiri." Ujar Neji tetap dengan suara datarnya. Tanpa babibu lagi aku membuka kotak pemberian Neji itu. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika menemukan sebuah baju berwarna putih yang tetap bernuansa chinesse terlipat rapih didalam sana. Aku menarik keluar baju berlengan panjang itu.

"Aku sudah menduga Lee akan tetap mengenakan baju hijau super ketat itu bersama Gai-sensei, jadi... aku pikir tinggal kita berdua." Rasanya seperti jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutku, tatapanku masih menelaah baju itu.

"Jadi, kau mau kan menemaniku menggunakan baju putih?" aku menoleh kearah Neji yang kini sudah mengganti baju berwarna kremnya dengan baju berwarna putih khas keluarga Hyuuga. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun." Ujarku. Apakah mataku salah? Entahlah mataku yang rabun atau karena hari sudah semakin gelap, tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau aku melihat pipi Neji memerah. Apakah ini harapan untukku?

XXX

"Arigatou, Tenten-chan. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Iya, Jaa-ne Sakura-san." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit konoha. Hari ini karena berhubung Neji tengah ada misi dan tidak ada latihan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke rumah sakit konoha dan membantu Sakura melayanin pasien. Aku menggenggam lengan baju berwarna putih pemberian Neji yang sudah dua hari ini aku pakai. Baju yang Neji berikan terlihat pas sekali untukku, aku masih tidak percaya baju yang kukenakan sekarang adalah pemberian Neji. Apa mungkin Neji memang memperhatikanku? Sore itu aku melihat pipinya memerah, apa itu sebuah pertanda? Apakah mulai sekarang aku boleh berharap kalau Neji juga menyukaiku? Aku tersenyum kecil, membayangkannya. BRUUK!

"Aduh! Siapa sih yang menabrakku?" Erangku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang terasa pusing karena tabrakan itu.

"Sepertinya kau memang selalu bengong saat berjalan ya, Tenten?" Suara ini, aku segera mengangkat kepalaku untuk memastikan dugaanku, benar saja! Rambut merah itu! "Ga... Gaara? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya memastikan kakakku aman didalam pelukan di pemalas itu." aku baru ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura cerita kalau Temari akhirnya pacaran dengan Shikamaru, awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah mendengar kesaksian yang sama dari beberapa saksi akhirnya aku percaya.

"Hn begitu. Ya sudah ya, aku mau pulang." Ujarku, tapi Gaara malah menghalangi jalanku. "Kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?"

"Eh? Janji apa?" Apa aku pernah berjanji pada sirambut merah ini?

"Kau janji mentraktirku bukan?" Aku menepuk jidatku yang tertutup head protector konoha, sialan aku lupa! "Baiklah, baik aku akan mentraktirmu, di ichiraku saja ya, dompetku lagi tipis." Ujarku. Kami pun berjalan menuju kedai ichiraku. Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah duduk dan menikmati ramen panas yang ada dihadapan kami. "Baiklah! Selamat makan!" ujarku sambil mulai memasukan ramen kedalam mulutku.

"Apa kata-katamu tiga tahun yang lalu itu benar?"

"Eh?"Aku menoleh kearah Gaara yang belum menyentuh ramennya.

"Kau bilang kau akan membuktikan padaku kalau kau akan menjadi seorang chunnin." Aku menyeringai penuh kebanggan, ternyata ia masih mengingat kata-kataku itu, baguslah. "Aku sudah membuktikannya, lihat." Ujarku sambil menunjuk ikat kepala konoha yang kini berwarna coklat.

"Aku sekarang adalah seorang chunnin." Gaara tersenyum samar. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Eh apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke suna?" Tanyaku.

"Mungkin sore nanti, aku tidak boleh melalaikan tugasku sebagai kazekage." Uhuk! Uhuk! Hampir saja aku memuntahkan kembali isi ramen itu.

"A... Apa?! kau kazekage?" Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menyantap ramennya. "Woha! Hebatnya, selamat ya Gaara-san!"

"Apanya yang hebat? Menurutku biasa saja." Ujar Gaara tanpa menoleh kearahku. "Loh kenapa? Bukannya hebat ya? Menjadi pemimpin desa suna."

"Ya, mungkin akan terasa hebat kalau seandainya rakyat desa membutuhkanku."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang bilang mereka tidak membutuhkanmu?" Gaara menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah dibutuhkan oleh siapapun." Bragh! Tanpa sadar aku menggebrak meja kedai, hingga membuat Ayame, perempuan penjaga kedai menoleh kearahku. "Dengar ya! Tidak ada yang berkata seperti itu!"

"Memang tidak, tapi aku bisa merasakannya." Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? kau ini bodoh sekali! Kalau mereka tidak membutuhkanmu, tidak mungkin kau menjadi kazekage!"

"Aku menjadi kazekage, tapi tidak ada yang membutuhkanku."

"Jangan sekali-kali berkata seperti itu tuan Kazekage, kau itu beruntung! Kau masih dipandang, kau memiliki keluarga yang memperhatikanmu." Ujarku lantang, kali ini Gaara menoleh kearahku. "Setidaknya, tidak seperti aku. Yang dari lahir sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Aku tidak punya siapapun."

"Gomen."

"Apa?"

"Gomen, karena membuatmu berkata seperti itu, aku tahu kau berusaha untuk melupakan kenyataan itu." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah! Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya kok." Ujarku sambil berusaha terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Gaara menepuk kepalaku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera membawa kakakku pulang ke suna."

"Eh, hati-hati dijalan ya."

"Arigatou untuk ramennya, dan oh iya. Baju itu sangat pas untukmu." Gaara pun menjauhkan tangannya dariku lalu berjalan pergi. Apa katanya? Cocok untukku? Aku tersenyum kecil.

XXX

"Shousoryuu!" Puluhan kunai dan shuriken berhamburan keluar, mereka berhamburan menuju satu sasaran. Yang menjadi sasaran langsung mengaktifkan byakugannya. "Kaiten!" Trang! Seluruh kunai dan shuriken itu langsung bertebaran menjauhi sasarannya, tak ada satupun dari kunai atau shuriken itu yang berhasil mengenai tubuhnya.

"Sial, aku kalah lagi!" Erangku sambil keluar dari persembunyianku.

"Kau harus banyak berlatih, Tenten." Huh, rasanya memang mustahil untuk menang melawan Hyuuga yang satu ini. Aku memungut seluruh shuriken dan kunai yang bertebaran di Trainning Field yang sepi.

"Kenapa, kenapa aku yang selalu kau ajak latihan? Padahlkan kau sudah tahu hasilnya akan selalu sama." Neji terdiam sejenak.

"Aku... karena satu-satunya orang normal yang bisa kuajak latihan hanya kau." Aku terhenyak, aku bingung harus senang atau kesal saat mendengar jawabannya. "Tenten?" Aku membalikan badanku, bisa kulihat Neji yang wajahnya dipenuhi butiran keringat menatap tajam kearahku.

"Ada apa, Neji?" Neji berjalan mendekatiku. "Aku dengar kemarin Gaara datang ke konoha."

"Iya, aku sempat bertemu dengannya." Ujarku santai, kenapa tiba-tiba Neji bertanya seperti ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" Aku melirik ke wajah Neji yang kini tengah menatap lurus kedepan, bisa kulihat semburat warna merah menghiasi pipinya, ia tersipu, lagi? Kami-sama! Apa ini nyata?

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu urusanku." Ujarku sedatar mungkin. "Aku hanya khawatir Gaara mencuci otakmu." Aku tersedak tawaku sendiri ketika mendengar jawaban konyol Neji. "Ada yang salah? Bisa saja dia menculikmu."

"Aku ini wepon mistress, Neji. Tidak mungkin dia akan menculikku." Neji tertawa kecil, Kami-sama aku rela memberikan nyawaku demi melihat Neji tertawa seperti itu. rasanya dunia berhenti berputar untuk sementara. Tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat pada perkataan Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu.

_Siang itu, aku tengah menikmati teh hijau dan beberapa potong kue dango di kedai kecil didekat rumah sakit Konoha. Ino dan Sakura tengah asik berbincang membicarakan pacar masing-masing. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan, Lee Sakura-chan?" Sakura terlihat bersemu merah. Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu, sahabatku Lee resmi pacaran dengan Sakura. Tengah malam Lee masuk ke apartemenku dan berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang kesetanan._

_"Dia lumayan lucu dan baik." Ujar Sakura, masih tersipu. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Sai-san?"_

_"Dia sangat polos, tapi kadang bisa jadi sangat romantis, aku tidak mengerti." Aku dan Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata Ino._

_"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Tenten-chan? Ada perkembangan dengan Neji-san?" Aku hampir saja teriak begitu mendengar nama Neji disebut-sebut. Ya, Sakura dan Ino memang sahabat terdekatku selain Lee. Mereka sudah tahu kalau aku sudah mencintai Neji dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Mereka mendorongku untuk mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan pada Neji, katanya daripada menyesal dikemudian hari. Tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya, aku takut. Aku takut Neji menolakku dan hubungan kami jadi canggung._

_"Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak memberitahunya, lagi?" Aku mengangguk lesu._

_"Tenten-chan! Sudah kami katakan, harusnya kau jujur pada Neji." Ujar Ino._

_"Iya, siapa tahu saja Neji-san juga merasakan hal yang sama." Timpal Sakura._

_"Kalau begitu kenapa ia tidak memulai duluan?" Yak, perkataanku itu membuat Sakura dan Ino terdiam. "Karena Neji-nii tidak bisa." Kami bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang perempuan berambut indigo dan bermata lavender duduk diantara kami. "A-apa Tenten-san tahu? K-kalau Neji-nii sering sekali me-mengagumi Tenten-san?" aku terbelalak kaget. "Setiap selesai m-m-menjalankan misi atau berlatih bersama Tenten-san, Neji-nii s-selalu bercerita dengan riang kepadaku dan Hanabi-chan. D-dia benar-benar... m-mengagumi Tenten-san." Ingin sekali aku menampar pipiku sendiri saat itu. "Kenapa ia tidak mengutarakannya padaku?" Tanyaku, Hinata menundukan kepalanya. "Sebagai keluarga Hyuuga, Neji-nii secara ti-tidak langsung dituntut untuk tidak menunjukan e-emosinya didepan publik, itu membuatnya merasa s-sangat tidak bebas untuk berekspresi, ma-makanya i-ia hanya m-menunjukan perhatiannya le-lewat hal-hal kecil, s-seperti mengajak T-Tenten-san latihan bersama a-atau m-membuat baju y-yang sekarang Tenten-san kenakan." Aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka dengan kedua tangan, Ino dan Sakura tidak kalah terkejutnya._

_"S-selama ini Neji-nii merasa sangat t-tersiksa karena tidak bisa mengekspresikan r-rasa sayangnya p-pada Tenten-san, j-jadi aku m-mohon. Bicaralah padanya." _

"Neji?"

"Hn?" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memasukan semua oksigen kedalam paru-paruku lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Apa kau... pernah menyukai seseorang?" Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menoleh kearah Neji, berusaha besikap senetral mungkin.

"Sebagai manusia, menyukai seseorang adalah hal yang wajar."

"Jangan betele-tele, aku hanya bertanya apakah kau pernah menyukai seseorang atau tidak." Ujarku dengan sedikit terkekeh untuk mencairkan suasana. "Pernah." Jantungku bergedup lumayan keras. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana, Tenten?" Kami-sama! Aku harus menjawab apa.

"Tentu saja pernah" 'dan itu kau, bodoh!' tambahku dalam hati.

"Jika kau menyukai seseorang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku lagi sambil menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Berusaha menunjukan padanya, kalau aku peduli." 'kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal itu!'

"Sebenarnya ada apa? tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti ini?" Kami-sama! Bantu aku, apa yang harus kukatakan?! Aku meremas tanganku sendiri, aku sudah menetapkan hati untuk memberitahukannya sekarang. Sudah cukup tujuh tahun aku menahan semua ini, aku benar-benar lelah menyembunyikan ini semua.

"Neji... aku... sebenarnya.. hhh." Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan, setiap aku berniat melontarkan kata-kata itu, pasti saja lidahku menjadi kelu, seakan semua kata-kata itu terhenti diujung lidahku. Aku memutuskan untuk membelakangi Neji yang kuyakin terheran-heran dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Kau tahu Neji? Kau adalah partnerku, teman setim dan aku menyayangimu sebagaimana rekan tim. Awalnya aku mengira seperti itu... tapi aku tidak menyadari kalau ternyata perasaanku lebih dari itu..."

"Aku... aku selalu mengidolakanmu, mulai dari di akademi aku selalu berusaha untuk bisa satu kelas denganmu... dan akhirnya kita satu tim bersama Lee dan Gai-sensei... aku semakin mengidolakanmu, setiap misi yang kita selesaikan, setiap jam latihan yang kita lewati, aku tak menyadari kalau setiap jam bersamamu perasaanku padamu pun semakin bertambah." Bisa kurasakan cairan hangat menyembul dari mataku, aku memejamkan mataku.

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, Neji.. sudah dari lama tapi aku tidak pernah berani untuk menyatakannya... tapi sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya, dan.." aku tersenyum simpul, Neji daritadi tidak bereaksi. Aku mulai meragukan perkataan Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu, aku harap ini tidak merusak hubungan kita sebagai partner tim... arigatou Neji-kun." Hatiku terasa remuk ketika mengucapkan partner, sudah ini sudah selesai Neji benar-benar tidak bereaksi. Mungkin perkataan Hinata tidak benar, mungkin Hinata hanya menghiburku.

"Baiklah, hari sudah malam, lebih baik kita pulang." Ujarku sambil meregangkan tubuhku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil tas yang tadi kuletakan dibawah pohon, namun langkahku terhenti. Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar jawabannya?" Aku merasakan tubuhku ditarik dan beberapa detik kemudian, aku sudah jatuh kedalam pelukan Hyuuga Neji.

"Orang bilang, ketika bibirmu tidak bisa menyampaikan. Sampaikanlah dengan tindakan." Ujar Neji lembut.

"A..aku tidak mengerti Neji..."

"Aku, dari dulu aku ingin sekali menyampaikan ini padamu, tapi mengingat aku adalah seorang Hyuuga, aku tidak bisa seenaknya sepeti itu. Aku sempat putus asa karena takut tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku sampai aku mati, tapi aku bersyukur, karena kau juga merasakan yang sama." Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata, tapi aku yakin Neji tahu apa yang akan kukatakan.

Kami-sama, aku sangat berterimakasih pada-Mu. Beberapa menit kemudian kami sudah berjalan berdua menyusuri jalan konoha yang sepi, seperti biasa Neji mengantarku pulang seusai latihan, yang berbeda hanyalah kali ini tangan hangat Neji menggenggam tanganku, sangat erat seperti tidak akan melepaskan tanganku. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan, aku memilih untuk diam, menikmati detik-detik yang takkan kulupakan ini.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Neji, meski ia berkata begitu tangannya masih tetap bertaut dengan tanganku. "Arigatou Neji-kun." Ujarku. Tangan Neji masih menggenggam tanganku, mencegahku untuk masuk ke apartemenku.

"Neji-kun, ini sudah malam. Kamu juga harus pulang kan?" Tanpa berkata-kata Neji menarik tanganku hingga tubuhku berdiri didekatnya lalu mengecup keningku. "Sampai bertemu besok, Tenten-chan." Dengan berat hati Neji melepaskan genggamannya. Aku tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku pada Neji. Setelah sosok Neji menjauh, akupun segera masuk ke apartemen.

**haihai lagii! hehe #apaansih author gajelas kuadrat *nangis dipojokan. hehe di chapie ini kayaknya Gaara OOC banget ya *dikubur sama Gaara pake pasir terus di injek-injek sama fg Gaara. Gomen sekalii ya kalo seandainya kurang puas dengan penokohan Gaara hfftt gomen gomeennn. di chap dua ini saya bener-bener gabisa bikin kesan romantis ya? maaf ya minna-san maaf sekali *nunduk-nunduk. saya harap kalian masih terus mengikuti cerita abal bin gajelas ini *nunduk-nunduk lagi. okay! terakhir reviews please hehe, saya sangat berharap reviews dari para readers sekalian untuk bahan pertimbangan apakah saya lanjutin apa engga dan makasih buat yang udah ngereviews sebelumnya, saya senang sekalii *nyengir lebar, oke saya pamit dulu ya sampai jumpa di chapnselanjutnyaaa..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Still, Masashi Kishimoto, Just gimme the copyright! #Plak**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pair, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak! -_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME!**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN"!**

**Couple words from author's:**

**APA?! RATED M? Tenang tenang, author gabisa bikin fic lemon kok jadi #maaf bagi para pencinta lemon *nangis. ya maksudnya ditulis rated M itu apaan author?! #digetok readers. ya chap satu ini ada dikit lemon-lemonnya tapi engga sampe menjurus ke 'sana' #author gigit jari bayangin macem-macem. daripada author mikir yang macem-macem lebih baik author balas reviews dulu yaw :3  
**

**Moku-chan: Uwaa untuk aku gabisa bilang nih tentang kepastian Gaara sama Neji berebut Tenten mending baca saja kelanjutannya hihihi #dbakar. wah silahkan-silahkan aku seneng bangett makasimakasiiii *cium pipi kanan kiri moku-chan #digaplok. hihihi**

**Fumiyo nakanawa: uhuu aku juga sedih banget pas tau Neji meninggal, kita culik om kishi yuk terus kita teror biar dia bikin Neji idup :D #dimasukin ke karung sama om kishi. wkwk, iya gatau kenapa langsung muncul bayangan guru Gai yang udah putih rambutnya jalan khayang sama Lee, hebatya secara guru gai kan kakek nyentrik #ditendang sama guru gaidan Lee. hihi, maaf ya kalo gasuka sama crack pairingnya huu :( ini belom selesai kok fic nyaa masih banyak sekali yang belum saya upload ikuti terus yaa fic saya hehe :3**

**yosh! semua reviews sudah dibalas! rasanya senang ketika melihat reviews dari pembaca sekalian, apalagi kebanyakan reviewsnya berkesan positif terimakasi minna-san! :* hehe, jangan lupa terus reviews dan kasih masukan ya, tanpa banyak babibu lagi ini dia chappie 3! here we goes!**

Chapter 3

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat, seperti air yang mengalir cepat dan menyenangkan. Banyak sekali hal yang kulalui sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Neji, aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat sempurna, aku merasa sangat bersyukur karena Kami-sama telah mengirimkan malaikatnya kepadaku, yang mengisi hariku, memberikanku kasih sayang yang tak bisa kudapatkan dari orangtua atau keluargaku.

Terpaan angin musim panas menampar lembut pipiku yang sedikit membeku, hari ini adalah hari jadi kelimaku dengan Neji, dan seperti biasanya, Neji mengajakku kencan untuk memperingati hari jadi kami. Tatapanku tetap lurus ke gerbang trainning field konohagakure. Sudah sekitar setengah jam aku menunggu sendiri di lapangan ini, tapi orang yang kutunggu belum juga datang. Tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan yang hangat menutup mataku dari belakang. "Aku tahu itu kau, Neji-kun." Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil yang khas milik Neji, tangan itu pun lenyap aku pun segera membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat malaikat hatiku ini.

"Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama." Ujar Neji sambil menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa, oh iya hari ini katanya kita mau kencan?" Tanyaku sambil melirik ke tumpukan gulungan senjata yang berwarna hijau dan merah muda. Kalian pasti mengerti bukan kencan ala Hyuuga Neji dan Tenten?

"Ya, tapi tidak disini." Aku mengerutkan alisku, menuntut penjelasan dari laki-laki bermata lavender dihadapanku ini. "Ayolah akan kutunjukan tempat yang bagus untuk latihan." Katanya sambil meraih tanganku.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan gulungan senjataku?"

"Bawa saja seadanya, aku sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama latihan." Ujar laki-laki bersuara bariton itu. aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan mengikuti langkahnya meninggalkan trainning field beserta gulunganku.

XXX

"Apakah kita sudah sampai, Neji-kun?" Tanyaku sambil membentangkan tanganku untuk meraba udara dihadapanku. "Sabar, teruslah melangkah kedepan." Ujar Neji yang menurut perkiraanku berdiri beberapa langkah dihadapanku. Aku menuruti perkataan pujaan hatiku itu. "Berhenti." Aku pun langsung mematung mengikuti perintahnya. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Neji yang berjalan mengitari tubuhku dan berhenti dibelakangku. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan ikatan di kepalaku. Seketika cahaya menyeruak masuk ke mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Aku terperangah sesaat, tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku. "Ne-neji-kun... tempat apa ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa namanya, tempat ini bahkan tidak tercetak di peta konoha." Ujar Neji sambil melilitkan tangannya dipinggangku.

"Kami-sama, indah sekali!" Dihadapanku, terdapat sebuah air terjun yang tidak terlalu besar yang terlihat sangat indah. Butiran air itu terlihat sangat berkilauan saat terkena sinar matahari dimusim panas.

"Ayo kita main!" Ujarku penuh semangat sambil menoleh kearah Neji. "Katanya mau latihan?" Kata Neji sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Tempat seperti ini, sangat sayang untuk dipakai latihan." Neji tertawa kecil melihat aksi ngambekku. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata begitu." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah! Aku mau berenang yahoo!" Aku langsung melepaskan diriku dari rengkuhan Neji dan berlari menuju air terjun. Sementara Neji berjalan menyusulku. "Uwaa! Airnya dingin." Ujarku saat merasakan kakiku yang basah terkena gemericik air.

"Jangan asal nyebur, ingat kau tidak membawa baju ganti, Tenten." Ujar Neji sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang berada didekat air terjun. Seolah tidak peduli aku langsung menghempaskan diriku kedalam air. Aku bergidik kecil ketika sensasi dingin mengerubungi tubuh mungilku. Baju putih pemberian Neji langsung basah kuyup karenanya. "Neji! Ayo sini." Kataku sambil keluar dari air dan menarik tangan Neji. "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Lagipula itu sangat kekanak-kanakan." Ujar Neji dengan nada datar andalannya. "Ayolah, aku juga tidak membawa baju ganti! Ayolah Neji, airnya sangat dingin." Ujarku sambil menarik Neji seperti anak kecil yang merengek ke ayahnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar Neji yang langsung menggendongku dan kami pun masuk ke kubangan air dengan posisi aku masih berada di gendongan Neji. Aku bisa mencium aroma mint keluar dari tubuh Neji, aroma yang memabukkan.

Kalian pasti tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Hyuuga yang sangat dingin dan berpikiran dewasa ini bermain air denganku di tengah hutan? Berkali-kali Neji menarik tanganku untuk memelukku sebagai hukuman karena aku mencipratkan air ke wajahnya. Tubuh kami benar-benar basah total karena bermain di kubangan air itu. Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia saat itu, bahagia karena bisa melihat Neji tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, bukan tawa datar dan meremehkan yang sering kulihat. Siang itu kuhabiskan dengan bermain air bersama Neji, setelah kelelahan bermain air, kami pun memutuskan untuk berbaring dihamparan rumput sambil menatap langit sore.

"Kau membuatku melanggar peraturan, nona Panda." Ujar Neji sambil memainkan sejumput rambut yang keluar dari cepolan dua yang sudah menjadi ciri khas sang wepon mistress. "Peraturan apa?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke laki-laki yang dari tadi memperhatikanku itu.

"Kau membuatku melanggar peraturan, dan aku sangat senang bisa melanggarnya." Aku semakin bingung dengan kata-kata Neji, apa hari ini Neji ada rapat keluarga dan tidak bisa datang karena lupa waktu bermain denganku?

"A-apa maksudmu, Neji?" Tanyaku dengan tatapan bersalah, Neji malah tertawa lembut lalu menarik satu cepolku hingga membuat rambutku terurai.

"Kau membuatku tertawa lepas kali ini, membuatku menunjukan segala ekspresi yang kualami dihatiku, membuatku mengikuti keinginanmu untuk bermain dan membuatku berbicara sepanjang ini, tapi aku sangat senang melanggarnya bersamamu, Tenten." Ujar Neji sambil menarik kembali cepolanku hingga akhirnya rambutku terurai sepenuhnya. Aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya.

"Oh iya." Neji bangkit dan duduk membelakangiku. Aku ikut duduk disampingnya, menatap Neji memintanya secara tidak langsung untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat hari jadi yang kelima, Tenten-chan." Aku hampir saja pingsan begitu mendengar ucapan Neji, padahal aku berniat untuk mengucapkan duluan tapi karena asik bermain tadi, aku malah lupa, dasar bodoh.

"A... Iya Neji, selamat hari jadi yang kelima juga." Ujarku, Neji menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat... sangat mencintaimu." Suara bariton itu menelusup masuk ke rongga telingaku. Baru pertama kali ini Neji mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

"Aku pun lebih, Neji." Balasku sambil mempererat pelukanku. Tiba-tiba saja Neji melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan ini untuk hadiah hari jadi kita." Kata Neji sambil merogoh saku celana ninja berwarna abu-abunya. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru donker, lalu menyodorkannya padaku. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku, Neji hanya memberikan tatapan buka-saja-sendiri dan dilengkapi dengan senyuman miring menawannya.

Aku pun menuruti perintahnya, tebakanku ini pasti cincin tunangan. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin karena kotak ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah cincin. Aku segera membuka kotak itu, aku menahan nafas begitu melihat benda apa yang ada didalamnya. Mataku terbelalak kaget melihatnya, sebuah kalung emas putih tergeletak didalam kotak itu. kalung dengan bandul berlian yang diukir membentuk huruf "H" dengan ditambahkan ukuran rumit lainnya.

"Ini adalah kalung dari klan Hyuuga yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dari kalangan bunke. Kalung yang selalu di kenakan mempelai wanita dalam upacara pernikahan klan Hyuuga, kalung yang juga dikenakan oleh ibuku." Tatapanku masih terpaku pada kalung itu, Kami-sama kalung dari klan Hyuuga? Upacara pernikahan? Seketika itu juga anganku langsung melambung tinggi.

"Ayahku bercerita sebelum ia menikah dengan ibuku, ia mengenakan kalung ini ke ibuku, sebagai tanda kalau ayah sudah melamar ibuku." Kali ini aku menoleh ke Neji yang tersenyum samar kearahku. "Setelah kematian ayah dan ibuku, Hiashi-sama menyimpan kalung ini dan akhirnya menyerahkan kepadaku, dia bilang sudah saatnya." Neji terkekeh kecil ketika selesai mengatakan itu.

"Neji? Apakah artinya..."

"Iya, Tenten." Bisa kurasakan air mata penuh kebahagiaan merembes dari mataku. "Tenten... Will you marry me?" Jantungku terasa seperti dihantam palu raksasa kala itu. pipiku menghangat dan air mata langsung menyeruak keluar dari kedua mataku. baru pertama kali aku merasa seperti ini, menangis dan tersenyum dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"I...I will Neji, aku... aku mau." Neji tersenyum kecil lalu meraih kotak berisi kalung berharga itu. setelah itu ia berjalan mengitari tubuhku dan berhenti dibelakangku, tangannya terulur kebelakang untuk mengenakan kalung itu. setelah kalung itu menggantung dileherku, Neji pun kembali duduk dihadapanku.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Tenten." Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Beberapa menit kemudian kamipun kembali berbaring di rerumput hijau. Tangan kiriku menggenggam bandul berlian itu. aku masih tidak percaya kalau beberapa menit yang lalu Neji melamarku, seorang Neji melamarku? Seorang Hyuuga jenius melamar seorang wepon mistress yang tidak memiliki nama keluarga?

Aku terhenyak. Rasa sedih, takut dan kecewa merundungi hatiku saat itu juga. Aku menoleh kearah Neji yang tengah memejamkan matanya, sementara tangannya menggenggam tangan kecilku. "Neji.."

"Hn?"

"Aku... entah mengapa aku jadi takut.." Neji langsung membuka matanya dan melirik kearahku. "Aku takut tentang pendapat tetua klan mu, apakah ia akan setuju kau meminangku yang tidak berasal dari klan manapun." Aku memutuskan untuk duduk membelakangi Neji.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Kamu berasal dari klan yang bisa dikatakan terkuat di konohagakure... sementara aku? Aku tidak mempunyai keluarga, aku bahkan tidak mengenal orangtuaku... aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa pendapat para-"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat mereka, yang penting bagiku adalah aku mencintaimu dan kutahu kau merasakan apa yang kurasa."

"Tapi Neji... kau seorang Hyuuga Neji... apakah kau tidak menyesal menikah dengan Tenten saja." Ujarku sambil menoleh kearah Neji yang kini sudah duduk disampingku. Ia menggeleng mantap lalu kembali menatapku lekat-lekat, mata lavender itu, seperti menusukku sangat dalam.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa menyesal sedikitpun karena memilihmu Tenten, aku malah merasa bersyukur karena kau ada disisiku." Akhirnya aku kembali menangis didalam dekapan Neji, berada didalam pelukan Neji membuatku merasa tenang, seolah ia meresap semua kegelisahanku. "Jangan sekali pun kau berpikiran seperti itu, Tenten." Seketika itu juga Neji merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat daguku dengan satu jari, kali ini aku bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Mata bertemu mata. Mata lavender itu seolah mengunci mata hazelku. Aku tak ingat siapa yang memulai, hingga akhirnya bibirku menyentuh bibir lembut Neji yang selalu terkatup rapat itu. Bisa kurasakan ciuman lembut di bibirku dan bibirnya, ciuman lembut yang dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta, bukan hanya nafsu yang membuta. Bisa kurasakan tangan besar Neji yang mendekap tubuhku, membawa ciuman kami lebih dalam dibanding tadi. Hingga akhirnya, Neji menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Ini ciuman pertamaku, loh." Aku tertawa lalu mencium pipinya. "Ini juga ciuman pertamaku." Setelah berkata seperti itu, wajah Neji kembali mendekat dan bibir lembut itu kembali menyentuh bibirku.

**haihaihaiii, author sudah bilang kan gabisa bikin fic yang lemon-lemon bahkan untuk sekedar lemon yang ringaann banget, maklumlah author masih alim ;;) #digaplok sama guru ngaji. ehehe, di fic ini ceritanya mau bikin kesan romantis biar terasa gitu kasih sayang diantara Tenten dan Neji, tapi kayaknya engga kesampean ya? kalo engga maaf ya maaf semaaf maafnya *nangis di pojokan. baiklah kalo bahannya sudah mendukung, author akan langsung upload chap lagi! terakhir yang paling penting, reviews nya yaa! arigatou dan jaa ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashasi Kishimoto, Just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN!"**

**Couple words from author:**

**Wuhaaattt?! rated M lageehh?! aduh author gasadar diri banget si lo, chappie kemaren lemonnya gagal total kok bikin rated M lagiii?! #Digetok masa. huu, aku memang tidak punya pengalaman bikin fic lemon jadi maaf ya kalo nanti lemonnya garing #diperingatin dari sekarang. Dan ga lupa, aku mau ngucapin makasih sebanyak2nya buat semua readers yang me reviews maupun yang engga. jujur aku tadi mau nangis loh saking senengnya pas liat reviews yang sangat-sangat unyumunyuu #plak! makasih banyaakkk, oh iya langsung aja ya aku bales reviewsnya:**

**Moku-chan: uwaa, maaf sekali ya moku-chan, aku ga berpengalaman bikin fic lemon T-T semoga moku-chan masih mau mengikuti fic saya #nunduk nunduk. makasih ya untuk reviewsnyaa hehe**

**Fumiko Nakayama: Samaa! padahal aku udah siapin baju renang loh, tapi gajadi karena takut ngerusak momen NejiTen, apalagi jarang banget kan Neji mau main air gitu ckck #di jyuken sama Neji. huaa makasih yaaa semoga aku bisa mempertahankan cerita agar tidak membosankan hehe, iya ini chappie empat sudah aku upload hehe :3**

**Plain Vanilla: Hi Plain Vanilla! huwaaa jadi tersipu malu nih terimakasih yaaa sudah mereviews! beneran loh reviews nya bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin fic ini hehe, akan aku usahain supaya ceritanya tetep berkualitas dan ga ngebosenin. tetap ikuti fic aku yaa hehe.**

**Yosh! semua reviews sudah aku jawab hehe, baiklah tanpa banyak chitchat lagi, chappie empat here we goes!**

Chapter 4

Aku menatap lurus kedepan, memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut auburn yang berdiri dihadapanku yang juga membalas tatapanku. Bola mata hazelku menyusuri setiap lekuk gadis itu. Rambut auburn yang diangkat dan disangga dengan sebuah sirkam perak bermotif bunga, mata hazel yang dibingkai dengan eye liner dan eye shadow berwarna natural, maskara berwarna hitam pekat membuat bulu mata itu semakin lentik, pipi tirus yang ditaburi blush on berwarna pink, lalu bibir mungil yang dilapisi lipstik merah maroon. Sungguh riasan yang sangat sederhana untuk sebuah acara yang sangat besar, batinku. Tok,tok,tok. Suara ketukan kecil dipintu membuatku langsung membalikan tubuhku. "Tenten-san, i-ini a-aku Hinata, bo-boleh aku m-masuk?"

"Iya, silahkan." Pintu kamarku pun terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini di cepol keatas menggunakan pernak-pernik emas menghampiriku. "Ma-maaf menunggu la-lama."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan." Ujarku sambil tersenyum simpul. Kulihat semburat merah menyembul dari kedua pipinya. "Eh, ini kimononya.." Kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan berlapis-lapis kimono yang berwana merah.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Pasti sangat sulit mengenakan ini semua." Kataku sambil meraih kain-kain kimono itu. "Ano... m-mau kubantu?"

"Ah, tentu Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu berdiri dibelakangku, membantuku untuk mengenakan kimono itu.

"Eh... ka-kalungnya sudah di-dipakai ya?" Aku langsung melirik ke kalung emas putih yang menggantung dileherku. "Iya... tidak pantas ya?" Kataku sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Bu-bukan begitu... cocok sekali." Kata Hinata sambil memulai membantuku untuk memakai kimono berwarna merah itu. "A-aku sangat senang ket-ketika akhirnya m-melihat Neji-nii-san Me-menikah d-dengan Tenten-san." Aku tertawa kecil begitu mendengar kata-kata polos Hinata.

"Aku sendiri, masih tidak percaya kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku." Balasku sambil terkekeh kecil. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, seperti biasanya.

"Aku... aku masih tidak percaya kalau Neji melamarku menjadi istrinya... aku masih tidak percaya kalau beberapa jam lagi, namaku akan berubah menjadi Hyuuga Tenten, aku benar-benar..."

"Tenten-san, jangan menangis... na-nanti r-riasannya lu-luntur lagi."

"Oh iya kau benar juga Hinata-chan." Hinata tertawa kecil dan aku pun ikut tertawa. Beberapa detik kemudian aku langsung terdiam.

"Aku hanya... aku hanya merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan Neji." Ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam, seolah memintaku untuk melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Aku... aku hanya tidak ingin Neji menyesal karena telah memilihku."

"Tenten-san... jangan berkata begitu, lagipula Neji-nii sendiri yang sudah menetapkan pilihannya, meskipun p-para tetua awalnya menentang." Apa kataku, pasti para orang tua bangka itu menentang, dengusku dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi yang jelas, Neji-nii sud-sudah memilih Tenten-san d-dan t-tetap berteguh pada pendiriannya, j-jadi Tenten-san ti-tidak perlu khawatir." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul, aku tersenyum samar lalu menoleh ke calon adik iparku ini. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan." Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Perkataan Hinata memang benar, walaupun para orang tua bangka yang tidak mengerti cinta itu menentang kami, walaupun Neji dihujat telak oleh mereka. Tapi ia tetap berteguh pada keputusannya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku lega... membuatku yakin kalau Neji tidak menyesal telah memilihku.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Hinata menjauh dariku untuk menatap hasil karyanya. Aku memandang refleksi diriku di kaca. Kini tubuh mungilku telah terbalut kimono bermotif bunga berwarna merah yang panjang. Hinata lalu memasangkan hiasan berwarna emas di kepalaku lalu berkata.

"Neji-nii sudah menunggu di altar."

XXX

Dia

Berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku, menantiku

Tatapannya lurus menatapku, seperti menatap menembus jiwaku.

Jantungku terpompa lima kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kuremas tangan seseorang disebelahku hingga membuatnya memekik kecil, tapi aku tidak peduli. Langkah demi langkah kuambil, segala ketakutan dan keraguan kembali mengerubungiku. Tapi semua itu musnah ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum tulus kepadaku,menantiku untuk berdiri disebelahnya, berdiri bersamanya mengarungi dunia yang fana ini. Semakin dekat, semua ketakutan dan keraguan itu kini berganti melebur menjadi satu kata "percaya".

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan disinilah aku. Berdiri tegap dengan penuh keyakinan disebelah seorang laki-laki yang sangat kucintai, lebih dari diriku sendiri. Tangannya langsung menggenggam tanganku yang dingin dan lembab.

"Tuan Hyuuga Neji bisakah kau ambil lilin dihadapanmu dan mengucapkan sumpah sucimu." Aku melirik ke laki-laki berambut panjang itu, ketakutan mulai menguasai tubuhku lagi, 'aku takut kau tidak mengambil lilin dihadapanmu, melepas genggaman tanganmu dari tanganku dan berlari meninggalkan tempat ini.' Tapi semua pikiran busuk itu musnah ketika ia meraih lilin putih itu dengan penuh keyakinan, menyulutnya dalam kobaran api dan mengangkatnya. Mulutnya mulai terbuka, bersiap untuk mengucapkan sumpah suci yang sakral.

"Saya Hyuuga Neji, dengan lilin ini saya bersumpah dihadapan Kami-sama untuk mengarungi kehidupan yang terjal ini bersama wanita disebelahku, Tenten. Dengan lilin ini, saya bersumpah akan menerangi kelamnya dunia bersama dengan wanita yang paling saya cintai, Tenten." 'Hei itu tidak ada dinaskah.' Batinku, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, ia melirik kearahku sambil tersenyum lalu meletakan kembali lilin itu lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadapku.

Tangannya merogoh sesuatu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian di tengahnya. "Dengan cincin ini, saya akan membawa anda Tenten, untuk menemani saya melewati segala rintangan dikehidupan ini, dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan." Dengan hati-hati, Neji meraih tanganku dan menyelipkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Air mata sudah menggenang di mataku, suara Neji yang lantang ketika mengucapkan janji itu sudah cukup membuatku yakin, bahwa yang kulakukan saat ini benar. "Tenten, silahkan ucapkan sumpahmu."

Aku meraih cincin yang sama lalu mengambil nafas untuk mengucapkan janji yang suci ini. "Dengan cincin ini, saya bersumpah akan menemani anda Hyuuga Neji, melewati segala rintangan di kehidupan ini dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput." Aku meraih tangan besar Neji dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Neji.

"Dengan kuasa yang berada ditanganku, saya menyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri! Silahkan cium pasangan anda."

Neji langsung mengangkat wajahku dengan telunjuknya, dan segera melumat bibirku dihadapan para tamu undangan. Bisa kudengar Kiba dan Naruto bersorak dengan histeris, Gai-sensei yang bertepuk tangan dibelakangku, serta isakan Hinata yang menangis karena terharu. Neji terus melumat bibirku, tangannya mendekap tubuh mungilku membuatku semakin terlena dengan ciumannya. Tak kupedulikan para tamu undangan yang melihat kami seperti ini, dan sepertinya Neji pun berpendapat sama denganku.

"Hei Neji! Kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti malam!" Neji segera menarik wajahnya menjauh lalu melempar pandangannya kearah Naruto yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya, aku adalah Hyuuga Tenten. Saat aku mati nanti, di nisanku akan tertera Hyuuga Tenten, sesuai sumpahku aku akan selalu bersama Neji sampai ajal menjemput kami berdua.

XXX

"Nah! Ini dia!" Brugh! Ino menghempaskan sebuah tas besar berwarna biru donker disampinku. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku polos.

"Ini? tentu saja baju-bajumu! Aku, Hinata dan Sakura sudah menyiapkan ini sebelum pesta pernikahan."

"Memangnya aku mau kemana?" Tanyaku yang masih bingung. "Hinata sudah merencanakan liburan bulan madu untuk kalian berdua. Kalian akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi." Ujar Sakura riang. Pipiku terasa semakin panas. "A-apa itu benar, Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku sambil menatap Hinata.

"Ng... I-iya, Tenten-nee-san." Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, apalagi setelah melihat pipiku yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Selamat berjuang, Tenten-chan." Ujar Sakura sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Hati-hati, sepertinya Neji itu lumayan berbahaya ya, lihat saja di medan perang dia sangar apalagi di ranjang." Timpal Ino.

"Aduh! Kalian ini jangan bicara macam-macam dong." Kataku sambil menutup wajahku yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus dengan kedua tangan. Mereka bertiga kembali tertawa melihat reaksiku. Seketika tawa mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Ino langsung beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Tak lama Ino menatapku.

"Eh, Tenten, ada yang mencarimu." Kulihat ekspresi aneh menggelayuti wajah cantik Ino. Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tenten, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar ketika mendapati Gaara tengah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Eh... baiklah." Aku segera mengikuti langkah Gaara yang mengajakku ke taman belakang mansion Hyuuga.

"Kau... kau ingin membicarakan apa, Gaara-san?" Tanyaku, Gaara berhenti melangkah dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat padamu dan... Neji." Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa yang amat dalam menggelayuti wajah datarnya. "Oh, Arigatou Gaara-san." Ucapku sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini." Gaara menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam kearahku. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku seraya mengambil kotak itu.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau membukanya." Akupun segera membuka tutup kotak itu, dan... mataku langsung berbinar seketika. "I-ini..."

"Ya, saat kau sedang dalam misi ke suna untuk mengantar senjata, aku sempat melihat kau memperhatikan para shinobi suna yang menyimpan senjata-senjata itu, dari situ aku berasumsi bahwa kau sangat menyukai senjata, ditambah lagi ternyata kau seorang wepon mistress."

"Tapi... kunai ini..." Aku kembali melirik ke sebuah kunai yang tergeletak disana, terdapat ukiran rumit disana. "Itu adalah kunai Sunagakure, kunai yang diwariskan oleh para kazekage."

"Tapi bukannya hanya kazekage yang boleh memegang ini?"

"Selama tidak ada yang tahu itu tidak masalah, lagipula sepertinya kunai itu lebih cocok jika kau yang menyimpannya."

"Gaara... Arigatougozaimasu!" Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar. Gaara tersentak sebentar lalu akhirnya tersenyum. Baru pertama ini aku melihat dia tersenyum selebar itu. "Rasanya aneh ya, memberikan kunai sebagai hadiah pernikahan." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Aku tidak beranggapan seperti itu kok, sekali lagi arigatou ne Gaara-san." Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang nyonya Hyuuga." Ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum getir, bibirnya tersenyum tapi matanya menahan luka, benar-benar rumit. "Eeh, baiklah, arigatou ne Gaara-san." Gaara kembali tersenyum getir lalu menepuk kepalaku sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan kekecewaan yang mendalam saat sang kazekage berambut merah itu menepuk kepalaku.

XXX

"Baiklah, menurut surat yang diberikan Hinata-sama, tempatnya disini." Kata Neji yang langsung masuk kesebuah pondok yang terbuat dari kayu. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju beranda pondok dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan tas besar. Aku memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar sebelum menyusul Neji yang sudah masuk kedalam pondok. Suasananya sangat sunyi, jauh dari keramaian, sepertinya Hinata memang benar-benar ahli soal mencari tempat untuk pasangan pengantin baru.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki pondok mungil ini. Tidak terlalu besar, dibawah hanya ada ruang santai, kamar mandi, ruang makan dan dapur yang sederhana. Dari desain pondok ini sendiri, aku bisa melihat masih kentalnya ciri khas klan Hyuuga yang sangat mewajibkan unsur klasik di interior bangunannya. "Neji, kau dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Aku diatas, kemarilah." Tanpa basa-basi aku mengikuti suara Neji, menaiki tangga yang terbuat dari kayu lalu sampailah aku dilantai atas. Aku termangu beberapa saat begitu sampai disana. Dilantai dua, hanya ada sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, disana hanya ada tempat tidur berukuran king size, sebuah lemari kayu jati dengan ukiran rumit, sebuah meja rias yang sangat antik dan sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati juga.

Diruangan itu tidak ada skat sama sekali, tidak ada pintu yang memisahkan kamar dengan tangga. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di tempat tidur berukuran king size itu sambil memperhatikan Neji yang tengah merapihkan tasnya.

"Apa kau mau aku membongkar tasmu?" Tanya Neji sambil menoleh kearahku. "Mmm, tidak usah, aku akan membongkarnya sendiri nanti." Ujarku, aku tidak tahu benda apa yang dimasukan oleh Ino dan Sakura didalam sana dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko Neji mentertawaiku.

"Baiklah, aku mandi duluan." Ujar Neji sambil meraih handuk dan jubah tidurnya yang terbuat dari sutra. Kami-sama! Aku masih tidak percaya kalau di pondok ini hanya ada aku dan Neji. Lalu... inikan malam pertama kami! Kami-sama! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Jantungku bergedup kencang ketika aku mendengar langkah kaki menghampiriku. "Kau tidak mau mandi, Tenten?"

"Ah... ba-baiklah aku mandi ya." Sahutku yang langsung menyambar tas besar itu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai satu.

XXX

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, kedua tanganku masih menggenggam tas berwarna biru donker itu. aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu menggosok mataku untuk memastikan bahwa semua itu hanya ilusi, tapi sayangnya pemandangan mengerikan itu masih menari-nari dimataku.

Aku mengaduk isi tas itu, berusaha mencari pakaian yang pantas kukenakan didepan Neji. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena membiarkan Ino dan Sakura mengambil alih urusan berkemasku. Yang bisa kutemukan didalam sana hanyalah baju-baju tidur berpotongan minim bahkan ada yang transparan. Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Baju lengan panjangku sudah keburu basah terkena air saat aku mandi tadi. Aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan pakaian tidur berwarna midnight blue yang menurutku adalah pakaian tersopan dan kimono handuk berwarna putih, mungkin aku bisa meminjam baju milik Neji. Dengan langkah gontai aku menyeret langkahku menuju kamarku, Kami-sama! Pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh dihadapan Neji.

"Tenten? Kenapa masih mengenakan jubah handuk?" Bulu kudukku meremang ketika mendengar suara bariton itu.

"E... ano... Neji-kun.."

"Hn?" Aku menoleh kearah Neji yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. "A... aku pinjam bajumu ya?"

"Nani? Ada apa dengan bajumu, Tenten?" Tanya Neji, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi sangat bingung.

"I-itu... sepertinya Ino dan Sa-sakura lupa membawakanku baju yang... sedikit ter-tertutup." Wajahku benar-benar panas sekarang, Neji tersenyum geli lalu langsung menarik tanganku. "Begini saja sudah cukup, Tenten." Ujar Neji sambil menyingkirkan kimono handuk yang masih melekat ditubuhku.

"Huaa! Neji jangan dibuka!" Neji tertawa geli. "Memangnya kenapa?" Kami-sama! Kenapa jantungku jadi ga karuan beginii?! Neji langsung membalikan keadaan, tadinya aku duduk meniban dirinya dan kini ia menibanku dari atas. Perasaan apa ini? antara perasaan takut, malu, sedih, senang bercampur jadi satu. "Ne-neji-"

"Ssst." Neji langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, dan bibir kami pun bersentuhan, ciuman ringan kami kini berlanjut menjadi semakin dalam, semakin dalam hingga membuatku kesulitan benafas. Bibir Neji yang tadinya bergelut di bibirku kini menyapu pipiku, hingga akhirnya telingaku.

"Malam ini, kau sangat cantik, Tenten." Hembusan nafas Neji di telingaku membuatku menggeliat kecil karena geli. Ada gejolak aneh didalam tubuhku, gejolak yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Setelah puas menciumi telingaku, bibirnya turun kebawah, mencium lembut leher jenjangku.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan Neji-kun?"

"Sudahlah Tenten, tidak usah khawatir." Setelah berkata begitu Neji melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Setelah puas dengan leherku, ia bangkit sejenak dan melepaskan baju tidur tipis itu, aku langsung membuang mukaku, berusaha menutupi tubuhku agar ia tidak bisa melihat tubuhku yang kini sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. "Tidak apa-apa Tenten." Tangannya dengan lembut menangkup wajahku, mencium bibirku dengan lembut. Selepas ciuman itu, aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi. Fikiran rasionalku sudah terbang entah kemana. Bibirku terus mengeluarkan erangan kecil tanpa kehendakku, tangan-tangan kecilku mencengkram punggung atletis Neji saat tubuhku dan tubuhnya bersatu, sejuta perasaan membuncah dari tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat terbayarkan dengan rasa puas akan kenikmatan dan cinta yang diberikan Neji secara bersamaan.

Malam itu, aku tidak merasa menyesal sedikitpun karena telah menyerahkan benda yang paling berharga milikku kepada Neji. Tidak ada rasa takut karena Neji mengekspresikannya dengan penuh kelembutan, penuh kasih sayang tidak hanya nafsu yang mengendalikannya.

Hingga akhirnya kami sama-sama melepas semua itu, aku memejamkan mataku dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku tertidur dipelukan sang Hyuuga.

**Yeaayyy! chappie empat! -_- sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya kalo lemonnya... huwaaa iya aku tau kok lemonnya pasti garing bangetkan, apalagi Nejinya kayaknya OOC banget huuu #dipanggang sama fc Neji. maaf maaf ya sekali lagi maaaf banget kalo di chappie ini agak terkesan aneh aku janji deh chappie selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi #nunduk nunduk. makasih yaa untuk yang sudah membaca fic sayaa, dan the last and the most important, reviews please thank you! sampai jumpa di chappie selanjutnyaaa! :*:***


	6. Chapter 6

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashasi Kishimoto, Just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN!"**

**Couple words from author:**

**Yaayy! chappie 5 is coming up! wuhuu, akhirnya setelah bersusah payah aku berhasil memperbaiki chappie ini semoga hasilnya sesuai harapan para readers yaa! Iyaiya, aku tau kok chappie kemarin tuh ancur banget apalagi lemonnya abal banget maaf ya para readers ku sayang #dimasukin kekarung terus dibuang *author nangis-nangis. tapiii! seperti janjiku, di chappie ini aku berusaha bikin sebagus mungkin, semoga sesuai harapan yaa *nunduknunduk. oke author bales reviews dulu yaa!**

**Moku-chan: Huwaaaaa maaf sekali ya moku-chan :""( jangan nangis dong huwaa aku emang belom pernah bikin fic lemon #ditendang. soalnya kan aku masih alim #disambit sama guru ngaji huhuhuuu, aku kapok deh bikin fic lemon *nangisnangis. yak! sebentar lagi gaaTen keluar kok tetap ikuti fic ini yaa :D**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Waduuuhh aku juga sempet seperti itu pas ngetik bagian lemonnya #plak! aku ga berbakat sama sekali bikin adegan lemon jadi malah terkesan aneh (?) huu sedih :( iyaaa! seperti kata Ino, Neji sangar sama kayak di medan perang #dihajar abis-abisan sama Neji. iya kita biarkan saja pasangan yang lagi dimabuk cinta itu berdua (?)**

**Yak! reviews sudah dibalas, aku masih merasa sangat berterimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah ngebaca fic ini yang nge reviews maupun tidak, terimakasih sekaliii hihi, semoga di chappie ini aku bisa membayar kesalahan yang kemarin *nari kuchkuch hotae -_- oke tanpa banyak chitchat lagi... chappie 5 here we goes!**

Chapter 5

Setelah menghabiskan seminggu penuh untuk berbulan madu, aku dan Neji kembali ke mansion Hyuuga di konohagakure. Aku mulai tinggal di kediaman klan ternama itu, mendampingi Neji dalam rapat keluarga, mengobrol dengan para tetua yang sepertinya masih saja membenciku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor kediaman Hyuuga yang panjang, satu-satunya penerangan disana hanyalah sinar rembulan yang tak tertutup awan. Aku melirik kesebelah kiri, menatap sebuah kolam ikan yang berada dihalaman belakang kediaman Hyuuga. Tempat aku dan Gaara terakhir kali bertemu, aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar dipinggiran kolam itu.

Bagaimana kabar Gaara sekarang? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya, apa dia sudah menikah? "Kau belum tidur, Hime?" Aku langsung membalikan tubuhku, seorang laki-laki bermata lavender berjalan menghampiriku. "Eh, Neji-kun. Kau sudah pulang."

"Hn." Meskipun sudah menikah dia masih saja sering ber 'hn' ria. "Kenapa kamu belum tidur?"

"A-aku hanya, aku hanya kesepian karena kamu sedang menjalankan misi, tapi untungnya kau sudah kembali."

"Maaf ya, aku jadi sering meninggalkanmu sendiri."

"Ah tidak kok, aku mengerti. Seorang anbu sepertimu pastilah sangat sibuk." Neji mengangguk kecil. "Apa kau rindu menjadi, Shinobi?"

"Eh?" Aku menoleh kearah suamiku yang kini duduk disebelahku. "Ya, mungkin sedikit, sudah lama sekali aku tidak menyentuh gulungan-gulungan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih lagi kapan-kapan?"

"Jangan bercanda, aku pasti kalah melawan seorang anbu seperti kamu."

"Jangan pesimis dulu, Hyuuga Tenten." Wajahku bersemu merah ketika Neji mengucapkan nama yang kusandang setahun yang lalu itu.

"Bagaimana dengan perang itu Neji?"

"Hn?" Ia menoleh kearahku sekarang, sedikit kaget karena pertanyaanku.

"Bagaimana perkembangan tentang perang itu?" Tanyaku lesu.

"Otogakure sepertinya tengah merencanakan penyerangan ke konoha, tapi Naruto sudah meminta bantuan suna dan beberapa negara lainnya untuk membantu." Aku meringis ketika mendengar jawaban Neji. Ya baru beberapa tahun Konoha merasa lega dan aman setelah penyerangan orochimaru saat ujian chunnin itu, desa otogakure yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Obito kembali menyerang konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku sempat merasa cemas ketika Neji dipanggil untuk turun ke medan perang, tapi syukurlah ia kembali dengan selamat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku hanya khawatir, aku khawatir jika kau..."

"Sudahlah, lagipula penyerangan kedua belum tentu terjadi, itu hanya prediksiku dan Shikamaru." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum kecil, laki-laki itu membelai kepalaku, berusaha membuatku tenang.

XXX

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke kamar melalui jendela, perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Aku langsung tersenyum ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang masih tertidur pulas dihadapanku, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai saat tertidur. tangannya memeluk pinggang polosku. Hembusan nafasnya menampar lembut keningku, aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar dengkuran lembutnya. Aku tersenyum geli lalu memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku. Aku segera memungut jubah tidurku, mengenakannya untuk menutupi tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kakikku untuk keluar kamar, rasa mual tiba-tiba mendera perutku. Aku langsung membekap mulutku dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kiriku memegangi perutku yang terasa nyeri.

Aku segera berlari ketika merasakan cairan mengumpul di mulutku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan memuntahkan semuanya didalam wastafel yang terbuat dari batu pualam. Bisa kulihat cairan berwarna bening bercampur warna kuning tergenang disana, melihat cairan menjijikan itu membuatku semakin pusing dan akhirnya muntah lagi. Hoek! Uhuk, uhuk! Cairan menjijikan itu langsung hanyut ketika aku memutar kran wastafel, bau aneh masih menyengat disana menari-nari dirongga hidungku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" sepasang tangan yang hangat menyibak rambut coklatku yang tergerai dipunggung, mengikatnya menjadi satu cepolan.

"Mungkin karena salah makan, atau masuk angin. Tidak usah khawatir." Ucapku sambil membasuh muka ku dengan air yang meluncur keluar dari kran wastafel. "Kan sudah kubilang, jangan sering duduk di taman malam-malam." Aku membalikan tubuhku, hal pertama yang kulihat adalah sosok laki-laki bermata lavender yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh khawatir.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa, Neji-kun."

"Sudah dua kali kamu muntah-muntah seperti ini, apa masih pantas disebut 'tidak apa-apa'?." aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neji-kun. Tak perlu khawatir." Sepertinya Neji tidak menghiraukan ucapanku, buktinya ia tetap memasang tampang tidak yakin seperti itu. aku mendengus kesal lalu mendorong tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kerumah sakit nanti, puas? Sebaiknya kau cepat bergegas hari ini kau ada janji dengan Naruto bukan?" Neji hanya membalas kata-kataku dengan gumaman khasnya 'hn'.

XXX

"Eh apa? M-muntah-muntah?" Aku mengangguk kecil. Gadis di sebelahku hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh tanganku.

"M-mungkin Tenten-nee-san ha-"

"Hamil?! Masa iya aku hamil?" Ujarku tidak percaya.

"Eh, bisa s-saja. Tenten-nee-san kan s-sudah sa-satu tahun me-menikah d-dengan Ne-Neji-nii-san." Aku melirik ke adik iparku ini, Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuajak bicara di mansion ini. Hiashi-sama? Kami memang sering mengobrol akrab, tapi ia selalu sibuk dengan urusan klan, dan para tua bangka itu? cih jangan harap aku mau membuang-buang suaraku dengan mereka. "Benar juga sih, Hinata-chan saja sudah hamil ya." Hinata langsung tersipu malu sambil mengelus gundukan kecil di perutnya. Hinata menikah dengan si hokage bodoh, Naruto dua bulan setelah pernikahanku dengan Neji, dan lihat sekarang Hinata sudah mengandung anak sang hokage itu, tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana anak mereka nanti, aku harap lebih condong ke Kaa-san nya.

"Coba ini saja?"

"Eh?" Aku melirik kearah tangan mungil Hinata yang menyodorkan sebuah benda mirip termometer kearahku. "Apa..."

"Coba saja, Tenten-nii-san." Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum simpul.

Xxx

Kedua tanganku mencengkram wastafel pualam itu, menyangga tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Aku memperhatikan refleksi wajahku yang terlihat shock di kaca yang tergantung dihadapanku. Aku melirik kembali ke alat yang mirip termometer itu untuk memastikan apakah hasilnya tetap sama atau tidak. Hasilnya tetap sama, dua garis merah. Tangan kananku mengelus lembut perutku yang masih rata. Didalam sana, didalam sana...

Tak sadar aku menitikan air mata. Aku masih tak percaya kalau aku tengah mengandung buah cintaku dan Neji. Disana, didalam sana ada anakku yang masih berupa segumpal darah. Hasil peleburan sel telur miliku dengan sperma Neji, aku masih tak percaya ini! Sembilan bulan lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ibu, aku tak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia ketika membayangkan. Membayangkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut auburn dengan mata lavender berlari-lari di kediaman Hyuuga, membuat suasana lebih hidup.

"Tenten? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Aku membalikan tubuhku, kulihat Neji tengah menoleh kearahku diambang pintu kamar mandi. aku segera menghapus air mataku. "Kau sudah pulang, Neji?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar aku memanggilmu tadi, Tenten?"

"Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi." Ujarku sambil menghampiri suamiku yang langsung memeluku ketika aku berdiri didekatnya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu hingga membuatmu menangis, eh?"

"Tadi aku terpeleset di kamar mandi, lalu tak sengaja menangis." Ujarku sambil tertawa kecil. Neji melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium keningku.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Ujar Neji sambil menggamit tanganku dan menuntunku untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Apa itu, Neji-kun?" Neji terdiam sejenak, mata lavendernya kembali menatap mata hazelku, bisa kulihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat jelas dimatanya.

"Tadi, kabuto salah satu shinobi otogakure yang berhasil kutangkap bersaksi bahwa Obito akan menyerang desa besok." Aku terbelalak kaget, tapi kuputuskan untuk tetap diam mendengarkan penjelasan Neji.

"Ia bilang Obito sudah berhasil merekrut organisasi-organisasi ilegal di setiap negara. Menurut pantauan shinobi yang bertugas di gerbang, otogakure melempar bom asap beberapa meter didepan konoha, sebagai tanda peperangan akan dimulai." Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan, tangan Neji menggenggam tanganku sangat erat.

"Naruto-sama memutuskan untuk mengutus rookie 9 untuk turun dalam perang." Apa? rookie sembilan? Berarti aku?

"Berarti aku juga akan-"

"Tidak, aku sudah bilang pada Naruto untuk tidak mengikut sertakanmu dalam peperangan."

"Tapi... kau akan turun dalam medan perang?" Neji mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan tetap ikut! Aku harus berada disana, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu-"

"Tenten, dengarkan aku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula Naruto sendiri pun akan turun tangan dalam peperangan ini, juga shinobi-shinobi terkemuka dari suna akan membantu kita, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengikut sertakan aku?! Kalau kau bilang aku tidak usah khawatir kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk tetap disini? Bukankah berarti kalaupun aku ikut aku akan baik-baik saja?" Neji terdiam sejenak, ia merengkuh tubuh mungilku yang bergelung didalam pangkuannya, seperti seorang anak yang dipangku oleh ayahnya.

"Neji, aku tidak bisa duduk diam disini sementara kau berjuang diluar sana. Aku dan kamu, kita satu tim. Kau ingat? Kita ini tim sembilan, bersama Gai-sensei dan Lee." Aku menangkup wajah tampan Neji hingga ia menatap mataku.

"Aku hanya takut... aku hanya takut aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungimu, Tenten." Aku tercengang, jujur aku kaget mendengar kata-kata Neji. Asal kalian tahu seorang Hyuuga tidak pernah merendah didepan orang lain.

"Kau ini, seperti bukan Hyuuga Neji saja." Ujarku sambil berusaha tertawa kecil. "Pokoknya, aku akan tetap ikut meskipun kau memaksa aku akan tetap ikut." Ujarku mantap. Neji tersenyum lalu mendengus kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Aku terkekeh lalu melingkarkan tanganku di leher Neji. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih dulu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan kaiten mu Neji." Neji tersenyum kecil, merasa malu karena kejadian delapan tahun silam, ketika ia benar-benar menyerangku dengan kaitennya hingga membuat tangan kiriku lumpuh (baca: Chap1)

"Apa kau tidak bosan berlatih denganku? hasilnya akan selalu sama, kau kalah melawanku." Aku tersenyum ketus ketika mendengar kata-kata meremehkan keluar dari mulut suamiku.

"Bisa dipastikan kali ini hasilnya berbeda, Hyuuga Neji."

"Kita lihat saja, Hyuuga Tenten." Aku dan Neji tertawa karena jadi mengingat masa lalu, saat latihan pasti saja selalu aku yang kalah. Jangan khawatir Neji, aku akan berdiri disampingmu. Seperti sumpah yang kukumandangkan setahun silam, dihadapan seluruh rakyat konoha, bahwa aku akan mendampingimu menjalani kehidupan yang fana ini sampai ajal menjemput.

**Yak sampai juga di chappie 5 hehe, bagaimana? semoga kalian puas ya dengan chappie ini hihi. tentunya aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih sama maaf karena pasti banyak kesalahan di chap ini dan terimakasih buat waktunya untuk membaca fic ini. terakhir, Reviews please hihi see ya on the next chap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashasi Kishimoto. just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa, dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN"**

**couple words from author:**

**haihaihaihaiiii! ketemu lagi sama author yang gajelas dan kepedean ini ._. #seketika bubar. akhirnya sampailah disaat yang... huwaaaa! author saranin bagi para readers yang sangat sangat menyukai NEJI untuk menyiapkan tissue minimal satu truk O.O #Plak! Di chappie sebelomnya si panda kita yang paling imut, Tenten *diserang pake shuriken sama Tenten, hamil o.O tapi doi kayaknya masih gamau kasih tau tuh ke sang suami tercinta hhh ada-ada aja kamu ini Tenten, tapi gapapa author masih sayang sama kamu kok Ten #di jyuken sama Neji. nah daripada author makin gajelas, mending aku balesin reviews dulu yaaa**

**Moku-chan: huwaa maaf kalo pendek banget ._. pengennya sih dipanjangin lagi tapi berhubung otak udah gabisa diajak kerjasama jadi ya segitu drpd jadi ngelantur dan gajelas hehe, sesuai permintaan Moku-chan di chappie ini sedikit panjang dari chappie sebelumnya hehe, terimakasih ya Moku-chan atas reviews nya :3**

**kchan: Hi juga kchan hihi, uwaaa aku juga pas ngetik hampir nangis kok ga kamu doang yang berkaca-kaca hehe, terimakasih yaa amin semoga aku bisa menjaga alur cerita ini agar tetep enak dibaca dan ga ngebosenin hehe *nyengir kuda #plak! terus ikutin fic ini yaa dan thanks a lot buat reviewnyaa hehe.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: uwaaa Fumiyo teliti sekali ya, maaf-maaf aku nge uploadnya emang buru-buru jadi ya ya gitu deh *banyak alesan #plak! terimakasih yaa aku bakal lebih teliti di chappie seterusnya hehe. iya Tenten ceritanya kelewat semangat sama geregetan jadi lupa ngasih tau #ditendang Tenten. Tenten gaakan apa-apa kok, dia kan kuat seperti author #ketauan sering galau (?) hehe, makasiiih Fumiyo :3 aku akan berusaha bikin fic ini terus maju hehe, makasih sudah me review.**

**yak! reviews sudah dibalas. aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang nge reviews maupun yang engga. semoga aja fic ini bisa selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskan aminnn, okee ga banyak chitchat, chappie 6 here we goes!**

Chapter 6

Dengan lembut aku menyikat rambut coklat auburnku dengan sebuah sikat rambut berwarna keemasan. Setelah rambutku terasa halus, aku langsung mengangkat rambutku, mengikatnya menjadi dua cepolan. Setelah berhasil menyangga cepolanku dengan sebuah pita, aku menatap refleksiku di sebuah kaca dihadapanku. Benar-benar seperti menyelam kemasa lalu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencepol rambutku seperti ini, cepol panda yang sudah menjadi ciri khasku. Tinggal satu yang kurang, aku meraih sebuah ikat kepala berwarna coklat dengan lempengan perak didepannya. Dilempengan itu terukir lambang konohagakure. Aku segera mengenakan ikat kepala itu di keningku. Aku teresnyum kecil lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah lemari pakaian yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni dengan ukiran sederhana.

Tanganku mengaduk-aduk isi lemari itu, mencari sesuatu yang kusimpan lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu. Aku segera menarik keluar benda itu, merentangkannya dihadapanku. Baju berwarna putih berlengan panjang, dengan kancing ala chinesse di sekitar dada. Baju berbahan beludru yang sering kukenakan lima tahun silam, baju yang paling berharga diantara setumpuk kimono serta baju sederhana yang kumiliki. Aku segera mengenakan baju itu. baju pemberian Neji, benda pertama yang Neji berikan padaku.

Setelah berpakaian, aku melangkahkan kakiku kesudut kamar, memilih beberapa gulungan yang berdebu lalu memasukannya kesaku celana ninjaku. Tak sengaja tatapanku bertemu dengan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna gelap. Dengan hati-hati aku meraih benda itu, membuka tutupnya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah kunai dengan ukiran kanji yang bertuliskan "Sunagakure", aku segera menyelipkan kunai itu kedalam kantung senjata lalu kembali melangkah kedepan meja riasku. Hampir saja aku lupa dengan kalung itu, akupun segera mengenakannya dan menyelipkannya dibalik baju putihku.

Aku menyempatkan diri untuk kekamar mandi, berdiri mematung didepan wastafel. Membasuh wajahku sebelum aku keluar. Kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi hari ini bukan? Aku menggeleng, aku sudah berjanji aku selalu disamping Neji, tak apa kalaupun aku mati asalkan aku berada didekatnya. Aku mengelus perutku yang masih rata, menyelipkan alat berbentuk termometer itu diantara kran wastafel dan bergumam. "Ini akan menjadi hadiah yang bagus sesudah perang bukan begitu, Neji-kun?"

Xxx

TRANG! BYASH! BRUGH! TRANG! TRANG!

"Kh! Tenten kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku melirik ke sebelah kananku, berusaha mengatur nafasku sebelum menjawab. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

SRAK! TRANG! Satu orang kembali jatuh ditanganku, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melukai orang. "Ternyata, kau masih seperti dulu, Tenten."

"Kau kira menikah denganmu dan tinggal di rumah mewah akan mengubahku, Hyuuga? Jangan harap!" Ujarku sambil menyeringai. Melihat seringaianku itu, Neji tertawa sambil kembali menyerang siapapun dihadapannya. "Sepertinya kita imbang kali ini."

"Tidak kuharap begitu." Ujarku lantang, aku kembali menghunuskan kunai ke salahsatu shinobi otogakure yang berusaha menyerangku. Disinilah aku, seorang Hyuuga Tenten berada dimedan perang. Awalnya semua berjalan dengan lancar, aku dan Neji masih tetap berdekatan dan dengan semangat menyerang setiap musuh dihadapan kami. Bahkan aku sampai berkompetisi dengan Neji. Tapi beberapa jam berlalu, tenagaku mulai habis. Vacum dari latihan selama setahun ternyata berdampak banyak pada staminaku.

Karena jarang latihan aku jadi mudah lelah, dan lemparan shurikenku tak seakurat dulu. Berkali-kali Neji menarik tubuhku agar tidak terkena lemparan kunai dan shuriken yang membabi buta. Aku melihat kesekeliling, para shinobi rookie 9 tengah berjuang disana, Lee dengan beringasnya bersama Gai-sensei menyapu habis para shinobi oto. Shikamaru dengan Choji yang menghalau setiap musuh yang mendekat ke gerbang, Shino dan Kiba yang menyerang dihadapanku. Semua menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing dengan sangat bagus. Hingga akhirnya mereka secara satu persatu kehabisan chakra, bala bantuan berdatangan untuk membantu shinobi rookie 9, tapi apa daya? shinobi konoha tidak sebanding dengan shinobi oto.

Tubuhku mulai di penuhi luka karena tergores shuriken, Neji berusaha sekuat tenaga agar terus melindungiku. Aku jadi menyesal karena ngotot ikut kedalam perang, bukan menyesal karena aku terluka tapi... karena aku Neji jadi harus mengeluarkan kekuatan yang ekstra untuk melindungiku yang sering kecolongan. "GAI-SENSEI! BERTAHANLAH GAI-SENSEI!" Suara teriakan Lee mendobrak masuk telingaku, membuatku menoleh kearah Lee yang tengah terduduk dengan memangku kepala Gai-sensei yang berambut mangkuk, Sakura dengan sigap melindungi kekasihnya yang tengah dirundung rasa sedih yang luar biasa, lalu segera membantu Lee untuk membawa Gai-sensei menjauhi medan perang. Air mata mengumpul di mataku, 'aku harap, Gai-sensei baik-baik saja.'

"Baiklah, sepertinya situasi disini sudah aman, ayo kita menyusul Naruto." Melihatku yang masih berdiri terpaku, Neji langsung mengguncang tubuhku. "Tenten! Kau kenapa?!"

"A... aku tidak apa-apa, baiklah ayo!" Ujarku, Neji segera berlari didepanku, aku pun sebisa mungkin menyusul suamiku. Tetapi langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan dibelakangku. "TENTEN! T-TOLONG A-A-AKU!" Aku langsung membalikan tubuh, seorang gadis berambut pirang pasir berkucir empat tersungkur disana, dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya.

"TEMARI!" Aku menoleh kearah siluet Neji yang semakin menjauh.

"NEJI! TUNGGU AKU! AKU AKAN MENYUSUL KESANA!" Setelah berteriak, aku menghampiri Temari yang keadaannya terlihat sangat parah. Semoga saja Neji mendengarku dan menungguku. Aku segera mengangkat tangan Temari dan melingkarkannya di tengkukku.

"T-Tenten?! A-aku..."

"Sudahlah, Temari! Ayo bedirilah aku akan mengantarmu ke Sakura agar ia bisa mengobatimu." Entah mengapa rasa dendamku pada Temari langsung pupus ketika gadis itu berbisik. "Arigatougozaimasu, Tenten-chan." Aku tersenyum dan langsung membopong tubuh Temari yang sudah lemas karena kehabisan darah. "TEMARI!" laki-laki berambut merah terang langsung menghampiriku dan Temari. "Gaara-san."

"Apa- apa yang terjadi?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menangkup wajah kakak perempuannya. "Gaara-san, kau harus mengantar Temari ke Sakura, lukanya cukup parah." Aku langsung menyerahkan Temari kepada sang adik yang masih syok.

"Cepatlah Gaara-san! Aku harus menyusul Neji."

"Ba-baiklah, Arigatou Tenten!" Aku langsung meninggalkan kakak beradik itu, berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari para shinobi musuh yang menghalauku, aku tidak peduli dengan shuriken yang melukai tangan serta kakiku, yang terpenting adalah aku harus memastikan Neji baik-baik saja.

Mataku bertemu dengan siluet Neji yang telah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"NEJI-KUN!" Teriakku, aku merasa sangat bahagia karena melihat Neji baik-baik saja. Senyum diwajahku meluntur ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya, ia tersenyum tipis pada Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di hadapannya, tunggu Hinata? Sedang apa ia disini?

"NEJI-KUN!" Teriakku sekali lagi, kali ini mereka bertiga menoleh kearahku, setelah aku berada tak jauh darinya barulah aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tubuh Neji dipenuhi luka, jaket aliansi konoha yang ia kenakan dipenuhi bercak darah dan yang terparah... di dada dan perut tertancap dua buah kayu berujung runcing yang sangat besar, yang menancap dari belakang hingga hampir menembus kedepan. tak lama dua kayu raksasa itu tercabut dari tubuh suamiku, mata Neji terbelalak kaget lalu segera tersenyum kecil kearahku hingga akhirnya tubuhnya rubuh. Bagaikan gerakan lambat aku berlari mendekati suamiku, air mata membanjiri mataku. "NEJI-KUN!" Hingga akhirnya, HAP! aku berhasil menangkap tubuh Neji yang rubuh. Aku segera menidurkannya ditanah.

"T...Tenten? K-ka...u kah it-u?" Mata lavendernya menatap mata hazelku, ada ekspresi tak percaya di bola matanya. "Neji... ini aku... Tenten..."

"Syu-syukur...lah ka...kau se-selamat..." Aku menyingkirkan helaian rambut coklat Neji yang menutupi wajahnya, dengan lembut kurengkuh kepalanya kedalam pelukanku. "Neji... APA YANG TERJADII?!"

"A...aku..ti..tidak ap-apa Hi...me..." oh tidak! Jantungnya mulai... Kami-sama hamba mohon jangan ambil Neji, jangan sekarang. Aku menjauhkan kepala Neji dari pelukanku, sekali lagi mata lavendernya mengunci mata hazelku yang berlinang air mata. "Hi...me... a-aku... be-benar.. benar ber-bersyu...kur pa-pada Kami...sama, ka-karena te..telah me-mengirimkan ma..malaikat se...sepertimu u...untuk me-men..emani..ku wa-walau ha...hanya sebentar..."

"BICARA APA KAU, BAKA! KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERKATA BEGITU!" Aku mulai berteriak histeris, air mata kembali mengalir keluar ketika melihat wajahnya yang meringis menahan rasa sakit. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku, membuat tanganku berlumuran darah, darahnya. Baju putihku berlumuran darah, tanganku hingga pipiku, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Hi...me.. a-aku... me-mencintai...mu, k-kau ta-tau i...tu..bu..kan?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU TAHU, BAKA! JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU AKAN PERGI!" Teriakku lagi, Neji hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ja-jangan me...nangi..s nyo..nya Hyuu...ga.." Bisa kudengar suara isakan tangis dari Hinata yang terduduk lemas dibelakangku.

"Hi...me... a...aku sa-sangat me..ncintai..mu."

"Aku juga Neji, lebih dari diriku sendiri, kau tahu!"

"Ma...afkan a-aku...hi..me.."

"NEJI! JANGAN NEJI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, KAU BAHKAN BELUM TAHU KAN?! KALAU AKU MENGANDUNG ANAKMU!" Pekikku, Neji tersenyum getir lalu mengusap perutku yang masih rata.

"A...ku..me-mencinta.i ka..lian be-berdu..a. jaga dia unt-untukku.. hi... me." mata Neji mulai tertutup, denyut nadinya mulai melemah. Kami-sama kumohon jangan ambil dia! Jangan sekarang!

"NEJII!" Tangan Neji tiba-tiba saja melilit di tengkukku, menarikku mendekat kewajahnya, bibir kami pun bersentuhan. Ciuman terakhirku, terasa sangat berbeda dibandingkan ratusan ciuman lainnya. Bibir Neji yang biasanya selalu terasa hangat kini sangat dingin. Setelah ciuman singkat itu, mata Neji tertutup dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya. Kulihat kepulan asap tipis keluar dari dahinya, apa ini? segel Neji, hilang.

"NEJIIIII!" Aku menangis tersedu-sedu sementara Naruto berusaha beringsut mendekatiku. "MEMBOSANKAN! LEBIH BAIK KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, menatap tajam ke seenggok iblis yang telah membunuh suamiku, manusia yang paling kusayangi lebih dari diriku sendiri. Air mataku sejenak terhenti, tatapanku terkunci padanya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan." Gumamku, aku meletakan kepala suamiku di tanah dengan hati-hati. Entah kekuatan darimana yang membuatku berdiri dan menatap iblis itu. "SAMPAI MATI AKU TAKKAN MEMAAFKANMU!" Teriakku, aku langsung berlari menghampiri makhluk itu.

"TENTEN!" Teriak Naruto yang terlambat mencegahku, dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya aku berlari menghampiri makhluk itu, hanya bermodal dendam dan amarah yang menggebu-gebu aku meraih gulungan raksasa yang berada di punggungku dan langsung melemparnya keangkasa hingga membuat gulungan itu terbuka. "SHOUSORYUUU!" puff, gulungan itu berubah menjadi sebuah bola besi raksasa dengan rantai panjang menjuntai dihadapanku. Dengan segenap tenaga aku memutar bola besi raksasa itu diatas kepala Obito dan membantingnya kebawah, membuat iblis itu mati seketika.

'Aku berhasil Neji... aku berhasil membunuhnya...' tiba-tiba saja terpaan angin menerjang tubuhku membuatku yang kehabisan chakra langsung amburk ditempat, yang terakhir kuingat adalah beberapa orang yang meneriaki namaku.

XXX

Berkali-kali aku mengerjapkan mataku, sinar putih menyeruak masuk kemataku, membuatku menggosok mataku berkali-kali. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku ke sebelah kanan. Kemana?! Kemana dia?! Kemana wajah damai yang biasa kulihat setiap aku membuka kedua mataku? kemana tangan yang penuh kehangatan yang selalu melingkar di pinggangku?!

"Tenten-nee-chan!" aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ap-apa kau tidak a-apa-apa?" Aku tersenyum hambar. "Aku tidak tahu, Hinata-chan." Hinata terdiam melihat reaksiku. Tidak ada, sekarang tidak ada lagi wajah itu. aku tidak bisa menemukan wajah itu ketika aku bangun, aku tidak bisa bersandar dipundaknya, tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan dari belaiannya, tidak bisa menenggelamkan kepalaku kepelukannya yang hangat. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku.

"Te-tenten-nee-chan? A-apa k-kondisimu su-sudah membaik? Hari i-ini pemakaman, apa ka-kau da-"

"A-aku tahu, Hinata-chan. Aku pasti datang."

XXX

Tatapanku lurus kedepan, tatapan kosong. Dihadapanku, sebuah meja panjang berisi berbagai foto yang dihiasi karangan bunga dipajang disana. Tatapanku selalu tertuju ke foto itu, foto laki-laki bermata lavender yang tersenyum kecil. Aku dan yang lain menundukan kepala untuk mulai berdoa, mendoakan arwah pahlawan negara. Setelah berdoa, kami mengangkat kepala. Diawali dari Sang hokage ke enam, menaruh beberapa bungkus bunga di setiap nisan yang ada disana. Satu persatu para rakyat konoha pun ikut menaruh bunga-bunga itu hingga tiba giliranku.

**Hyuuga Neji, 3 July 19xx s/ 14 July 2013**

Aku terdiam sejenak, memandang nisan itu. seketika itu juga, tetesan hujan turun membasahi tubuhku. Daerah pemakaman itu sudah sunyi, hanya tinggal aku disana. Aku tersenyum getir lalu berjongkok disamping nisan itu. ironis bukan? Hujan turun semakin lebat? Seolah ikut menangis bersamaku. Aku meletakan sebungkus bunga lily putih didepan nisan itu dan membelai batu nisan yang dingin dan basah itu.

Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku masih tidak percaya kalau didalam sana terdapat tubuh atau setidaknya abu suamiku yang dikubur bermeter-meter dalamnya. Ingin sekali aku menggali kembali tanah itu dan membawa Neji keluar, menyelamatkannya, meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja lalu menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa, bersamanya. Tapi kenyataan kembali menamparku, membuatku segera tersadar dari khayalan aneh itu. Aku berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi taman pemakaman itu.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, pikiranku kosong, aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini. aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan tubuhku yang basah kuyup karena tersiram air hujan. Mungkin saat ini tampilanku seperti zombie yang baru bangkit dari kubur? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

"Tenten!" Aku tidak menoleh, biasanya aku akan langsung menoleh lalu tersenyum ke orang yang memanggilku, siapapun itu. Tapi kali ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa, tidak akan bisa. Aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja hujan berhenti, aku segera mengangkat wajahku.

"Kau ini, kenapa hujan-hujanan seperti itu, Baka!" aku menoleh ke seseorang yang berdiri memayungiku dari sebelah kiri. Rambut merah itu, aku membuang mukaku, tidak peduli dengan omelannya.

"Tubuhmu basah kuyup, ayo cepat!" Tangan Gaara melingkar di pundakku menyalurkan kehangatan ditubuhku yang terasa membeku. Ingin sekali aku menepisnya 'aku masih milik Neji, dan tidak ada laki-laki manapun yang boleh menyentuhku.' Tapi apa daya? Aku malah menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak Gaara, tak apa kan kalau aku hanya bersandar padanya? Aku memang butuh tempat untuk menyandarkan hatiku.

XXX

"Ini, minumlah." Aku meraih sebuah mug berwarna pink dengan gambar beruang teddy bear disana. Aku menoleh kearah laki-laki yang berdiri dihadapanku lalu tertawa hambar. "Aku tidak menyangka seorang kazekage mempunyai mug selucu ini." kulihat semburat merah mewarnai pipinya.

"I-itu punya Temari." Aku tersenyum getir lalu meminum coklat panas itu. "Eh, kau keringkan tubuhmu aku akan mencari baju Temari yang mungkin bisa kau kenakan." Kata laki-laki bermata jade itu sambil melempar sebuah handuk kearahku. Aku mengelap wajahku dengan handuk itu, aroma pohon pinus langsung menyeruak ke rongga hidungku. Ternyata seperti ini bau Gaara.

'Sangat berbeda dengan Neji ya? Tubuh Neji kan mengeluarkan bau mint yang alami.' Aku kembali tersenyum getir. 'Kalau saja kau masih disini, mungkin sekarang kau tengah melonjak bahagia karena aku baru memberitahumu soal kehamilanku, lalu kau akan mencium keningku dan memelukku seperti biasa.' Air mata kembali menyembul dari mataku, tapi langsung kuhapus ketika melihat sosok Gaara muncul dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Eh... ini mungkin kau bisa mengenakan baju ini..." Gaara melemparkan sebuah yukata berwarna coklat. "Arigatou ne, Gaara-san. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang." Ujarku dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak, diluar masih hujan dan tubuhmu masih basah. Saat hujan mulai reda aku akan mengantarmu pulang, sekarang cepat ganti pakaianmu."

Akhirnya karena malas berdebat dengan siapapun aku menuruti kata-kata Gaara, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi apartemen itu. beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan yukata berwarna coklat pasir. Aku langsung duduk disamping Gaara.

"Tenten... Gomenasai." Aku menoleh kearah Gaara yang menundukan kepalanya. "Eh? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Karena menolong Temari, kau jadi tidak bisa melindungi Neji, seharusnya aku ada disana untuk menyelamatkan kakakku." Aku tersenyum getir.

"Tidak apa-apa... tak usah dipikirkan." Gaara menoleh kearahku tatapannya masih juga datar. "Kau ini, padahalkan harusnya aku yang menghiburmu."

"Gomen." Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Tenten?"

"Hn?"

"Perbanmu harus diganti." Aku meraba perban yang melilit di tangan dan kakiku. "Ah.. aku bisa menggantinya nanti, tenang saja." Seolah tidak mendengar kata-kataku, Gaara beranjak pergi lalu kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak berwarna putih. "Kebetulan ada perban, ganti sekarang." Dengan berat hati aku membuka kotak itu, mengambil segulung perban putih lalu mulai membuka perban lamaku yang basah karena terkena air hujan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Temari-san?" Tanyaku.

"Keadaannya memang lumayan parah, tapi Sakura-san bilang dia sudah membaik." Aku mengangguk kecil. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri?"

"Kau bisa lihat bukan? Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya kehabisan chakra kemarin, itu saja." Ujarku sambil melilitkan perban baru ke luka-lukaku.

"Hujannya sudah reda, lebih baik kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan bajuku?"

"Taruh saja di kantung plastik dan bawa pulang, plastiknya ada di dapur." Ujar Gaara sambil berdiri. Aku mengikuti perintahnya dan menghampiri Gaara yang sudah berdiri menungguku lengkap dengan payungnya. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, baik aku maupun Gaara sepertinya kami berdua sama-sama sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Tak terasa kami pun sampai di kediaman Hyuuga. "Baiklah, Arigatou ne Gaara-san." Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil, hujan turun semakin deras.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah mengantarku, lihat kan hujannya semakin deras. Akukan bisa pulang sendiri." Kataku. "Kau berkata seolah kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri." Ujar Gaara, aku menatap mata jadenya, meminta suatu penjelasan. "Walaupun Neji-sama sudah tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah sendirian, ingat itu."

"A-aku tahu, tapi kan aku sudah dewasa dan aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri."

"Aku tahu..."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kau pulang sebelum hujan semakin deras." Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu berbisik sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Ingatlah, kau tidak pernah sendirian, Hyuuga Tenten." Setelah berbisik seperti itu, Gaara membalikan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menembus jalanan konoha yang sepi, sementara aku diam mematung menatap siluet Gaara yang semakin menjauh, hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga setelah mata hazelku tidak dapat menangkap siluet laki-laki itu.

**HUWAAAA! Bagaimana readers? sedih engga? aku sih sedih #ditendang. di chappie ini aku mau bikin kesan sedih yang teramat dalam, semoga kata-kata yang aku gunakan bisa menyampaikan perasaan itu ya. sumpah, pas ngetik ini aku nangis sendiri loh. rasanya seperti menorehkan luka diatas luka *cieilah #digetok. di chappie ini GaaTen nya mulai muncul nih, liat aja kan Gaara langsung gaspol tuh #dimasukin ke gentongnya Gaara. oke aku mau berterimakasih buat para readers yang udah ngikutin fic aku dari awal sampai akhir, dan yang terakhir, reviews yaaa! see ya on the next chap :"D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashashi Kishimoto, just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok Puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pair, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENHGARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN!"**

**couple words from author:**

**Huwaaaa! chappie enam sepertinya tidak terlalu disukai oleh para pencinta Neji ya, karena kan Neji sudah... huwaahh jadi kembali sedih karena meninggalnya Neji, om kishi emang tega banget ya #ditendang sama om kishi. ya di chappie ini dan chappie sebelumnya udah mulai keliatan kan GaaTen nya, maaf ya bagi para readers yang gasuka pairing ini, alasan aku memilih Gaara karena sifatnya yang hampir mirip dengan Neji #Gaara sama Neji siap-siap mukul author. yak aku mau bales reviews dulu yaa.**

**Moku-chan: yak, di chappie ini dan seterusnya hanya ada GaaTen, soal diperbanyak akan aku usahakan yaa, semoga otak ga butek biar bisa dipanjangin hehe. makasih atas reviewnya Moku-chan.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Uuuh, sama aku juga nangis sampe sekarang :'( sepertinya aku berhasil nyampein kesan sedihnya ya *nyengir didepan laptop wehehe, iya nih GaaTen nya mulai keluar, maaf ya kalo gasuka sama crack pairingnya, abis kan kasian Tenten nya kalo gadicariin pasangan #ditusuk pake kunai sama Tenten. semoga Fumiyo masih mau mengikuti fic aku hehe, makasih atas review nyaa.**

**nah, reviews udah dibales, baiklah kita lanjut ke chappie tujuh ya! chappie 7 here we goes!**

Chapter 7

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat, sangat cepat malah. Tak terasa sudah enam bulan sejak perang shinobi keempat itu, sejak kematian Neji. Warga desa bahu membahu mulai membangun kembali desanya. Semua mulai bangkit dari kesedihannya karena ditinggal oleh orang yang dicintai, semua kecuali aku. Selama enam bulan ini hari-hariku terasa hambar, sangat hambar. Makan, tidur, makan, tidur. hanya itu yang kulakukan. Sebulan sekali aku pergi ke rumah sakit konoha untuk memeriksakan kondisi janinku yang mulai membesar. Rasanya sangat sulit melewati ini semua seorang diri, ya meskipun Hinata selalu berusaha sesering mungkin menemaniku, tetap saja.

Hampir setiap sore aku berziarah ke makam Neji. Biasanya setelah pulang dari makam Neji aku akan menangis semalaman, memeluk bantal Neji, melapisi bantal Neji dengan baju Neji beranggapan seolah-olah itu adalah dirinya, sungguh aku sudah seperti orang gila. Biasanya aku akan menangis sampai subuh, tertidur tiga jam lalu bangun, menyantap sarapan, duduk di pinggir kolam bengong disana selama tiga jam, kadang jika ada Hinata ia akan mengajakku mengobrol, tapi kalau tidak ada aku hanya terdiam memandangi ikan yang berenang-renang disana. Setelah bengong di pinggir kolam, aku menyantap makan siang lalu setelah itu masuk kekamar, menangis sampai sore lalu pergi ke makam Neji lalu pulang dan kembali menangis sampai pagi, begitu seterusnya. Sangat flat, jiwaku seperti sudah mati.

Tapi belakangan ini aku jarang berkunjung ke makam alm. Suamiku itu. Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa seorang ibu hamil tidak boleh pergi ke makam, katanya bisa mempengaruhi janin, karena aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, akupun menuruti rumor itu. tok, tok, tok. Suara ketukan lembut di pintu kamarku membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Masuk." Ujarku dengan suara datar. "Nyonya, Hyuuga. Izinkan saya untuk menjemput anda?" Aku membalikan tubuhku, seorang laki-laki berambut cepak berdiri membungkuk dihadapanku. "Jemput? Kemana?"

"Para tetua sepertinya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda, Nyonya." Aku mendengus kecil, apalagi sih tua bangka itu?! apa mereka tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini?! dengan berat hati aku beranjak dari meja riasku lalu menyusul laki-laki itu.

XXX

"Apa kalian memanggilku?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang datar, sungguh aku tidak bisa menemukan diriku yang sebenarnya sekarang, aku tidak pernah sedingin ini dengan siapapun apalagi dihadapan para tetua yang sangat terhormat, cih. "Ya, kami memanggil anda nyonya Hyuuga Tenten. Silahkan duduk disana." Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang membentangkan tangannya, mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk dihadapan lima kakek tua bangka itu. Aku pun menyeret kakiku untuk masuk kesana. Dengan hati-hati aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas bantal duduk lalu menatap lurus kedepan, menunggu mereka berbicara. "Nyonya Hyuuga Tenten, sekali lagi saya sangat menyesal atas kematian suami anda Hyuuga Neji."

"Kejadian itu sudah terjadi enam bulan yang lalu, tapi saya sangat yakin bahwa anda sangat merasa kehilangan." Timpal yang satunya.

"Kamipun merasakan hal yang serupa, nyonya Hyuuga." Ujar yang satunya lagi, aku melirik kearah kakek yang berumur lebih dari setengah abad ini.

"Sebenarnya apa alasan kalian memanggil saya?" Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Tenten, saya ingin membicarakan hal ini kepada anda sejak lama sekali."

"Sudahlah! Jangan bertele-tele, biar aku saja yang menyampaikan!" Ujar seorang kakek bertampang memuakan. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke laki-laki bau tanah itu.

"Tenten, sedari awal kami tidak pernah merestui pernikahanmu dengan Neji-san, Neji-san pasti pernah membicarakan ini padamu bukan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Karena tekatnya yang kuat dan atas dorongan Hinata-sama kami pun merestui hubungan kalian, dengan sangat berat hati. dan sekarang, karena Neji-san sudah meninggal." Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak alur perbincangan ini. "Kami berencana untuk mencabut nama 'Hyuuga' dari namamu."

"Karena menurut peraturan klan, kau bukanlah anggota klan. Kau tadinya adalah istri dari klan kami, tapi karena Neji sudah meninggal kini kau bukan anggota klan kami, lagi." Aku tertawa hambar mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Apa hanya karena itu kalian akan mengusirku dari sini? Sampai detik ini pun aku masih istri resmi dari Hyuuga Neji, karena Neji meninggal saat aku dan dia masih menjadi suami-istri." Ucapku lirih.

"Kami tahu, tapi... peraturan tetap peraturan."

"Sudahlah aku muak dengan perempuan ini! Kau membuat klan kami menjadi buruk dimata orang! Kau tahu? semua orang beranggapan 'apa-apaan seorang Hyuuga meminang seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak punya nama keluarga sepertimu?!' kami benar-benar malu!" Aku berdiri, aku sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini.

"Gomenasai karena membuat klan Hyuuga merasa malu, saya pun sudah menduga dari awal bahwa ini akan terjadi. Arigatou ne karena anda-anda semua sudah bersabar untuk menerima saya sebagai anggota klan, dan oh iya saya akan segera keluar dari rumah ini, saya permisi dulu." Aku segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu, membuat para tua bangka itu tercengang. Aku mempercepat langkahku, menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua bola mataku.

'Aku harap kau ada disini, Neji-kun.'

XXX

"Tenten-chan! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Teriak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang dipotong model mangkuk yang langsung memelukku. Setelah beberapa detik memelukku, ia melepas pelukannya lalu menatap tubuhku. "Uwaa! Kandunganmu sudah besar, Tenten-chan!" Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan sahabatku ini.

"Iya Lee, aku tahu." gumamku. "Ah, Tenten ayo silahkan masuk." Ujar perempuan berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah pria berambut mangkuk ini, aku pun mematuhi perkataan perempuan itu lalu mereka mempersilahkanku untuk duduk diruang tamu.

"Tumben sekali kau mengunjungi kami, ada apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Lee sambil menatap wajahku, aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihat reaksiku, Sakura langsung bersuara.

"Begini Lee, mulai hari ini Tenten-chan akan tinggal dirumah kita." Hatiku terasa tersayat ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Rasa tidak enak dan segan mendera tubuhku. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin.

_Sore itu, setelah aku mendengar ucapan dari kakek-kakek bau tanah itu. aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar kediaman Hyuuga. Kakiku membawaku ke sebuah kedai dango, tempat dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saat belum menikah dengan Neji. _

_"Tenten-chan!" Aku langsung menoleh kesumber suara, seorang gadis berambut merah muda melambaikan tangannya padaku, aku tersenyum tipis lalu menghampirinya. "Silahkan duduk, Tenten-chan." Kata gadis berparas cantik itu ketika aku berdiri dihadapannya, akupun mengikuti kata-katanya dan duduk dihadapannya. "Tumben sekali kamu datang ke kedai ini, Tenten-chan."_

_"I-iya, aku hanya sedang jenuh." Sakura mengangguk paham._

_"Bagaimana kabarmu dan si kecil?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik perutku yang sudah mulai membuncit. "Si kecil sepertinya baik-baik saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Sakura, bisa kudengar kekhawatiran menyelimuti nada bicaranya. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku._

_"Tenten-chan, sudahlah. Sudah enam bulan, maksudku... kau masih punya kehidupan, jalanilah." _

_"Bukan soal Neji-kun, Sakura." Kataku sambil menundukan kepalaku. "Lalu?" Aku terdiam sejenak, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membicarakan ini. namun, saat ini aku sangat membutuhkan teman untuk menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku._

_"Tadi siang, para tetua klan Hyuuga memanggilku. Mereka mengusirku secara tidak langsung." Ujarku. "A-apa? mangusirmu? Bagaimana bisa?!"_

_"Katanya, aku tidak pantas menyandang nama Hyuuga dan tinggal bersama mereka. Mereka bilang, mereka mengambil nama Hyuuga dariku karena Neji sudah meninggal." Mulai kurasakan airmata yang merembes dari kedua mataku._

_"Kami-sama, jahat sekali mereka. Lalu, kapan kau akan keluar dari sana?"_

_"Mungkin besok, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama bertemu dengan mereka."_

_"Kau akan tinggal dimana?" Pertanyaan Sakura bak petir di siang bolong, great! Aku belum memikirkan kemana aku pergi setelah keluar dari neraka itu._

_"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu akan menetap dimana, Tenten-chan?" Aku hanya bisa diam, Sakura menghela nafas panjang lalu menyentuh tanganku._

_"Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku, jika kau mau." Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap seorang malaikat dihadapanku ini. "A-aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, lagipula bagaimana kalau Lee tidak setuju, kalian kan baru saja menikah dan-"_

_"Sudahlah, tidak repot sama sekali. Lee kan sahabatmu pasti ia juga mengerti."_

_"Ba-baiklah, Arigatougozaimasu Sakura, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya tanpa kau." Ucapku sambil berlinang air mata, Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu memeluk tubuhku. Terima kasih Kami-sama, engkau masih memberikanku seorang malaikat untuk menyelamatkanku._

Aku mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi kaget berlebihan di wajah sahabatku itu. aku kira Sakura sudah menjelaskan terlebih dulu pada Lee.

"Ti-tinggal disini? Apa yang terjadi, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Lee sambil menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Sakura menepuk pelan lengan suaminya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Bagaimana, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau Tenten tinggal disini?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau sahabatku Tenten, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu aku akan menolongmu sebisaku." Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap wajah laki-laki yang sudah kuanggap kakakku lalu mulai menangis. Ingin sekali aku memeluk Lee saat itu, tapi kuurungkan ketika melihat seringaian khasnya.

XXX

Angin musim gugur bertiup menerjang tubuhku, menampar lembut wajahku yang mulai membeku. Kulihat daun-daun di pepohonan yang berwarna kecoklatan dan berguguran ditanah, menumpuk dibeberapa sudut desa konoha. Udara dingin berhembus semakin kencang, semakin dingin menembus kulitku yang ditutupi mantel tebal. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, melakukan aktifitasku lagi, melamun. Pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku. Ya sudah satu bulan lebih aku diterima sebagai perpustakawati di perpustakaan desa.

Aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku itu, merapihkan buku, memeriksa buku tamu, mengecek buku yang dipinjam atau dikembalikan, tidak terlalu berat bagiku. Itu juga yang menjadi alasanku untuk bekerja disini. Aku digaji perhari, 4000 ryo perhari, kurasa cukup untuk membeli makan dan menabung. Selama tinggal bersama pasangan Sakura-Lee, aku berusaha untuk semandiri mungkin. seperti membeli makan dengan uangku sendiri, meskipun Sakura selalu berkata "Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan, aku sudah memasak ini untuk kau dan Lee." Meski Sakura berkata seperti itu, aku tetap tidak peduli. Menumpang tidur dirumah Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar sudah cukup merepotkan, apalagi meminta jatah makan Sakura dan Lee? Sedikit demi sedikit uang mulai terkumpul, rencanaku jika sudah cukup aku akan mencari apartemen dan pergi dari rumah Sakura, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama merepotkan mereka.

Aku ingin mandiri, aku ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa aku bisa berdiri sendiri meskipun tanpa Neji disampingku, 'Aku yakin kau ingin melihatku bangkit, bukan? Neji-kun?'

"Ibu hamil sepertimu seharusnya tidak bengong sendirian disini bukan." Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah tengah duduk disampingku, sejak kapan dia ada disana? "Kau ini kerjaannya bengong mulu, sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku." Gerutunya lagi.

"Gomen." Ucapku tak peduli. Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Suasana kembali sunyi, aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan karena tidak nyaman dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini, Hey! Sepertinya sedikit mulai sedikit aku mulai menemukan diriku yang asli.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh kearahnya. "Menjenguk Temari." Jawabnya, aku mengangguk. Jadi Temari masih dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Aku kira ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang."

"Dia sudah bisa berjalan dan kondisinya mulai kuat, mungkin tiga hari lagi ia boleh pulang ke suna." Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk.

"Tidak biasanya kau keluyuran seperti ini."

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi aku bingung, sebenarnya Gaara itu sedang bertanya atau menuduhku sih? "Selama kau tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, aku jarang melihatmu keluyuran diluar apalagi sendirian." Aku tertawa hambar.

"Aku sudah tidak tinggal disana." Jawabku enteng, Gaara menolehkan kepalanya menatapku, ekpresinya yang kaget luar biasa membuatku ingin tertawa. Tidak biasanya ia begitu ekspretif seperti itu.

"Kau sudah tidak tinggal disana? Kenapa? Apa kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain?" Aku mendengus lalu menepuk lengan laki-laki itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana bisa aku seenaknya menikah. Belum genap setahun suamiku pergi tidak mungkin aku langsung menikah."

"Lalu kenapa?" Aku menundukan kepalaku, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bercerita lagi, menceritakan kejadian itu seperti menorehkan luka diatas luka yang belum sembuh. "Para tetua mengusirku."

"Kenapa?" Aku menoleh kearah Gaara, tidak kusangka responnya sedatar ini. "Dari awal sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Neji, karena aku tidak mempunyai keluarga. Setelah Neji pergi, mereka langsung mencabut nama Hyuuga dariku lalu menyuruhku pergi secara tidak langsung."

"Hn, begitu." Hanya itu? sungguh aku sangat tidak mengerti orang ini. "Ya." Balasku sesingkat mungkin. "Lalu, kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Sakura menawarkanku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan Lee, meskipun awalnya aku menolak, tapi akhirnya aku tinggal disana. Rencananya sebentar lagi aku akan pergi dari sana, uangku sudah terkumpul jadi aku bisa menyewa apartemen yang murah." Jelasku yang akhirnya tersenyum getir.

"Hn, hati-hati kau sedang hamil. Kalau tinggal sendiri, kunci pintumu saat sore, nanti kau diculik." Aku termangu sebentar, kata-kata Gaara terdengar seperti kata-kata Neji. Ia khawatir tapi seperti mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Tidak mungkin, aku kan kuat." ucapku sambil menyeringai lebar. Gaara menoleh kearahku. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tidak lelah selalu terlihat kuat didepan semua orang?" A-apa ini? kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara bertanya seperti ini?

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku memang kuat."

"Aku tahu, kau kuat Tenten. Tapi apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Ujarku sambil mengernyitkan hidungku. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti itu." ucap Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Sekali-kali bermanjalah sedikit, kau ini kan perempuan. sifatmu yang sok kuat itu terlalu seperti laki-laki." Aku hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Gaara

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari kehadiranku disini, Tenten." Tiba-tiba saja Gaara menolehkan wajahnya menatapku. Mata Jadenya menatap mata hazelku, membuatku langsung terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari aku disini, selalu berusaha untuk melindungimu, saat kau lelah menjadi kuat... aku akan datang untuk menguatkanmu lagi." Aku terhenyak, ucapan Gaara serasa menusuk jantungku, membuatku sulit bernafas, seolah mencekik tenggorokanku. Gaara hanya terdiam lalu menepuk kepalaku sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi.

XXX

BRUK! Aku meregangkan tubuhku, merentangkan kedua tanganku keatas hingga membuat perut buncitku terasa sedikit nyeri. Aku menghentikan aktivitasku itu lalu mengelus perutku yang besar itu, tendangan kecil terasa di tanganku ketika aku mengelus perutku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Apa disana terlalu sempit hingga membuatmu harus selalu menendang-nendang?" Gumamku, aku tertawa kecil lalu melemparkan pandanganku kesekitar. Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu mulai merapihkan baju yang tadi masih terlipat didalam tas besar. Hari ini aku resmi pindah dari rumah Sakura, awalnya Lee menangis dan mencegahku pergi begitupun Sakura yang merasa khawatir karena meninggalkanku sendirian apalagi dengan usia kandunganku yang sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan.

Setelah beribu kali menenangkan Lee akhirnya laki-laki berambut mangkuk itu mengizinkanku untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi, aku memeluk erat kedua sahabatku itu, merasa sangat berterima kasih atas semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Semua baju sudah kupindahkan ke lemari kecil, tinggal sebuah baju putih berlengan panjang yang sudah sedikit lusuh. Aku meraih baju itu, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Ya, baju pemberian Neji.

Aku kembali menangis sendirian disana, aku sangat-sangat merindukan sosok laki-laki bermata lavender itu. Menjalani hari-hari yang panjang dan penuh cobaan tanpa sosoknya yang selalu menenangkanku, sungguhlah menyakitkan dan berat bagiku. Tidak ada lagi mata lavender yang menatap tajam ke mata hazelku, tidak ada dada bidang yang setia menyuguhkan kehangatan padaku, tidak ada lagi belaian lembut di wajahku, tidak ada lagi tangan hangat yang menggenggam tanganku yang dingin dan rapuh, dan tidak ada lagi sosok yang bisa kuajak berbagi keluh kesahku. Tidak ada.

'Aku ingin menyusulmu, Neji.' Setiap malam kata-kata itu selalu terlintas dibenakku, tapi anak kita. Anak kita yang menjadi alasan utama kenapa aku tetap menjalani kehidupan ini tanpamu, Neji-kun. Tok, tok, tok. Suara ketukan kecil di pintu apartemenku membuatku terlonjak kaget. Segera kumasukan baju putih itu kedalam lemari, menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku, menyiapkan seulas senyum ceria seperti biasanya lalu bergegas untuk membukakan pintu. Tanganku mencengkram daun pintu, memutar kuncinya lalu menarik pintu kayu itu hingga terbuka.

"Silahkan ma..." Sosok perempuan berambut indigo membuat senyumku luntur seketika. "Suk."

XXX

"Silahkan." Aku meletakan sebuah mug berisi coklat panas dihadapan perempuan itu lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Arigatou ne Tenten-nee-chan." Aku tersenyum tipis, suasana kembali hening. Ekor mataku mengikuti gerak-gerik gadis bermata lavender itu yang sekarang tengah meraih mugnya dan meminum coklat panas yang tadi kuberikan.

"Ja.. jadi, bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini, Hinata-chan?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh kegadis yang masih adik iparku itu.

"Begitu aku pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga dan tidak bisa menemukanmu, aku langsung bertanya pada Sakura-san." Ucapnya, aneh sekali dari nada bicaranya kali ini aku bisa merasakan kekesalan dan kecewa yang tinggi. Dan satu lagi, Hinata tidak terbata-bata! Ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar, aneh.

"Hoo, be-begitu." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku. Beberapa bulan lalu sebelum aku diusir oleh tetua Hyuuga, Naruto dipanggil oleh desa amegakure untuk merundingkan sesuatu dan mau tidak mau Hinata harus menemani suaminya kesana. Karena itu, para tetua berani mengusirku, bila ada Hinata disana, mereka pasti akan mati kutu.

"Kenapa Tenten-nee-chan tidak menceritakan ini padaku? Kau kan sebenarnya bisa mengirim surat padaku, agar aku bisa berbicara lagi dengan para tetua." Ujar Hinata. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Hinata-chan, untuk apa berbicara dengan mereka? Walaupun kau berbicara pada mereka itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa, mereka akan tetap mengusirku, lagipula kalaupun tidak aku tidak akan nyaman tinggal di tempat yang penghuninya tidak suka aku tinggal disana." Ujarku panjang lebar.

"Apa Tenten-nee-san t-tidak betah t-tinggal di ke-kediaman Hyuuga?" Kali ini aku menoleh ke gadis yang kini perutnya sudah rata itu. kulihat ia menundukan kepalanya, bahunya sedikit terguncang. Apa dia menangis?

"Hinata-chan, aku betah tinggal disana, betah sekali. Tapi tetap saja, kalaupun sang pemilik tidak suka aku disana, cepat atau lambat pun aku harus pergi." Kataku sambil mengelus pundak gadis itu.

"Ta-tapi... mereka ti-tidak punya h-hak untuk me-mengusir, Tenten-nee-san."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah tidak memikirkan itu lagi, aku rela harus pergi dari sana, malah aku merasa beruntung karena bisa sempat tinggal di kediaman klan Hyuuga yang sangat terhormat itu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Kembalilah ke ke-kediaman Hyu-Hyuuga, Tenten-nee-chan?" Aku terdiam sejenak, disatu sisi aku tidak tega melihat adik iparku menangis, di satu sisi yang lain aku tidak sudi bertemu dengan para tua bangka itu.

"Hinata-chan, aku tidak bisa kembali. Mereka sudah mengusirku, bahkan aku bukan lagi anggota klan Hyuuga, aku tidak pantas disana. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat menikmati ini semua, bekerja diperpustakaan, tinggal diapartemen sederhana sendirian. Aku baik-baik saja, dan... aku janji pasti akan mengunjungimu kesana, bagaimana?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya lalu memelukku.

"Tenten-nee-chan masih tetap anggota klan Hyuuga, seterusnya akan selalu jadi Hyuuga Tenten sampai ada yang meminangmu."

"Yaampun, aku tidak ingin memikirkan pernikahan untuk sekarang ini, Hinata-chan." Hinata tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Janji ya, T-Tenten-nee-chan ha-harus menjaga d-diri?" Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul kepada gadis itu.

"Ba-baiklah a-aku harus pulang sekarang, a-aku akan pasti akan me-mengunjungi T-Tenten-nee-chan s-sesering yang kubisa."

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Hinata-chan." Aku dan Hinata sama-sama tersenyum lalu aku menemani Hinata ke pintu apartemen. Setelah sosok itu sudah hilang dibalik tangga, aku menutup pintu apartemenku lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa.

**Yosh! akhirnya chappie 7 selesai aku buat. hhh, harapanku semoga di chappie ini aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan Tenten dengan baik kepada para readers, aku sendiri cukup puas dengan hasil akhir chappie ini. dan... disini Gaara terlalu OOC ga sih *nangis guling2. maaf ya kalo seandainya Gaaranya keluar bgt dari karakternya #digetok pake sapu sama fc Gaara. sesuai permintaan Moku-chan, di chappie ini aku buat lebih panjang dan banyak GaaTen nya, sekali lagi yang gasuka dengan pairing ini maaf bgt *nunduk-nunduk, dan juga buat para readers setia fic ini baik yang me reviews maupun engga, aku harap kalian tetep baca fic ini dan gabosen yaa, terakhir reviews yaa!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashasi Kishimoto, just gimme the copyright! #Plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME!**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN"**

**Couple words from author:**

**chappie delapan yayyayyayyy! Yak dichappie sebelumnya kayaknya aku kelewat jahat ya karena ngebikin para tetua Hyuuga tuh jahat gitu sampe ngusir panda kita #disiram aer panas sama pakde Hiashi #plak! haha, mohon maklum ya atas imajinasiku yang aneh ini hehe. oh iya, di chappie ini mulai keliatan dikit dikit GaaTen nya, dan perubahan perasaan Tenten gitu, eits selanjutnya baca aja sendiri aku gamau ngasih tau lebih dari ini #emang siapa yang mau dengerin lo, thor *nangis dipojokan. huu, yaudah aku bales reviews dulu yaa!**

**Moku-chan: Iyaa aku usahakan GaaTen moment nya lebih banyak di chappie ini, iyaa sesuai permintaan Moku-chan kan, semoga Moku-chan puas dengan chappie kemarin hehe, dan oh iya terimakasih atas reviewsnya dan kesetiaannya membaca fic sederhana akuu *nunduk-nunduk.**

**Plain Vanilla: Hi plain Vanilla! iya nih udah lama ga keliatan hehe, tapi gapapa kok hihi. iya aku ngerti soalnya aku juga suka begitu #plak! wkwk, yak! disini Gaara mulai menunjukan perhatian 'lebih'nya buat Tenten. semoga plain vanilla puas yaa dengan chappie ini, dan terimakasih atas reviews dan kesetiaannya buat ngikutin fic inii, dan juga terimakasih buat dukungannyaaa! hehe.**

**Yak! semua reviews sudah dibalas, aku bener-bener berterimakasih atas semua reviews dari para readers, dan juga buat para readers yang ga reviews gapapa kok aku tetap berterimakasih, semoga kalian semua bisa terhibur dengan fic ini hehe. baiklah langsung saja kita ke chappie delapan, here we goes!**

Chapter 8

Kilatan petir menyambar langit, seperti membelah langit yang kelabu kala itu. Tetesan air hujan mulai turun, membasahi kaca jendela. Mata hazelku menyusuri tetesan air hujan di kaca itu, samar-samar aku bisa mencium bau tanah yang tersiram air hujan, sangat menyenangkan. Melihat hujan membuatku kembali teringat pada sosok itu, sosok laki-laki bermata lavender dan berambut brunatte yang sangat menyukai hujan, kadang ia bisa terdiam beberapa menit hanya untuk memperhatikan tetesan hujan yang turun membasahi bumi, ia seperti sangat menikmati saat-saat itu, saat satu tetes demi tetes jatuh dari langit.

"Selamat pagi, Tenten-chan." Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari kaca jendela itu. bola mata hazelku langsung menangkap sosok gadis berambut bloosom yang berjalan mendekatiku. "Pagi Sakura." Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu memperhatikan wajahku sejenak sebelum akhirnya memeriksa keadaanku.

"Bagaimana keadaanku dan si kecil?" Tanyaku, Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menatap mataku. "Kondisimu baik-baik saja tentunya sikecil pun begitu." Aku mengangguk kecil lalu kembali memandang jendela rumah sakit.

Perasaan takut kembali mencekam hatiku, ingin rasanya aku menjerit, menangis dan berlari kepelukan seseorang. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kesendirian yang amat dalam. Sakura yang sepertinya melihat ekspresiku langsung menyentuh tanganku. "Ada apa, Tenten?"

"Aku.. aku hanya sedikit deg-degan dengan proses persalinannya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Tenang saja, semua akn baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum getir, merasa senang karena masih memiliki sahabat yang bisa menenangkanku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Sakura yang menatapku penuh khawatir. Aku menggeleng lemah lalu menundukan kepalaku.

"Aku... aku hanya merasa... takut."

"Tenten, tenanglah semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau dan bayimu akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku takut... aku merasa begitu sendirian..." Bisa kurasakan senyuman Sakura langsung luntur begitu mendengar kata-kataku. "Apa?"

"Aku... hanya merasa kesepian, disaat seperti ini semua orang yang kusayangi seolah tidak ada untuk menemaniku... tapi untungnya aku masih punya sahabat sepertimu, arigatou, Sakura-san." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tenten... jangan sekalipun kamu berpikir seperti itu. kamu masih punya teman-teman rookie sembilan yang akan mendukungmu. Aku yakin besok mereka semua akan datang untuk menyemangatimu, apalagi kalau ada Lee dan Naruto, pasti kau akan terhibur karena adanya mereka." Sakura benar, bodohnya aku. "I-iya, arigatou, Sakura-san." Sakura tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku. Tatapanku kembali tertuju ke awan kelabu.

'Neji, apa aku boleh berharap kalau kamu juga menyemangatiku disana?'

XXX

"AAAAAA!"

"AYO TENTEN! TERUS, JANGAN LUPA ATUR NAFAS!" Aku mengangguk lalu berusaha mengatur nafasku yang mulai tersengal-sengal lalu mencobanya sekali lagi. Rasa sakit kembali mendera tubuhku, membuatku kembali berteriak sambil memejamkan mataku. "TENTEN! AYO SEBENTAR LAGI!" Suara Sakura membuatku kembali mencoba 'mendorong' lagi. Kami-sama! Apakah sesakit ini? aku kembali mengatur nafasku dan mencoba sekali lagi. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat kembali membuat tubuhku lemas. Aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa lagi. "AYO TENTEN! KAMU PASTI BISA, SEBENTAR LAGI!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA SAKURA-SAN!" Pekikku frustasi, sudah hampir dua jam proses persalinanku berjalan, tapi tidak ada kemajuan, si bayi belum juga berhasil keluar. Semalam, Sakura bilang bahwa sepertinya aku tidak akan sanggup untuk menjalani persalinan. Tubuhku tidak akan kuat menjalaninya, dan Shizune menyarankanku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini. tapi aku menolak, sudah sembilan bulan aku mengandung bayi ini, menjaganya, mencintainya, tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya begitu saja.

Lagipula, bayi ini adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku tetap hidup.

"Bukankah kamu sendiri yang mengotot untuk tetap melaksanakan persalinan ini?! ayolah Tenten!" Aku memejamkan mataku, Sakura benar, aku yang sudah mengotot untuk tetap melangsungkan proses ini harusnya aku bisa lebih kuat. "AAAAAA!" Aku berteriak seraya mencoba 'mendorong' lagi.

"Kepalanya mulai terlihat! Ambilkan aku kain!" Ujar Sakura kepada seorang shinobi medis yang ada disana. Aku memejamkan mataku, bulir air mata menetes dari mataku. rasanya sangat berat. Bayangkan, kau harus melakukan semua ini sendiri. Tanpa ibumu yang bisa menenangkanmu, ataupun suami yang setia menemanimu? Rasanya sangat sulit, sungguh.

Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan persalinan seorang diri, tanpa keluarga, tanpa suami. Suara keributan diluar ruang persalinan segera membuatku dan Sakura terdiam sejenak. Aku menatap lurus ke pintu ruang persalinan yang terbuat dari besi. Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara dari balik pintu itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak boleh masuk!"

"Minggir, Lee!" Suara ini? suara ribut kembali terdengar dari balik pintu itu, langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. "K-kau tidak boleh masuk!"

"Dan kau tidak berhak untuk mengaturku, hokage!" Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya. BRAK! Pintu besi itu terbuka, aku hanya bisa termanggu melihat sosok kepala merah berdiri disana.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Pekik Sakura, seolah tidak memperdulikan Sakura, Gaara menyambar jubah dan masker lalu berdiri disampingku, Jade bertemu hazel.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku yang masih menatap mata jade itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan datang saat kau lelah menjadi kuat." aku terhenyak, masih tidak percaya dengan kata-kata kazekage itu. laki-laki berambut merah itu menggenggam tanganku. "Kau bisa meremasnya sekuat yang kau mau." Ujar laki-laki itu. belum sempat aku membalas kata-kata Gaara, rasa nyeri kembali mendera tubuhku. "AAAAA!" Aku kembali berteriak.

"TENTEN! TETAP ATUR NAFASMU! GAARA, BISAKAH KAU MEMBERITAHU TENTEN UNTUK TETAP BERNAFAS?" ujar Sakura. Gaara mengangguk. aku mencengkram tangan Gaara, membuat laki-laki itu meringis kesakitan, tapi segera ia membuang ekspresi itu.

"AYO TENTEN! SEBENTAR LAGI!" Ujar Sakura. Aku kembali 'mendorong' si bayi untuk segera keluar, aku yakin bayi itu pasti sudah tidak tahan berada didalam sana selama hampir dua jam. Gaara mendekatkan kepalanya ke telingaku lalu berbisik. "Tetap atur nafasmu, aku tahu kau cukup kuat untuk melewati ini." aku memejamkan mataku, meremas tangan Gaara lebih kuat lalu berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tubuhku seperti ditusuk beribu shuriken, bahkan mungkin lebih sakit daripada itu. aku kembali mengatur nafasku, air mata mulai berjatuhan sebisa mungkin aku menahan rasa sakit itu.

Hingga akhirnya, rasa sakit itu seolah lenyap ketika suara tangisan bayi memasuki gendang telingaku. Aku tersenyum lemah, sambil menatap sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda tengah menggendong seorang bayi dan menyodorkannya padaku. Baru saja aku ingin merentangkan tanganku untuk membawa bayi itu kedalam pelukanku, ketika akhirnya tubuhku terasa seperti diterpa angin yang sangat kencang. Terakhir yang kudengar adalah suara Sakura yang memanggil namaku.

XXX

Suara nyanyian burung tertangkap oleh telingaku, kulitku terasa dingin ketika diterpa angin yang sedikit lembab. Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat. Bahkan setelah aku membuka mataku, seperti ada sesuatu yang menutupi mataku. aku meraba benda aneh yang menghalangi tatapanku. Kain. Aku berani jamin kalau ini adalah kain. Jari jemariku menyusuri kain itu untuk membuka ikatannya, setelah berhasil menemukan simpul di belakang kepalaku, aku langsung melepaskannya. Srang, sinar matahari berkerumun menyerang mataku. butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk menyesuaikan mataku. setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan baik. Dihadapanku, terbentang bunga lily putih yang terlihat sangat cantik lalu beberapa meter di depan kumpulan bunga itu, terdapat air terjun yang lumayan besar disana dan juga sebuah pohon mapple yang berada tak jauh dari air terjun itu.

Aku mengalami de javu saat itu, sepertinya aku pernah datang kesini. Bukan, sepertinya aku pernah melihat air terjun dan pohon itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke kerumunan bunga lily itu. Tangan mungilku meraba kelopak bunga itu, melihat bunga lily putih membuat perasaanku menjadi tak karuan. Bunga itu mengingatkanku pada kejadian yang paling pahit yang pernah terjadi di hidupku. Bunga yang identik dengan, pemakaman, pemakaman orang yang paling kusayangi.

"Tenten?" Aku segera menolehkan wajahku kesumber suara, tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada hamparan bunga lily. "Tenten." Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku, berusaha mencari pemilik suara itu. hingga akhirnya aku merasakan suara tepat dibelakangku. "Aku disini Tenten." Aku segera membalikan tubuhku. Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika bibir lembut nan hangat menyentuh keningku. Yang bisa kulihat hanyalah dada bidang berlapis baju berwarna putih dan sekelebat rambut berwarna coklat panjang. Air mata kembali menyembul dari kedua mataku, Kami-sama apa aku sudah benar-benar gila?

Orang itu menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku, agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku hampir saja pingsan ketika melihat mata itu, mata lavender yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak kulihat, bibir lurus itu yang sangat kurindukan.

"Halo, Tenten." Suara bariton yang lembut bak beledu merasuki otakku, membuatku hanya bisa diam terpaku. "Ne-Neji-kun?" Neji tersenyum kecil kearahku. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung memeluk tubuh Neji, nyata! Aku kira saat aku memeluk tubuh itu, tubuh itu akan hilang bak hologram. Ternyata tidak! Aku bisa merasakannya, merasakan kepalaku menyentuh dada bidang yang hangat itu, merasakan dekapannya yang membawaku semakin dalam kedalam pelukannya dan dagunya yang bertopang di pundakku.

"A-aku... aku sangat-"

"Ssstt, aku sudah tahu semuanya, Tenten." Air mata bercucuran di pipiku, aku tidak bisa menahan gejolak bahagia dan sedih secara bersamaan.

"Aku...aku sangat.. sa-sangat merindukanmu, Neji-kun."

"Begitupun aku, Hime." Neji menjauhkan tubuhku dari pelukannya, menatap mata hazelku sebentar lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar." Ujar Neji sambil tersenyum simpul, aneh! Jarang-jarang Neji bisa tersenyum seperti itu, aku hanya mengangguk. beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah duduk menghadap kearah air terjun dibawah pohon mapple.

"Neji... kenapa.. kenapa aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kamu bisa berada disini, Tenten." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. "A-apa aku sudah mati?" Tanyaku, Neji tertawa renyah lalu membelai kepalaku. "Tidak akan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi." Aku segera menjauhkan kepalaku dari bahunya dan menatap tajam suamiku itu.

"Kenapa? A-aku ingin segera mati dan bersama denganmu lagi." Neji tersenyum getir lalu membelai wajahku. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kita selalu bersama, Hime. Tidakkah kau tahu kalau aku selalu berada disisimu?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan itu." Neji diam sejenak lalu menaruh kembali kepalaku dibahunya. "Aku tidak bisa lagi... aku tidak bisa menjalani semua ini, Neji. Rasanya sulit, sangat sulit untuk menjalani semua ini sendirian... sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa." Air mata kembali mengalir ketika aku mengingat kejadian saat para tetua mengusirku dari klan, saat aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen bobrok dan saat aku menjalani persalinan seorang diri.

"Kamu bukan seperti Tenten yang kukenal dulu." Ujar Neji, suaranya datar tapi serasa menusuk jantungku. "Aku tidak mau kembali kekehidupan itu."

"Tapi, anak kita membutuhkanmu, Tenten. Kamu belum melihat anak kita bukan?" Aku melirik ke wajah Neji. "Ya, aku belum melihatnya."

"Maka dari itu kau harus kembali." Aku menjauhkan tubuhku dari Neji. Tidakkah ia mengerti apa yang kurasakan?!

"Aku tidak bisa Neji, aku tidak mau kembali tanpamu. Aku tidak mau sendirian lagi." Tangan Neji menangkup wajahku dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku. "Kamu tidak pernah sendirian, Tenten. Buka lah matamu dan kamu pasti akan melihat orang-orang yang menyayangimu akan selalu berada disekelilingmu."

"Kecuali kamu, aku tidak bisa melihatmu disaat aku membuka mataku nanti"

Neji tidak menggubris perkataanku, ia menarik kembali tangannya dari wajahku dan menatap lurus keair terjun.

"Akan ada laki-laki lain yang akan menggantikanku." Ucap Neji tanpa menoleh kearahku, aku langsung menatap tajam kearah laki-laki bermata lavender itu. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah berusaha menggantikanmu Neji, apa kamu tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku yang selalu merindukanmu? Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Tidak pernah aku mencintai orang lain lebih daripada kamu-"

"Iya Tenten, aku mengerti."

"Lalu kenapa kamu berkata begitu?" Tanyaku, Neji menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum lemah. "Kamu akan mengerti saat kamu membuka mata nanti."

"Tapi aku tidak mau kembali sekarang aku masih ingin berada disini bersamamu." Neji menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Tenten." Pyash! Sinar putih yang amat terang menyerbu mataku, tubuh Neji yang tadi kupeluk mulai menipis dan menipis bersamaan dengan makin terangnya cahaya itu. Kami-sama! Aku mohon jangan! Aku belum siap kembali ke dunia nyata yang dingin dan kosong! Cahaya yang amat terang kembali menyerang mataku hingga akhirnya memaksaku untuk memejamkan mata.

XXX

"Aduh! Geser sedikit dong!"

"Hei! Apa yang lakukan jangan berisik, baka!"

"Kiba, Naruto! Bisakah kalian diam! Kalian akan membangunkan Tenten-chan!"

"Kau sendiri berisik! Rambut mangkuk."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Sudahlah kalian jangan ribut!"

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, suara ribut itu membuatku tersadar dari mimpiku dan sinar terang tadi. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk bisa beradaptasi dengan penerangan disana.

"Aaah! Dia bangun!" Setelah beberapa detik mengerjapkan mata, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan baik. "SELAMAT ATAS PERSALINANNYA, TENTEN-CHAN!" Aku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat rekan-rekan rookie 9 berkumpul disana. Naruto dan Kiba dengan semangatnya membentangkan sebuah spanduk bertuliskan "SELAMAT ATAS KELAHIRANNYA TENTEN-CHAN" yang dirambahkan dengan gambar panda yang tengah memakan bambu disana.

Aku tak sanggup menahan tawa ketika melihat spanduk itu. "Arigatou ne minna san." Ujarku sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahku dengan tangan.

"Syukurlah, Tenten-chan segera sadar." Ujar Naruto sambil mengelap air mata kasat matanya. "Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Tenten." Tambah Ino sambil mencubit pipiku. "Syu-syukurlah T-Tenten-nee-chan ba-baik-baik saja." Tambah Hinata yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang terang. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anak itu.

"Wah, itu pasti Yugao-chan ya?" Tanyaku, Hinata tersenyum malu.

"Iya! Itu Yugao-chan, lihat betapa tampannya anakku itu." ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata. "Berterima kasihlah pada Kami-sama karena mempertemukanmu dengan Hinata, berkat Hinata anakmu jadi lucu begitu." Timpal Shikamaru santai.

"Ap-apa kau bilang?! Kepala nanas?" Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan Shikamaru, dan tanpa sadar menitikan air mata. "Eh? Kamu kenapa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Lee yang kelihatan khawatir, aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku.

"A-aku hanya.. aku hanya merasa sangat senang karena kalian datang menjengukku, Arigatougozaimasu rookie 9." Ucapku diantara sesegukan.

"Aah, Tenten-chan. Kita kan teman satu angkatan, harus saling peduli, bukan begitu Sai?" Tanya Ino sambil melirik suaminya itu.

"Tentu saja begitu." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum polos seperti biasa.

"Kami pasti selalu menolong sebisa kami! Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau membutuhkan sesuatu, ya Tenten-chan?" Ujar Lee sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Arigatou Lee, dan semuanya." Balasku.

"Baiklah! Jam besuk sudah habis! Mari kita biarkan si ibu baru untuk istirahat sejenak." Ujar Sakura yang tengah menepukan tangannya diambang pintu. "Yaaah! Baiklah sampai jumpa Tenten-chan!" Seru Naruto semangat, diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain sebelum akhirnya mereka menghambur keluar. "Benar-benar deh mereka itu, sudah kubilang untuk menjenguk besok tapi tetap saja." Gerutu Sakura yang langsung duduk di pinggir tempat tidur rumah sakit. Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa Sakura-san, aku malah senang dengan kehadiran mereka semua." Ucapku.

"Aku akan meminta tolong Lee untuk mengantar semua kado itu ke apartemenmu." Ucap Sakura sambil melirik ke tumpukan kotak berlapis kertas kado warna-warni. "Tidak usah repot-repot, Sakura-san." Ucapku lirih.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, tentu saja tidak merepotkan sama sekali." Ucap Sakura yang mencubit pipiku, kami sama-sama tertawa lalu suasana kembali hening. "Sakura-san?"

"Ya, Tenten-chan?"

"Boleh aku melihat anakku sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk dihadapanku.

"Tentu saja, Tenten-chan. Sebentar ya." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya lalu menghambur keluar. Seperti apa ya anakku? Kuharap ia sehat-sehat saja. Tak lama Sakura sudah kembali dengan seorang bayi yang dililit kain berwarna putih. "Ini dia anakmu, Tenten." Ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan seenggok bayi mungil yang sepertinya tengah tertidur. Dengan hati-hati aku membawa bayi itu kedalam dekapanku. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa bayi mungil ini adalah anakku. "Selamat ya, anak pertamamu laki-laki." Ujar Sakura sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari wajah anak itu, anak itu tertidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Aku jadi teringat dengan wajah Neji kalau sedang tertidur, mereka mirip sekali.

"Dia.. mirip sekali dengan Neji-kun." Bisikku, tanganku dengan hati-hati membelai wajah bayi itu. mulai dari pelipis hingga pipi chubbynya, hei itu pipiku! Syukurlah masih ada unsur wajahku disana.

"Aku masih bisa melihat pipi chubby mu dibayi itu, Tenten-chan." Ujar Sakura yang diakhiri dengan tawa geli. Aku terkekeh, lalu mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Sakura. "Andai Neji-kun masih disini." Sakura segera menyentuh tanganku yang melingkar di tubuh bayi itu.

"Tenten-chan, aku yakin Neji-san pasti melihat bayi ini dari atas sana." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil, berusaha menenangkanku. Air mata kembali meluncur di pelupuk mataku. dengan sigap, Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan merangkulku dari samping.

"Sudahlah, Tenten-chan. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat sulit bagimu, karena kita sama-sama pernah kehilangan." Aku menolehkan wajahku untuk menatap wajah cantik Sakura, perempuan bermata emerland itu hanya tersenyum getir kearahku. Ya aku dan Sakura memang pernah sama-sama kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi. Sakura menarik kursi besi dan duduk disana. "Kau tahu? saat kematian Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar sangat frustasi, ingin rasanya bunuh diri untuk menyusul Sasuke, tapi... aku berfikir rasanya sangat mubasir jika harus membuang-buang hidupku begitu saja." Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalaku.

"Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu Lee, dia selalu menyemangatiku berusaha membuatku bangkit, awalnya memang aku sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Lee, tapi lama kelamaan... aku malah merasa aneh kalau engga bersama dia." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa renyah. Aku terhenyak sebentar lalu kembali memandangi wajah damai anakku.

"Dan sepertinya, aku sudah bisa melihat sosok se versi Lee di kehidupanmu, Tenten-chan." Kali ini aku hampir saja berteriak, tapi aku ingat kalau anakku sedang tertidur di pelukanku, jadi kuurungkan niatku untuk berteriak. "Ap-apa maksudmu, Sakura-san?"

"Kau tahu? semalaman Gaara-san menunggumu sadar disini." Aku kembali hampir berteriak kaget, Gaara? Seorang Sabaku no Gaara menungguku sampai aku sadar? "Ap-apa? lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

"Tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang, karena sepertinya ia terlihat sangat kelelahan, awalnya dia tidak mau pulang, tapi setelah Temari-san membujuknya akhirnya dia mau pulang."

"Pulang? Pulang ke Suna?" Tanyaku, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak ingin Gaara kembali ke Suna, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kalau soal itu aku kurang tahu, Tenten-chan." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum jail, aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Oh iya, kamu belum memberi nama bayi lucu ini, Tenten-chan?" Kalau sedang tidang menggendong bayi ini, aku pasti sudah menepuk jidatku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa untuk memberikan nama pada anakku sendiri?

"Kami-sama! Hampir saja aku lupa, pantas saja seperti ada yang kurang." Sakura tertawa geli. "Yasudah, berikanlah sekarang." Aku terdiam sejenak, mencari nama yang pas untuk anakku ini.

"Bagaimana kalau... Daichi?" Gumamku sambil melirik kearah Sakura.

"Daichi?" Aku mengangguk mantap. "Daichi artinya bumi, karena namaku Tenten yang berarti langit, aku ingin bayi ini menjadi bumi yang selalu berpasangan denganku, langit dan bumi." Ujarku sambil tersenyum getir.

"Uwaa, betul juga, namanya lucu juga, Daichi-chan." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Daichi Hyuuga." Gumamku, apakah klan Hyuuga mau menerima bayi ini menyandang nama Hyuuga? Apa mereka setuju?

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan?" Tanya Sakura yang kelihatannya tahu apa yang kupikirkan. "Aku hanya bingung, nama belakang apa yang harus kusandangkan untuk Daichi, apa klan Hyuuga terima jika aku memakai nama Hyuuga untuk anak ini?"

"Tentu saja, karena Daichi kan anakmu dan Neji-san." Ucap Sakura. Aku tersenyum samar. "Kuharap begitu, mungkin kalau anak ini mewarisi mata Neji, mereka akan menerimanya." Gumamku.

"Semoga saja, baiklah Tenten bisa aku mengembalikan Daichi-chan? Aku ingin kamu dan Daichi-chan beristirahat hari ini." ucap Sakura sambil membentangkan tangannya, dengan berat hati aku menyerahkan bayi laki-laki itu ke pelukan Sakura. Setelah sosok perempuan berambut merah muda itu menghilang aku merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur.

**Yak! chappie delapan sudah selesai! huwaa, anaknya Tenten dan Neji udah lahir, pasti lucu deh. jadi ngebayangin kalo seandainya beneran Neji dan Tenten nikah terus punya anak (tapi gamungkin karena om kishi udah bikin Neji mati :"() #dicekek om kishi. jauh dilubuk hati terdalam masih ga rela kalo tuan ganteng Neji meninggal :( tapi yasudahlah itu sudah kehendak om kishi :') disini GaaTen nya kurang banyak ya? huwaa mohon dimaklum ya belum dapat pencerahan nih soalnya otak mampet banget :'( yaudah segini dulu deh bacotan dari author yang sangat bawel binti gajelas. oh iya terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini dan review yaa! hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated: M  
**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashasi Kishimoto, just gimme the copyright! #Plak**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN"**

**Couple words from author:**

**WUHAAATT?! AUTHOR BIKIN FIC RATED: M LAGI?! Kayaknya aku ga kapok ya atas fic M aku yang gatot banget itu, tapi di fic ini aku udah mempelajari bagaimana cara membuat fic rated M yang ga se aneh yang dulu hehe. tapi kalo seandainya menurut readers adegannya ga jelas ya maaf-maaf sajaaa aku masih belajar kok hehe, terus juga disini lemonnya masih soft banget kok, tapi karena author sangat lebay dan alim makanya heboh #diarak masa. wkwk, oh iya di chappie ini hampir isinya semuanya GaaTen, jadi buat yang sudah menunggu GaaTen momen, ini dia saatnya hehe. oh iya aku mau bales reviews dulu yaw :3**

**Moku-chan: Huwaa, iya Moku-chan maaf ya kalo momen mereka berdua kurang, soalnya aku kurang mengetahui sifat Gaara, takutnya jadi OOC (emang udah OOC sih) hehe, tapi di fic ini hampir isinya semuanya momen GaaTen kok, semoga Moku-chan puas ya, tetap ikuti fic aku ya Moku-Chan, dan arigatou ne atas reviewsnyaa hehe.**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Sedih banget ya, menurut aku mereka berdua itu the best couple in Naruto loh! yaampun iya bener banget Fumiyo, masih sedih nih dengan kematian Neji, engga kuat engga kuaatt :'( plis om kishi bikin Neji idup lagi #digampar pake buku sama om kishi wkwk, iyaa aku juga berharap ada scene NejiTen di animenya hihi, makasih ya atas reviews nya Fumiyoo.**

**Yak! reviews udah dibalas semua, jujur sampe detik ini aku masih ga rela atas kematian Neji, huu udah ah gamau galo lagi. daripada dengerin curhatan galau author, mending kita langsung aja ke chappie sembilan. chap 9 here we goes!**

Chapter 9

"Ini mau ditaruh dimana, Tenten-nee-chan?"

"Eh? Taruh saja di depan lemari, arigatou ne Hinata-chan." Hinata mengangguk lalu meletakan sebuah koper berwarna biru donker di depan sebuah lemari kecil. "Arigatougozaimasu, Hinata-chan. Gomen kalau merepotkanmu." Ucapku, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak masalah, Tenten-nee-chan." Aku membalas senyuman Hinata dengan anggukan. "Silahkan duduk dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman."

"Ti-tidak usah repot-repot, Tenten-nee-chan." Aku tersenyum geli lalu menidurkan seorang bayi laki-laki di dalam keranjang bayi yang terbuat dari rotan lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sekitar seminggu aku dirawat dirumah sakit, akhirnya Sakura mengizinkanku untuk pulang kerumah, untungnya Hinata menjengukku hari itu, adik iparku itu akhirnya membantuku membawa koper besarku. Aku sungguh merasa beruntung karena kehadiran perempuan berambut indigo itu, Hinata sudah sangat banyak membantuku.

"Ini silahkan, maaf ya setiap kesini aku hanya bisa menyuguhkanmu coklat panas." Ujarku sambil meletakan sebuah mug di meja dihadapan Hinata.

"A-ah t-tidak apa-apa, a-aku suka coklat kok." Balas Hinata yang langsung menyeruput coklat yang kusuguhkan.

"Aku... aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Hinata-chan. Kamu sudah banyak menolongku, arigatougozaimasu." Ucapku sambil sedikit menunduk. "A-aduh, Tenten-nee-chan. Ja-jangan menunduk seperti itu, a-akukan sudah bilang a-akan m-membantumu seb-sebisaku, la-lagipula kamu kan ma-masih kakak iparku." Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa renyah.

"Jadi anak T-Tenten-nee-chan na-namanya Daichi?" Aku mengangguk kecil. "Namanya terlalu sederhana ya?"

"A-ah tidak kok, me-menurutku na-namanya bagus." Aku tersenyum getir.

"Aku bingung, Hinata."

"Bi-bingung kenapa, Tenten-nee-chan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kearahku. "Aku bingung, apa harus menggunakan nama Hyuuga untuk anakku atau tidak." Jawabku lemah. Hinata tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak ingin Daichi-chan diolok-olok oleh teman-temannya nanti, karena tidak mempunyai nama keluarga, sama seperti aku." Lanjutku, ya aku sangat takut kalau hal itu terjadi.

"Te-tentu saja Da-Daichi-chan akan me-menjadi anggota klan Hyuuga, Da-Daichi-chan kan memiliki ma-mata itu." ucap Hinata lembut. Betul juga.

"Tenten-nee-chan, sebetulnya a-aku ingin menyampaikan s-sesuatu."

"Menyampaikan apa, Hinata?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh ke adik iparku, terlihat ekpresinya berubah seketika.

"Pa-para tetua ingin Tenten-nee-chan d-dan Daichi-chan da-datang ke mansion." Aku sedikit tercengang ketika mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Apa? datang? Ke mansion Hyuuga?" Hinata mengangguk kecil lalu menundukan kepalanya. "Aku.. a-aku tidak tahu a-apa yang mereka rencanakan." Aku mendengus kesal.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Hinata mengagguk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kakek-kakek tua bangka itu rencanakan, tapi jika mereka berencana memisahkanku dengan Daichi, jangan pernah harap rencana itu akan berhasil.

XXX

Aku menatap lurus kedepan, angin musim panas menerpa tubuhku, membuat rambut auburnku melambai-lambai. Gelak tawa anak kecil memenuhi telingaku, aku tersenyum samar lalu menatap ke langit yang cerah tanpa awan.

'Sudah genap dua tahun.' batinku lirih. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menjernihkan otakku. 'Tak terasa ya, sudah dua tahun kita tidak bertemu.' Ya, sudah dua tahun kematian Neji, aku meringis kecil.

Banyak sekali cobaan yang menggandrungi kehidupanku. Tentu saja, mengurus Daichi adalah salah satunya. Daichi memang tidak merepotkan, sama sekali tidak, selama ia masih bayi ia jarang sekali menangis meraung-raung dan saat ia mulai bisa berjalan, ia juga tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh. Yang membuatku kesulitan adalah, ekonomi. Ya, membesarkan seorang anak sendirian dengan gaji pas-pasan memang tidaklah mudah. Banyak sekali keperluan sehari-hari Daichi yang harus kupenuhi dengan gaji minimku.

Tak jarang aku tidak makan satu hari demi mencukupi kebutuhan Daichi, tak apalah aku tak makan, yang penting Daichi sehat, itu prinsipku. Selain masalah Daichi, aku juga memiliki masalah dengan para tua bangka itu. berkali-kali mereka memaksa Hinata untuk membujukku untuk datang ke mansion Hyuuga. Tentu saja aku menolak, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka lagi, apalagi membawa Daichi kesana. Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi kasihan dengan Hinata yang dipaksa untuk membawaku ke mansion Hyuuga.

Walaupun Hinata adalah pimpinan keluarga Hyuuga, tetap saja para tetua itu memiliki kuasa untuk memerintah Hinata. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

'Pasti tidak akan se repot ini kalau ada kamu, Neji.' Batinku lagi. Angin musim panas kembali bertiup. Entah bagaimana aku bisa mencium aroma pinus yang terbawa oleh angin. Aku mengernyitkan hidungku. Aroma ini? aku seperti pernah menghirupnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana aku mencium aroma pinus itu. ding! Ya, tentu saja ini kan bau tubuhnya Gaara. sudah setahun ini aku tidak bertemu dengan kazekage berambut merah itu, apa dia benar-benar sibuk sampai tidak bisa berkunjung? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

'Memangnya kenapa? Toh bukan masalah bagiku kalau si rambut merah itu tidak kesini? Dia memang jarang ke konoha bukan?' Aku mendengus kesal. walaupun batinku berkata seperti itu, tetap saja aku merasa kehilangan. Eh? Apa kehilangan? Untuk apa aku merasa seperti itu?

"Tenten?" Aku langsung membuka mataku, dan betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat sosok laki-laki berbaju merah berdiri menjulang dihadapanku, aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Gaara?" Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, ia hanya menatapku lalu duduk disampingku. Kenapa dia bisa datang saat aku memikirkannya?

"Hn, kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" Aku memberi tatapan lihat-saja-disana. Gaara mengikuti pandanganku.

"Jadi dia sudah tumbuh besar begitu?" Aku tertawa renyah.

"Namanya, Daichi." Ucapku, Gaara mengangguk lalu kembali menatap seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat auburn yang tengah sibuk memanjat tangga perosotan. "Daichi saja?" Aku melirik laki-laki berkepala merah itu.

"Mungkin untuk sekarang iya." Jawabku lirih, sepertinya aku harus menceritakan ini pada Gaara, mungkin saja dia bisa membantu?

"Para tetua Hyuuga memintaku untuk datang ke mansion."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka memintaku untuk datang bersama Daichi."

"Kenapa kamu tidak datang?"

"Aku punya firasat tidak enak, lagipula aku malas bertemu mereka." Jawabku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku, Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk kepalaku. "Kamu ini, udah jadi ibu-ibu masih aja kekanak-kanakan."

"Habis, aku masih kesal dengan ulah mereka." Dengusku. Gaara terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku menoleh ke kazekage itu, menatapnya heran. Sungguh aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kaa-san?" Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Kulihat sosok anak laki-laki berdiri dihadapanku, mata lavendernya menatap tajam kearahku. "Eh, Daichi. Kamu sudah selesai bermain?" Tanyaku lembut.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Daichi tanpa melirik kearah orang yang ia tuju.

"Ini? ah ini Gaara, teman kaa-san. Nah Gaara, ini Daichi-chan."

"Hn." Gumam Gaara, sementara Daichi membuang mukanya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil untuk mencairkan suasana, sifat Daichi yang suka membuang muka ini, sangat mirip dengan Neji.

"Kaa-san, bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Err, baiklah kalau begitu. Kami permisi dulu ya Gaara-san." Ucapku sambil menoleh kearah Gaara. Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. sebelum aku bisa melambaikan tangan ke sang kazekage, Daichi sudah keburu menarik tanganku.

XXX

Kutatap deretan buku yang berada di hadapanku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha mengingat-ingat buku apa yang sempat dipandangi oleh Daichi beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku sedang mengunjungi toko buku untuk membeli buku kumpulan resep memasak, secara tak sengaja aku melihat Daichi tengah memandangi sebuah buku bersampul coklat. Dari tatapannya, aku bisa melihat kalau ia menaruh minat pada buku itu. aku sendiri kaget, usianya baru saja dua tahun, tapi sudah menyukai buku.

'Benar-benar seperti Neji.' Aku tertawa sendiri, lalu kembali meneliti deretan buku itu. semua buku yang ada di rak itu adalah buku tentang anatomi tubuh. Seingatku rak ini yang dipandangi oleh Daichi, tapi apa mungkin seorang anak berumur dua tahun merasa tertarik dengan buku anatomi tubuh manusia? Rasanya sedikit aneh bukan?

"Tumben sekali kamu mencari buku, Tenten?" Aku menoleh kesumber suara, seorang laki-laki berkepala merah berdiri disampingku.

"Eh? Gaara? Sedang apa kamu disini? Aku kira Suna sedang sangat sibuk?" Tanyaku. "Seperti biasa, aku sedang mengawasi kakakku dengan di pemalas itu." aku tertawa kecil. "Dasar, brother complex."

"Hn." Aku kembali memusatkan pandanganku pada buku-buku itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu tertarik dengan anatomi tubuh? Kamu kan bukan ninja medis?"

"Bukan aku yang tertarik, tapi Daichi." Ujarku enteng, Gaara diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya berkomentar. "Daichi-chan? Anakmu yang sangat jutek untuk ukuran anak-anak itu." aku mendengus kesal lalu menyikut rusuk Gaara.

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat dia berdiri mematung memperhatikan buku-buku yang berada di rak ini. sepertinya ia ingin membeli buku itu, tapi tidak berani bilang padaku." Ucapku panjang lebar.

"Menarik juga, seorang anak berumur dua tahun yang mungkin belum bisa membaca sudah tertarik dengan buku anatomi."

"Daichi sudah mulai bisa membaca huruf hiragana sederhana, Gaara." Dengusku. Itu benar, Daichi sepertinya di berkahi bakat otak jenius milik mendiang ayahnya. Buktinya diumur satu tahun ia sudah mulai bisa membaca huruf hiragana? Dan diumur dua tahun sudah tertarik dengan buku anatomi?

"Dia... benar-benar seperti Neji." Aku menoleh kearah Gaara yang menatap lurus kederetan buku itu. "Eh?"

"Iya, beruntung sekali kamu memiliki suami seperti Neji, jadi keturunanmu bisa ketolong." Aku segera meninju lengan Gaara lalu mendengus kesal. sementara Gaara malah terkekeh disampingku.

"Aku bingung buku mana yang diinginkan Daichi, menurutmu yang mana?" Tanyaku tanpa menoleh ke Gaara. Gaara diam sejenak sebelum meraih buku bersampul coklat yang lumayan tebal, membacanya sekilas lalu menyodorkan buku itu kearahku. "Eh? Buku ini?"

"Hn, asumsiku. Daichi pasti memiliki bakat seorang Hyuuga seperti ayahnya, dan itu berarti mereka akan lebih fokus ke titik chakra bukan?" Benar juga! Neji bukanlah ninja medis, dia tidak tertarik dengan anatomi tubuh seperti Sakura-san. Dan aku yakin Daichi pun begitu.

"Kau benar! Uwa! Arigatou ne, Gaara-san." Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kamu membelikan buku itu sekarang? Kalau kamu tahu anakmu menginginkan buku itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya, lagipula aku tidak bisa seenaknya menghamburkan uang begitu saja." Aku segera menepuk jidatku.

'Kami-sama! Ulangtahun? Kenapa baru terpikir sekarang?!' Melihat ekspresi kagetku, Gaara segera menyentuh tanganku dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" Aku menatap kearah laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri disampingku. "Hari ini ulangtahun Daichi, dan aku lupa tentang kue-"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli." Ucap Gaara ringan, aku mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak bisa menghamburkan uang lagi."

"Aku yang belikan."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, tidak usah." Ujarku, Gaara terdiam sebentar lalu meninggalkanku, aku yang bingung dengan tindak lakunya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kazekage itu. kami pun sampai di rak yang penuh dengan buku resep-resep. Gaara meraih sebuah buku berwarna putih lalu menyodorkannya dihadapanku. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sendiri kuenya."

XXX

"Baiklah, kita bagi tugas. Kamu yang membuat adonan dan aku krim nya."

"Siap coach!" Ucapku sambil membusungkan dada, Gaara menggeram kesal lalu mulai mengambil beberapa bahan untuk membuat krim coklat. Sementara aku juga sibuk mencari bahan untuk membuat adonan kue. Akhirnya aku terpaksa meladeni ide gila Gaara untuk membuat kue sendiri, padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah dan tidak bisa masak, selama ini aku hanya membeli makanan cepat saji, atau makanan instant.

"Ikuti resepnya ya, Tenten." Ujar Gaara, aku mengangguk kecil lalu bersiap membuat adonan. Ya keuanganku memang bisa dikatakan tengah sangat kritis. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku membolos kerja karena masalah yang datang bertubi-tubi. Aku menghela nafas panjang, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasku. Aku harus menyelesaikan kue ini, karena ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar bisa menghibur Daichi. Deg! Hatiku kembali hancur ketika mengingat kejadian itu. seketika gambaran Daichi yang tengah menangis dipelukanku kembali berkelebat di benakku. "Hei! Harusnya bahan itu dimasukan setelah adonan tercampur!" Aku segera menghentikan aktivitasku dan menatap Gaara.

"Gomen ne, a-aku tadi-"

"Ada apa? ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" Ya! Tepat sasaran, sepertinya Gaara sudah langsung mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Daichi sudah mengetahui tentang kematian Neji."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aku menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mataku, menyiapkan batinku untuk menceritakan kembali kejadian kemarin.

_Jantungku bergedup dengan kencang, bulir keringat kembali bercucuran di pelipisku. Kugunakan punggung tangan kiriku untuk menghapus keringat yang kembali menghiasi wajahku sementara tangan kananku menggenggam erat tangan mungil yang terasa agak dingin didalam genggamanku._

_"Kaa-san? Apa kaa-san baik-baik saja? Kaa-san terlihat pucat." Aku menolehkan kepalaku, mata hazelku langsung mendapati raut wajah seorang anak laki-laki berambut auburn yang terlihat sangat khawatir, aku tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Kaa-san tidak apa-apa Daichi-chan." Ucapku lirih lalu kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Keadaan desa sangat ramai hari itu, beberapa orang menyapaku dan Daichi dan aku balas dengan senyuman ceria seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Langkah kakiku terasa semakin berat ketika mata hazelku menangkap sebuah mansion yang terlihat sangat sederhana dan berkesan klasik itu. aku segera menghentikan langkahku ketika sampai di depan pintu kayu jati yang dipenuhi ukiran rumit itu._

_Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu akhirnya beberapa orang bermata lavender membukakan pintu untukku dan Daichi. "Silahkan,Tenten-sama." Cih, jadi sekarang mereka memanggilku Tenten? Aku hanya membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum seadanya lalu bergegas masuk. Aku dan Daichi berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang, di sebelah kiri terdapat taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga, tempat yang dulu sering aku datangi._

_"Kaa-san? Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajah anakku lalu tersenyum lemah._

_"Kita akan mengunjungi... kakek." Daichi mengangguk kecil lalu mata lavendernya sibuk memandangi pemandangan taman. Ya, hari ini aku dan Daichi memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata datang ke apartemenku dan menangis membujukku untuk datang bersama Daichi ke Hyuuga Mansion. Karena kasihan dengana adik sepupuku itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati aku datang kesini. Akhirnya aku sampai diruangan itu, ruangan yang paling kubenci di mansion ini._

_Beberapa meter dihadapanku duduk lima orang tetua Hyuuga. Salah satu dari kakek-kakek itu membentangkan tangannya kearahku, mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di bantal duduk yang sudah disediakan. Aku dan Daichi akhirnya duduk disana. "Selamat datang kembali, Tenten." Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, berusaha mengendalikan gejolak emosiku._

_"Baiklah, tujuanku memintamu datang adalah untuk melihat Neji junior-"_

_"Daichi, namanya Daichi." Ucapku datar. "Ah, Daichi? Baiklah, tujuanku dan para tetua yang lain hanya untuk melihat Daichi-chan."_

_"Bisa kau kemari, Daichi-chan?" Timpal seorang kakek yang membentangkan tangannya, menunggu tangan mungil Daichi untuk menyambut tangan keriputnya, tanganku langsung terulur untuk menghalangi tubuh Daichi._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"_

_"Oh, kami hanya mau melihat Daichi-chan lebih dekat."_

_"Hanya itu?" Tanyaku yang menatap tajam kearah mereka berlima. "Hanya itu." akhirnya dengan berat hati aku menarik tanganku dari tubuh Daichi, membiarkannya pergi menghampiri kelima kakek itu. _

_"Ternyata benar, ia mewarisinya."_

_"Matanya sangat, sangat mirip dengan Neji-san."_

_"Aku berani taruhan ia mewarisi bakat yang sama dengan Neji."_

_"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sesuai dengan rencana." Deg! Aku langsung menatap nanar kearah mereka berlima._

_"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" Tanyaku setengah memekik. "Oh tenang saja Tenten, kami hanya menambahkan ukiran kecil di dahi anakmu ini." adrenalin membanjiri tubuhku, membuatku langsung berdiri dan mendekap tubuh mungil Daichi, menjauhkan malaikatku dari mereka berlima._

_"Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian memasangkan segel terkutuk itu di dahi anakku!"_

_"Ini sudah ketentuan, Tenten! Sesuai dengan ajaran nenek moyang Hyuuga, anak dari seorang bunke harus dipasangkan segel, ini takdir."_

_"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian dengan seenaknya memasangkan segel itu pada Daichi!"_

_"Ini sudah menjadi takdir Tenten! Setelah meninggalnya Neji, kami harus memasangkan segel itu pada anaknya!" Deg! Bisa kurasakan tubuh mungil Daichi menegang didalam pelukanku. Apa, apakah Daichi mengetahuinya sekarang? "PERSETAN KALIAN SEMUA!" Teriakku dan langsung membawa Daichi meninggalkan ruangan itu. aku mempercepat langkahku untuk keluar dari mansion itu dan mendekap Daichi dengan erat. Aku segera berhenti ketika merasakan tubuh Daichi yang berguncang didalam pelukanku, aku menurunkan Daichi dari gendonganku dan berjongkok dihadapannya._

_"Hei, kamu kenapa, Daichi-chan? Kenapa menangis?" _

_"A-aku... ja-jadi tou-san sudah-" _

_"Iya, Daichi. Maafkan Kaa-san ya yang tidak memberitahukanmu, Kaa-san hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menangis." Ujarku sambil menhapus air mata Daichi. Aku memang belum memberitahukan Daichi tentang kematian Neji, menurutku masih terlalu dini bagi Daichi untuk mengetahui kematian ayahnya. But, thanks to para tetua sialan itu, berkat mereka anakku sudah mengetahui semuanya. "Kaa-san?"_

_"Ya, ada apa, sayang?" Daichi menatap wajahku, air mata masih menghiasi mata lavendernya. "K-karena Tou-san ku sudah tidak ada... berjanjilah u-untuktidak ikut meninggalkanku." Aku segera memeluk tubuh mungil Daichi dan berbisik. "Tentu saja, Daichi. Kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, pikiranku kembali tertuju pada Daichi. Aku menyesal, karena tidak memberitahu Daichi sebelumnya. Daichi bukanlah anak yang bodoh, dia memiliki kepintaran diatas anak-anak sebayanya, aku yakin cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahui semua ini. "Aku akan berbicara dengan Naruto tentang para tua bangka itu, dan untuk Daichi... biarkanlah ia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah meninggal, menyembunyikan hal itu darinya malah akan melukainya." Aku mengangguk kecil. Aku merasakan jari Gaara yang penuh dengan krim mencolek pipiku. "Sudah jangan bersedih seperti itu, panda." Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membalas perbuatan Gaara dengan mengoleskan krim coklat kewajah sang kazekage. "Kau sudah menyulut perang, panda-sama!" Geram Gaara. Aku tertawa kecil. "Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

Dalam hitungan detik, acara masak memasak kami berubah menjadi perang kue. Aku dan Gaara berlarian di apartemen kecilku. Untung saja aku sudah menitipkan Daichi kerumah Sakura, kalau tidak pasti dia sudah marah-marah dan mengusir Gaara, mengingat ia tidak menyukai kazekage itu sejak awal. Gelak tawa terdengar di apartemen mungil itu. bisa kulihat wajah Gaara yang tersenyum dan tertawa seperti anak kecil. Sungguh, pemandangan yang ganjil untukku, mengingat Gaara yang kukenal lebih sering mengatupkan bibirnya daripada tersenyum. Begitupun diriku. Hatiku yang tadi diserbu oleh rasa bersalah dan kesedihan kini terasa lebih ringan, seolah semua itu diserap oleh Gaara.

Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke meja konter yang dipenuhi dengan bahan kue beserta adonan kue dan krim yang baru setengah jadi. "Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Panda." Dengan gerakan cepat Gaara langsung mengunci tubuhku dengan tubuhnya, membuat jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Kedua tangannya berada diantara pinggangku, mencengram erat meja konter. Senyumanku dan senyumannya langsung luntur ketika menyadari jarak kami yang sangat dekat. Samar-samar bisa kurasakan detak jantung Gaara yang terdengar bergerumuh. Sementara mata hazelku seolah tidak bisa berpaling dari mata jade yang indah itu. kami terdiam cukup lama, saling bertatapan seolah mata kami tengah berbincang sekarang. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan, hanya tatapan mata.

Perasaan aneh kembali mendera tubuhku, perasaan yang kerap kali kurasakan ketika aku berada didekat Gaara. Berlama-lama menatap mata jade itu entah mengapa membuatku nyaman, seolah mata itu menyalurkan kehangatan yang luar biasa ketubuhku. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat dahi kami saling bersentuhan. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggerakan lidahku untuk berbicara. Tapi tidak bisa.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga, sudah kubilang bukan? Aku akan datang disaat kau lelah menjadi kuat." deg! Mataku mulai tergenang air mata. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai tapi bibirku mulai menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat, bibir Gaara. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipiku. Batinku meronta-ronta untuk melepaskan ciuman Gaara tapi tubuhku? Tubuhku malah menerima ciuman lembut kazekage itu, bahkan mulai membalasnya, tanpa kehendakku kedua tanganku sudah merangkul tengkuk laki-laki itu, membawa ciuman kami semakin dalam. Beribu perasaan berkecamuk didalam hatiku. Ciuman itu menorehkan senyuman dan air mata secara bersamaan diwajahku. Senyuman, karena aku merasa sangat nyaman ketika bibir hangat itu mencium lembut bibirku, seolah semua beban yang tadi bergelayutan di tubuhku langsung musnah begitu saja. Air mata? Karena aku merasa bersalah terhadap Neji, merasa mengkhianati laki-laki yang selalu mengisi hatiku, laki-laki yang memiliki cintaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati setiap detik saat bibirku dan bibirnya bersentuhan, berbagai macam emosi bergejolak dihatiku, membuatku kehabisan nafas dan akhirnya membuat Gaara melepaskan pagutannya.

"I-ini salah, Gaara ini benar-benar salah." Ujarku berbisik.

"Salah? Apa yang salah, tidak ada yang salah." Ujar Gaara, dahi kami masih bersentuhan, membuatku kembali mendengar gemuruh jantungnya.

"Aku... aku seharusnya tidak melakukan hal ini denganmu."

"Kenapa memangnya? kau membalas ciumanku, kau bahagia lantas apa yang salah?" Aku mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh membuat laki-laki itu menatap tajam kearahku.

"Aku... aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Neji! Aku ini istrinya!" Ujarku setengah memekik. "Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kamu seperti ini, Tenten? Terjebak dalam masa lalu? Menyiksa dirimu seperti ini?" Mataku terbelalak hingga membulat sempurna, air mata kembali mengalir lebih deras.

"Aku... tidak bisa mengkhianati Neji, apa kau tidak mengerti?" Hatiku masih milik Neji, aku masih mencintai laki-laki itu, sangat. Tapi aku juga menyayangi laki-laki dihadapanku ini, laki-laki yang selalu datang ketika aku tengah kesulitan, selalu berada disana ketika aku butuh seseorang. Dengan gerakan cepat, Gaara menarikku kedalam pelukannya, membuat kepalaku menyentuh dadanya yang bidang dan hangat. "Ku mohon, jangan siksa dirimu lebih dari ini."

"Aku tahu, kamu sangat mencintai Neji. Sampai kapanpun. Tapi cobalah untuk... merelakannya pergi."

"Karena aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, sampai kau merelakannya pergi, itu semua karena aku mencintaimu." Aku terhenyak. 'Kami-sama! Katakan bahwa ini hanya mimpi, segera bangunkan aku, Kami-sama!' Tidak, ini bukan mimpi, pasti bukan dan aku tahu ini memang bukan mimpi. Gaara mencintaiku? "Aku mencintaimu, sejak kau membentakku di ichiraku beberapa tahun yang lalu, apa kau ingat? Harusnya aku marah karena kau membentakku, tapi aku malah merasakan yang sebaliknya, aneh bukan?"

'Kami-sama! Gaara, dia sudah mencintaiku cukup lama? Sangat lama, dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya?'

"Ma-maafkan aku, Gaara. Aku hanya bisa menyakitimu, aku-"

"Sudahlah, tak usah pikirkan aku. Hanya satu yang kuminta, tetaplah tersenyum seperti Tenten yang kukenal dulu, Tenten yang selalu membagi senyumannya pada semua orang, Tenten yang sangat peduli terhadap orang disekitarnya." Tanpa kehendakku, tanganku terulur memeluk erat pinggang laki-laki berambut merah itu. "Gaara."

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih, atas semuanya." Bisikku lirih, bisa kurasakan tangan Gaara menyentuh belakang kepalaku, membuat kepalaku semakin terbenam didalam dadanya. Kembali, aku menangis lagi. Sungguh ini sangatlah rumit. Disatu sisi aku sangat mencintai Neji, dan tidak ingin membagi hatiku dengan siapapun (baca: kecuali Daichi), disatu sisi yang lain aku menyayangi Gaara, aku membutuhkannya, sangat.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita melanjutkan acara memasaknya, aku tidak ingin diusir oleh anakmu yang galak itu." aku tertawa kecil lalu menjauhkan tubuhku dari pelukannya. Kami pun kembali memasak, dan dua jam kemudian cake coklat sederhana berhasil (?) kami buat. Berkali-kali Gaara memarahiku karena salah membaca resep, salah menakar gula, dan menumpahkan sebagian adonan di tangannya. Rasanya aneh bukan? Ketika melihat seorang shinobi terkuat di suna memasak kue di dapur, dengan tangan yang dipenuhi adonan, baju yang ikut dinodai adonan krim kocok? Aku yakin Sabaku bersaudara akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

Aku berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan hasil kerja kerasku yang tergeletak diatas meja konter. "Baiklah kuenya sudah siap!"

"Aku harap Daichi tidak keracunan ketika memakan itu." aku langsung menyikut rusuk Gaara, membuatnya meringis.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Gaara hanya mendengus kesal. "Baiklah lebih baik aku pergi." Ujar Gaara yang langsung ngeloyor keluar apartemenku. Aku segera menangkap tangannya sebelum ia berhasil keluar.

"Kau harus datang nanti sore, saat Daichi meniup lilin dikuenya." Gaara terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

**Yosh! chappie sembilan selesai! hehei, bagaimana GaaTen nya? ancur? maaf sekali yaa *nangisnangis, aku pengen bikin suasana romantis antara Gaara dan Tenten, tapi kalo terkesan aneh dan ga kerasa sama sekali romantisnya maaf ya minna-san huuu *nangis dipojokan. terus juga di chappie ini kayaknya Gaara nya OOC banget ya, huduh maaf yaa maaf banget beribu maaf kuucapkan untuk para readers yang gapuas dengan chap ini huaaaa *nangis guling-guling. yaudah deh segini aja bacotan dari author, semoga para readers masih setia membaca fic ini. oh iya terakhir, reviews yaa ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Still, Mashasi Kishimoto, Just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, crack pairing, OOC tingkat dewa dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak!-_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN'!**

**Couple words from author:**

**Heiheiheiii, kembali lagi bersama author yang gajelas ini hehe, udah mau ngomong itu aja, author mau langsung bales reviews deh soalnya udah ngantuk banget hehe.**

**Moku-chan: Huwaa, maaf ya Moku-chan, aku gaada maksud buat nge phpin kamu maaf ya maaafff *nangis dipojokan. aku janji kok ada lemonnya di chap selanjutnya (bukan ini) hehe, ohya makasih ya Moku-chan atas semua reviews dan kesetiaannya membaca fic ini hehe.**

**nah reviews udah dibales, langsung aja ya chappie 10 here we goes!**

Chapter 10

"Tadaima!" Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku, sesosok anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun beringsut mendekatiku, aku membentangkan tanganku bersiap menyambut tubuh mungilnya.

"Okarinasai, Daichi-chan! Bagaimana hari-harimu?"

"Tadi, Lee-nii-san mengajakku latihan ringan bersamanya, dia sangat kuat ya, Kaa-san, bisa push up dengan satu jari." Aku tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi anakku. "Tentu saja, Lee-san adalah shinobi yang kuat, Daichi." Daichi mengangguk, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong lembut tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mandi, Daichi-chan. Tubuhmu lengket sekali, Kaa-san sudah siapkan air panasnya."

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Daichi segera berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. sementara aku berjalan menuju kamar mungil Daichi, menyiapkan sepasang baju piyama untuk anakku, setelah itu aku kembali kedapur, menyiapkan cake coklat beserta kado untuk Daichi, sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa bahwa ini hari ulangtahunnya. Tak lama kemudian, Daichi sudah duduk diruang tengah, sibuk dengan buku tulisnya berlatih menulis kanji. Aneh bukan? Seharusnya di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain bersama teman sebayanya, tapi Daichi? Dia pernah bilang bahwa dia tidak terlalu nyambung kalau bermain dengan anak sebayanya, sangat aneh bukan?

"Otanjubi omedatou, Daichi-chan." Ucapku sambil mencengkram pundak anakku dari belakang, membuat tubuh mungilnya sedikit menegang karena kaget. "Eh?"

"Hari ini ulangtahunmu, sayang. Apa kamu lupa?" Kulihat semburat merah menghiasi pipi anakku, aku tersenyum kecil lalu mendekap tubuh mungilnya.

"Arigatou, Kaa-san." Setelah membelai kepalanya, aku menjauhkan tubuh itu dari kepalaku dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berlapis bungkus kado berwarna biru. Biru adalah warna kesukaan Daichi, yang juga menjadi warna kesukaan Neji, banyak sekali kemiripan antara Daichi dan Neji. Sifatnya yang dewasa dan dingin, kepintarannya, makanan kesukaannya, hobinya bahkan warna kesukaannya. Melihat sosok anakku, membuatku selalu teringat dengan mendiang suamiku, seolah aku bisa melihat wajah Neji dibalik wajah Daichi.

Tok, tok, tok. Suara ketukan pintu membuatku langsung menatap ke pintu apartemen. "Tunggu sebentar ya, Daichi." Ucapku yang langsung bergegas menuju pintu, setelah memutar kunci pintu aku langsung menarik pintu itu.

"Ah! Gaara-san." Ucapku, Gaara tidak bergeming. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya terdiam menatapku. Mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah kotak yang cukup panjang yang berada di genggamannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Ucap Gaara, aku mendengus kesal lalu mempersilahkan sang kazekage untuk masuk. Daichi sedikit terkejut ketika mata lavendernya menangkap sosok Gaara yang berdiri dibelakangku.

"Kaa-san, apa yang dia lakukan disini?"

"Eh, Gaara hanya mampir Daichi." Ucapku, Daichi tidak menggubris ucapanku. "Oh iya! Kamu bisa membuka kadonya sekarang, Daichi." Kataku sambil tertawa ringan. Jari jemari mungil Daichi mulai merobek kertas biru itu dengan hati-hati dan membuka kotaknya. Mata lavendernya terlihat berbinar ketika ia melihat isi dari kotak itu, dengan hati-hati ia mengeluarkan benda yang ada didalamnya. "Kaa-san, darimana kaa-san tahu?" Aku terkekeh lembut.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kaa-san melihatmu berdiri menatapi buku itu. kaa-san menduga kalau kamu menyukai buku itu dan akhirnya membelikannya untukmu, bagaimana? Kamu suka?" Daichi mengangguk kecil.

"Arigatou ne Kaa-san." Aku tersenyum simpul. "Daichi." Aku dan Daichi langsung menolehkan pandangan kami kearah Gaara.

"Otanjubi omedatou, dan ini untukmu." Ucap Gaara yang langsung menyodorkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang, dengan ragu-ragu Daichi meraih bungkusan itu dan segera membukanya. Kembali mata lavendernya terbelalak, aku segera melirik kearah Gaara dan berbisik.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya?" Gaara hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Wohaa! Bagus sekali!" Aku langsung menatap Daichi yang mengangkat sebuah kusinagi bersarung abu-abu. Jantungku hampir saja melompat keluar ketika tangan mungilnya mencoba membuka sarung itu. aku segera berlari dan merebutnya dari Daichi.

"I-itukan kadoku."

"Kaa-san tahu, tapi kamu masih terlalu kecil untuk memegang benda tajam. Kamu boleh memilikinya saat sudah lulus akademi, bagaimana Daichi-chan?" Dengan berat hati, anak itu mengangguk kecil. Aku segera menaruh kusinagi itu kedalam lemariku. "Kami-sama, Gaara! Anakku masih berumur tiga tahun." ujarku sambil menatap tajam kazekage itu.

"Apa salahnya? Daichi kan anak laki-laki, wajar saja kalau memegang kusinagi." Aku menggeram kecil lalu memutuskan untuk tidak menggubris ucapan Gaara. Sementara itu Gaara malah duduk disebelah Daichi dan menyentuh pundak anak itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membujuk Kaa-san mu untuk membiarkan kita berlatih dengan kusinagi itu, tapi ini akan menjadi rahasia diantara kita, bagaimana?" Daichi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Ucapku. Gaara langsung menatap mata hazelku, memberikan tatapan kau-lupa-akan-sesuatu? Tanganku langsung menepuk keningku! Kami-sama aku hampir lupa!

Aku segera menghambur ke dapur, meninggalkan Daichi dan Gaara yang tengah asik berbincang. Aneh sekali, Daichi kan tidak terlalu menyukai Gaara, tapi sekarang? Mereka malah asik mengobrol. aku menusukan tiga buah lilin diatas cake itu, menyulutkan api diatasnya dan membawanya keluar.

"Otanjubi omedatou, Daichi-chan!" Seruku begitu aku berada diruang tengah. Daichi terbelalak kaget, kulihat mata lavendernya kembali berbinar-binar. Aku duduk disamping Daichi dan menyodorkan kue itu dihadapan Daichi.

"Buatlah permintaan sebelum meniup lilinnya." Ucapku, Daichi mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya, tak lama kemudian ia meniup api di lilin tersebut hingga akhirnya mati.

"Kenapa, kenapa Kaa-san membeli kue ini? Harusnya Kaa-san bisa menggunakan uang untuk membeli kue ini untuk kepentingan yang lain." ucap Daichi sambil menatap tajam kearahku, aku menepuk kepala anak itu.

"Tenang saja, Kaa-san tidak membelinya. Kaa-san membuatnya, bersama Gaara-nii-san." Jawabku sambil melirik kearah Gaara.

"Eh? Gaara-nii?" Daichi menolehkan kepalanya kearah Gaara lalu tersenyum. Kami-sama! Baru kali ini aku melihat Daichi tersenyum selebar ini.

"Arigatou, Gaara-nii." Gaara sedikit tercengang, namun buru-buru membuang ekspresi itu. "Hn."

Malam itu kami habiskan dengan memakan kue, dan perang krim (lagi). Bedanya kali hanya aku dan Daichi yang perang sementara Gaara memilih untuk duduk di sofa karena tidak ingin bajunya kotor (lagi). Aku berlari menghampiri tubuh mungil Daichi dan menggendongnya.

"Sudah malam, Daichi-chan." Ucapku sambil mengusap pipinya yang penuh krim coklat. "Kamu harus tidur." ucapku lembut sambil membawa Daichi kekamarnya. Setelah menyelimuti tubuh Daichi, aku meninggalkan anak itu dan duduk disamping Gaara.

"Arigatou Gaara-san."

"Untuk kusinaginya? Tidak masalah."

"Ya untuk itu dan... untuk kehadiranmu, baru sekali itu aku melihat Daichi-chan sebahagia itu." aku tersenyum samar, mengingat bagaimana dengan asiknya Daichi berbincang dengan Gaara.

"Ternyata anakmu tidak sejutek yang kukira." Aku tertawa kecil lalu menyikut rusuknya. "Tenten, soal kejadian tadi siang."

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu dibahas." Ucapku lirih, aku tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi. Aku tidak ingin mengingat perasaan nyaman ketika bibir kazekage itu mencium bibirku. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apakah masih ada harapan untukku?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajah Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, apakah masih ada harapan untukku? Apakah masih ada harapan untukku kalau kau akan membalas perasaanku?"

"Jujur... aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan... yang pasti kau harus tahu kalau perasaanku padamu, lebih dari sekedar teman... aku sangat nyaman bersamamu dan sangat... membutuhkanmu." Bisa kurasakan sepasang tangan mencengkram lembut bahuku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku akan selalu datang saat kau lelah untuk menjadi kuat, tidak perlu khawatir." Gaara benar, semua yang ia katakan itu benar. Gaara memang selalu datang saat aku membutuhkannya, saat aku terlalu lelah untuk menjadi kuat. ia datang saat aku begitu terpuruk ketika kematian Neji, ia datang saat aku hampir kehilangan semangat hidup, ia datang saat aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa melindungiku, ia selalu disana dan aku tidak menyadarinya.

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku hingga membuatku mendekap tubuh kazekage itu. Aku tahu perasaan ini tidaklah sebesar perasaanku pada Neji, hatiku hanya miliknya, selamanya akan seperti itu. tapi aku yakin bahwa aku menyayangi laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang selalu ada disaat aku kesulitan, laki-laki yang selalu datang untuk menguatkanku kembali.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan?." Bisikku. "Permintaan? Apa?." aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengeratkan pelukanku, membuat kepalaku semakin terbenam di dada bidang itu. aroma pinus kembali menari-nari di rongga hidungku, yang membuatku langsung merasa tenang.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat membelai belakang kepalaku. Hembusan nafas Gaara menerpa telingaku membuatku memejamkan mataku. laki-laki itu pun segera berbisik.

"Takkan pernah."

XXX

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan, kedua tanganku menggenggam erat kedua gulungan usang berwarna hijau muda. Sementara mataku menatap lurus kedepan, terkunci pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku. Laki-laki itu berdiri dengan santainya disana, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi stoic seperti biasanya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat didepan dada. Laki-laki itu terlihat asing dimataku, ditambah dengan sebuah gentong tanah liat yang bersandir di punggungnya, membuatku semakin tidak mengenal sosok laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita mulai!" Seruku sambil melompat keudara, seketika itu juga aku langsung membuka dua gulungan ditanganku. "Soshouryu!" Beribu senjata langsung keluar dari kedua gulunganku, kulihat laki-laki itu masih tidak bergerak, dia akan kalah!

"Suna no Yoroi." Trang! Trang! Senjataku berhamburan kemana-mana setelah akhirnya menghantam benda berbahan pasir yang dibentuk seperti perisai bundar yang membungkus tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Hanya itu?" Ujar laki-laki itu sambil melunturkan perisainya, bisa kulihat senyuman meremehkan di wajah stoic itu.

"Jangan harap akan semudah itu, Gaara!" aku segera membentangkan gulungan berwarna merah muda yang sudah kusiapkan dikantungku.

"Bakuryugeki!" Gaara masih tidak bergerak, tapi bisa kulihat pasir-pasir itu kembali membungkus tubuhnya. Suara ledakan terdengar keras dari sana, aku tersenyum kecil. 'Pasti dia tidak akan selamat dari bom yang kulempar.' Batinku. Aku memincingkan kedua mata hazelku, menunggu asap berwarna hitam menghilang dari pandanganku agar aku bisa melihat keadaan kazekage itu.

Jantungku terasa akan melompat ketika mendapati laki-laki bermata jade itu masih berdiri kokoh disana, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyerangku seperti seorang shinobi, Tenten?" Aku menggeram kecil. "Jangan puas dulu, Sabaku!" aku berlari kesebelah kanan, membuat jarak antara kami menjadi semakin jauh, setelah merasa cukup jauh aku segera membentangkan gulungan raksasaku keudara.

"Sogu, Tensaisai!" Pyash! Trang! Trang! Trang! Ratusan ribu sejanta keluar dari gulungan itu, sangat cepat hingga hanya terlihat seperti garis-garis putih. Mata hazelku terbelalak lebar ketika melihat ratusan bola pasir menghampiriku bagaikan hujan bola pasir. Aku segera menghindar dari sana dan melindungi wajahku. Bisa kurasakan rasa nyeri di sekitar tanganku karena terkena hujan pasir itu. "Sekarang giliranku, Ryusa Bakuryu!" Gulungan ombak pasir mulai menghampiriku, sial! Darimana dia bisa mendapatkan pasir sebanyak ini?! aku kembali menghindar tapi sayangnya gerakanku kurang cepat hingga akhirnya aku jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

'Sial, sudah kuduga aku pasti kalah.' Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersengal-sengal sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku segera mengangkat wajahku, Gaara berdiri dihadapanku, memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan datar tapi bisa kulihat kilatan kekhawatiran di mata jade nya. Aku mengangguk kecil, tangan laki-laki itu terulur dihadapanku, menawarkan pertolongan. Tanpa babibu kusambut tangan hangat itu dan dalam sekejap tubuhku langsung tertarik.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibawah pohon. "Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah puas sekarang?"

"Eh?" Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Gaara, laki-laki itu menatap lurus kedepan, ke hamparan rumput luas tempat kami berlatih tadi.

"Kamu bilang kalau kamu rindu menjadi shinobi bukan?" Aku tertawa kecil. "Ya sedikit, aku kurang puas karena kalah darimu, kazekage-sama."

"Kamukan sudah lama tidak latihan, pantas saja kalo kalah." Ujar Gaara santai. Aku mengangguk kecil. Ya hari ini aku dan Gaara memutuskan untuk berlatih bersama disini. Aneh bukan? Mengajak seorang kazekage, shinobi terkuat disuna untuk berlatih bertarung? Aku bisa saja kehilangan nyawaku karenanya. "Kamu memang ninja yang kuat ya, Gaara."

"Begitupun kamu, Tenten." Aku tertawa kecil lalu menyikut rusuk Gaara.

"Tentu saja tidak, masih banyak kunoichi yang lebih kuat daripada aku, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino. Mereka... benar-benar terlahir sebagai ninja." Aku menatap lurus kedepan lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Sementara aku? Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan senjata dari gulungan, aku sebenarnya... tidak berbakat sama sekali." Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "Kalau kamu bicara seperti itu, berarti kamu lemah."

"Tidak peduli jutsu apa yang kau punya, tidak peduli bakat atau klan apa yang melatar belakangimu, yang penting adalah tekat. Itu saja." Aku menatap wajah Gaara yang masih sibuk menatap lurus kedepan.

"I-iya kau benar, Gaara." ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku. "Ng, Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih ya, sudah menemaniku latihan. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa berlatih lagi." Aku menundukan kepalaku, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah menggumpal di pelupuk mataku. ya, berlatih seperti tadi membuatku teringat akan Neji. Dulu, beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku dan laki-laki Hyuuga itu sering sekali latihan bersama, aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kami latihan. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat itu, saat aku dan Neji berlatih bersama, karena pada saat itulah aku bisa melihat semuanya. Melihat semua eskpresi Neji yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan dimuka umum. Senyumannya yang tulus, tawa kecilnya, kebijaksanaannya saat menasihatiku. "Tidak masalah, Tenten." Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundak laki-laki itu. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya-"

"Teringat Neji lagi?" Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu menggeleng lemah.

"T-tidak."

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu Tenten." Aku langsung menjauhkan kepalaku dari pundak Gaara.

'Apa yang akan dia katakan? Apa dia akan meninggalkanku?' Ya, aku dan Gaara sudah beberapa bulan ini menjalin hubungan. Kehadiran Gaara berdampak positif pada kehidupanku. Aku lebih sering tersenyum dan bisa lebih merelakan Neji, atau setidaknya tidak memikirkannya terlalu sering.

"Otanjubi omedatou, Tenten." Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan. Kami-sama! Tanggal berapa sekarang?! "Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa." Ujar Gaara yang dilengkapi dengan mendengus kesal, sementara aku hanya menyeringai keci. Laki-laki itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati yang penuh dengan ukiran yang rumit. Kazekage itu menyodorkan kotak itu dihadapanku.

"Apa ini, Gaara?" Gaara hanya memberikan tatapan buka-saja-sendiri-bodoh. Lupakan satu kata terakhir itu okay. Jari jemariku menyusuri ukiran dengan detail rumit itu, aku yakin ini pasti benda yang sangat penting. Setelah puas menyusuri ukiran disana, aku mulai membuka kotak itu.

"Cincin?" Gaara tidak bergeming, Kami-sama! Jangan bilang kalau...

"Itu cincin dari mendiang ibuku." Aku masih memandangi cincin emas kuning yang dihiasi dengan berlian di tengahnya, bentuknya terlihat sederhana. Tapi sangat cantik. "La-lalu, kenapa kau-"

"Cincin itu digunakan oleh pengantin wanita diacara pernikahan keluarga Sabaku, dan aku ingin kau mengenakannya dipernikahan kita." Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti berdetak. 'Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Pernikahan? Kita?'

"Ga-Gaara, apa maksudmu?" Bisa kurasakan pipiku mulai panas, aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kita sudah bukan remaja lagi Tenten, dan aku ingin membawa hubungan kita lebih serius lagi." Aku menatap mata Jade itu, berusaha menelaah mata indah itu dengan mata hazelku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Aku ini... janda beranak satu Gaara, kau bisa mencari gadis lain yang lebih cantik, yang lebih berbakat, yang lebih berpendidikan." Air mata menggumpal dimataku, kenapa Gaara memilihku? Kenapa harus aku? Aku merasa aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan seorang kazekage sepertinya. "Ya, memang masih banyak gadis disana, tapi aku tidak mencintai mereka. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku buta dan lumpuh Tenten."

"Eh? Buta? Lumpuh? Kau masih bisa melihat kan? Kau masih bisa berjalan? Apa tadi senjataku mengenaiku? Gomen ne! Aduh bagaimana ini." dengan tergesa-gesa aku tanganku langsung memeriksa tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, baka." Aku mendengus kesal lalu mengerucutkan bibirku. "Lalu apa?"

"Kau membuatku buta, aku sudah tidak bisa tertarik dengan wanita manapun, secantik apapun dia, sehebat apapun dia, satu-satunya wanita yang bisa kulihat, hanya nona panda yang duduk dihadapanku ini. dan lumpuh, hanya bersamamu, hanya padamu aku bisa seperti ini. menunjukan sisi lembutku, aku tidak bisa stay cool, jutek di hadapanmu, aku tidak sanggup." Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu kembali membuka matanya.

"Aku tahu ini gila bukan, seorang sabaku bisa merasakan seperti ini." aku menggeleng lemah. "Semua orang pasti pernah menyukai seseorang." Ucapku lembut, Gaara melirik kearahku. Ya, kata-kata itu kudapat beberapa tahun lalu, kata-kata Neji yang masih kuingat betul diotakku.

"Aku menyayangimu Gaara, sungguh tapi aku... aku merasa tidak pantas bersanding dengan kazekage sepertimu, lagipula hatiku-"

"Masih pada Neji-sama bukan? Ya aku mengerti, aku akan menunggu sampai Neji mengembalikan hatimu padamu, dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan disana untuk menjadikannya milikku."

**Baiklah chappie sepuluh sudah ku update, dichappie ini aku mau bikin kesan romantis diantara Gaara dan Tenten tapi maaf ya kalo engga ada romantisnya sama sekali *nangis meraung-raung hehe. oke segini aja deh bacotanku, reviews please hehe**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: still Mashasi Kishimoto, just gimme the copyright! #plak**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, crack pairing dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak! -_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN"**

**Couple words from author:**

**Huwiii sampai juga di chappie 11 hehe, yak! Gaara sudah melamar Tenten secara "garesmi". alurnya udah ketauan kan? yak karena sepertinya chappie 11 ini akan menjadi chappie terakhir untuk kilas balik Tenten yang berarti chappie selanjutnya adalah epilogue. yaampun rasanya ga kerasa ya udah mau beres nih fic huwaa. *nangis guling guling. aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak ya buat para readers yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang hehe. nah aku balas reviews dulu**

**Moku-chan: Iyaa! hihiw, dan ini... HUWAA?! RATED: M?! iya ini rated M Moku-chan soalnya kan ini soal nikah nikahan pasti ada sesuatusesuatunya *gigit jari #plak! huahaha, iya jadi di fic ini ada lemonnya gitudeh, Moku-chan tapi yaa aku minta maaf kalo seandainya lemonnya nanggung atau aneh, aku gabisa bikin fic lemon huwaaa :"(**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Ahaha iya pasti Neji gedek banget ya kalo ngeliat Gaara sama Tenten begitu, saking gedeknya bisa ngunyah sofa kali yak ._. #di jyuken sama Neji. wkwk, iyaa sebenarnya tetua hyuuga ga sejahat itu, tapi di fic ini aku lebay in biar greget gitu hahaha.**

**Yosh, reviews sudah dibalas, langsung saja ya kita ke chappie 11, here we goes!**

Chapter 11

Aku berdiri disana, menatapi seorang wanita berambut auburn dan bermata hazel yang berdiri dihadapanku, membalas tatapanku. Samar-samar bisa kudengar suara tawa dan suara orang bebincang-bincang. Aku meremas kedua tanganku yang lembab.

'Akhirnya hari ini datang juga.' Tok, tok, tok.

"Ma-masuk." Ucapku yang sedikit terkejut karena ketukan pintu itu. seorang wanita berambut indigo masuk kedalam.

"Ma-maaf Tenten-nee-chan, aku hanya ingin me-menyerahkan ini." wanita itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih kepadaku.

"A-apa ini?"

"Ah, bu-buka saja sendiri." Aku mengangguk lalu membuka kotak berwarna putih itu. Jantungku terasa seperti dihantam palu raksasa saat melihat benda didalam kotak itu. "I-ini kan."

"I-iya, aku i-ingin Tenten-nee-chan me-mengenakan itu sa-saat di altar nanti." Aku langsung menoleh ke adik iparku.

"Tapi... tidak mungkin, inikan milik-"

"Sudahlah Te-Tenten-nee-chan, kenakan sa-saja." Ucap Hinata lembut, aku mengangguk dan dengan berat hati mengalungkan benda itu di leherku. Aku langsung menatap refleksiku di cermin. Kalung berukir huruf "H" itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan gaun pengantin yang kugunakan.

"A-aku menemukan i-itu dikamarmu a-atau bisa dibilang ma-mantan kamarmu." Aku langsung menoleh ke adik iparku. Ya, aku memang meninggalkan kalung ini di kediaman Hyuuga sebelum aku minggat dari sana. Menurutku benda ini adalah milik keluarga Hyuuga, aku tidak pantas mengenakannya. "Neji-nii pasti akan merasa senang me-melihat Te-Tenten-nee-chan se-secantik ini." aku tersenyum miris.

'Tidak mungkin dia tersenyum ketika melihatku menikah dengan orang lain, Hinata-chan.' Batinku, aku menundukan kepalaku, menatap sepatu slop berwarna putih yang kukenakan.

"Tenten-nee-chan, jangan be-bersedih." Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap wanita berambut indigo itu. "Su-sudah cukup Te-Tenten-nee-chan di ru-rundung ke-kesedihan, saatnya Tenten-nee-chan be-berbahagia meskipun ta-tanpa Neji-nii, a-aku yakin Neji-nii j-juga ba-bahagia disana." Aku mengangguk kecil dan memeluk adik iparku ini.

"Arigatou ne Hinata-chan, sampai kapanpun kamu masih menjadi adik iparku, ingat itu." ucapku sambil membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya, Hinata tertawa kecil. "Iya, Tenten-nee-chan juga a-akan selalu menjadi kakak iparku." Aku memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Ba-baiklah a-aku sebaiknya se-segera keluar, Na-naruto-kun pasti me-mencariku, aku permisi." Wanita bermata lavender itu pun segera pergi dari kamarku. Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan menghempaskan tubuhku diatas sebuah bangku santai. Beberapa menit lagi, aku akan resmi menjadi istri Sabaku no Gaara, ya setelah kami menjalin hubungan sekitar satu tahun, kazekage itu melamarku secara resmi. Akupun menerima lamaran laki-laki berambut merah itu dan sekarang, beberapa menit lagi aku akan resmi menjadi istrinya, Sabaku no Tenten. Harus kalian ketahui, tidak semudah itu menerima lamaran Gaara. Aku mengalami pertempuran batin selama satu minggu untuk bisa menentukan pilihan. Tok, tok, tok. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Masuk." Cklek, pintu berbahan kayu jati itupun terbuka, kali ini sosok wanita berambut pink melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

"Disini kau rupanya, ayo sebentar lagi upacara pernikahannya dimulai." Ucap Sakura yang berdiri di dekat pintu, aku menundukan kepalaku. Melihat tingkah lakuku yang seperti itu, Sakura langsung duduk disampingku, tangannya menyentuh pundakku, menyalurkan kehangatan ditubuhku.

"Ada apa?" Aku menghela nafas panjang, menahan air mataku agar tidak tumpah. "Entahlah, hanya saja... tiba-tiba aku merasa bahwa ini pernikahanku dengan Neji, bukan dengan Gaara."

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku, kali ini Sakura merangkul tubuhku. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Kau sendiri yang memutuskan ini bukan?" Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Aku hanya... aku hanya masih tidak rela-"

"Bahwa Neji meninggalkanmu? Dengarkan aku, aku juga dulu merasakan hal itu, Tenten. Aku sangat mengerti apa yang kamu rasakan. Tapi, kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti itu, kita harus merelakan. Dan juga, jangan berpikir kalau Neji meninggalkanmu." Aku melirik ke Sakura, meminta penjelasan.

"Neji tidak meninggalkanmu, Tenten. Dia menunggumu disana, di tempat yang abadi dimana kalian bisa bersama selama-lamanya. Kamu hanya perlu menunggu, menunggu saat Neji membawamu kesana. Dan selama kau menunggu, ia memberikan seorang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia." Aku terhenyak. Baru terpikir olehku. Ya! Sakura benar, Neji tidak meninggalkanku.

Ia sedang menungguku, menungguku disana sampai saatnya tiba. Dimana aku bisa bersama selama-lamanya di alam yang abadi.

"Iya, Sakura. Arigatougozaimasu, untuk semuanya." Ucapku sambil memeluk sahabatku itu, Sakura tertawa geli lalu mencubit pipiku.

"Sudah-sudah. Eh ngomong-ngomong kazekage-sama sudah menunggumu di altar."

XXX

"Kau terlihat cantik sekali, my youth flower." Laki-laki paruh baya berambut mangkuk itu mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku, aku tersenyum simpul lalu menerima uluran tangan laki-laki itu.

"Arigatou, Gai-sensei." Ucapku. Ya Gai-sensei akan menjadi waliku dalam pernikahan ini, begitu juga dipernikahanku yang sebelumnya. Aku segera mencengkram tangan guruku itu ketika mulai berjalan melewati deretan bangku.

Beberapa meter dihadapanku, berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang mengenakan stelan jas berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Deg! Memori masa lalu kembali mengerubungi kepalaku. Saat itu, di sana, di altar berdiri seorang laki-laki brunatte yang mengenakan stelan jas berwarna putih tersenyum kepadaku. Wajah itu, mata itu. setiap langkah yang kuambil wajah itu semakin jelas terlihat dimataku. Tapi saat aku sudah hampir sampai di altar, wajah itu hilang digantikan dengan wajah laki-laki berambut merah terang. Mata lavender itu digantikan dengan mata jade yang jernih.

'Ini pernikahanku dengan Gaara, bukan dengan Neji.' Batinku. Gaara segera mengulurkan tangannya kearahku begitu aku sudah berada di depan altar. Aku segera menyambut tangan itu dan melepaskan cengkramanku di tangan Gai-sensei. Kepedihan kembali menjalar dihatiku, menorehkan beribu luka disana. Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku pernah berada disini, bersama laki-laki lain, laki-laki yang sangat kucintai. Makhluk yang sangat kucintai lebih dari diriku sendiri, aku bersedia mengorbankan nyawaku, memberikan apa saja agar aku bisa berada disisinya. Tapi sekarang.

Aku tidak bersamanya, tidak.

"Tuan Sabaku no Gaara, bisakah kau mengambil lilin dihadapanmu dan mengucapkan sumpah suci?" Aku melirik ke arah laki-laki redhead disampingku, bisa kulihat Gaara memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil lilin itu, menyulutkannya di kobaran api dan mengacungkannya.

"Saya Sabaku no Gaara, dengan lilin ini saya bersumpah dihadapan Kami-sama untuk mengarungi kehidupan yang terjal ini bersama wanita disebelahku, Hyuuga Tenten. Dengan lilin ini, saya bersumpah akan menerangi kelamnya dunia yang fana ini, melindunginya dan mencintainya, Hyuuga Tenten." Aku terhenyak kaget, Kami-sama! Kenapa ia menyebut namaku dengan embel-embel 'Hyuuga'? gaara sepertinya tidak menggubris tatapan heranku, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku, tangan kirinya mulai merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar sebuah cincin emas dengan berlian di tengahnya.

"Dengan cincin ini, saya akan membawa anda Hyuuga Tenten, untuk menemani saya melewati segala rintangan dikehidupan ini, dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal memisahkan." Tangan Gaara merengkuh jari manisku, bersiap untuk melingkarkan cincin emas itu di jari lentikku. Apakah aku siap? Apakah aku yakin bahwa aku akan menerima cincin emas itu menggantikan cincin emas putih yang biasanya bertengger disana. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, membuat Gaara menatapku heran.

'Kami-sama! Kenapa? Kenapa perasaan ini kembali muncul, padahal aku sudah memutuskannya.' Gaara tersenyum kecil, senyuman itu tertera jelas di bibirnya tapi tidak tercetak dimatanya, seolah itu hanyalah senyuman kosong, senyuman kesedihan. 'Kami-sama! Aku tidak bisa menyakiti makhluk dihadapanku, tidak bisa lebih dari ini.' aku menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya meregangkan tanganku, membiarkan Gaara menyelipkan cincin emas itu. aku meraih cincin serupa yang sudah siap di sakuku. Tangan mungilku mulai merengkuh tangan Gaara yang terasa sangat hangat.

"Silahkan ucapkan sumpahmu." Aku menghela nafas panjang, berusaha menggerakan lidahku yang terasa kelu.

"Dengan cincin ini, saya bersumpah akan menemani anda Sabaku no Gaara, melewati segala rintangan di kehidupan ini dalam keadaan susah ataupun senang dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit sampai ajal menjemput."

"Dengan kuasa yang ada ditanganku, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai pasangan suami-istri, silahkan cium mempelai kalian!" Gaara mulai merengkuh wajahku, menangkupnya. Sementara aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah mendesak keluar dari mataku, ini terlalu sakit. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh keningku. 'Apa ini? Gaara tidak menciumku?' Aku menatap heran kearah laki-laki yang beberapa detik yang lalu sudah resmi menjadi suamiku.

Gaara menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, membuatku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menerpa wajahku.

"Aku tahu kamu belum siap, aku mengerti." Bisik Gaara lirih, aku tersenyum getir lalu memeluk tubuhnya. Aku memang belum siap, belum siap di jamah dengan laki-laki lain selain Neji. Meskipun kini Gaara adalah suamiku, berhak atas tubuhku, memilikiku dengan sah, tapi tetap saja. Pikiranku masih mengatakan bahwa aku masih milik Neji.

Para tamu undangan mulai bertepuk tangan, bisa kudengar suara tawa Daichi diantara suara sorakan disana.

"SELAMAT YA, TENTEN!" Bisa kudengar suara Naruto yang berteriak dengan semangatnya, diikuti dengan Kiba yang bersiul-siul dan Lee yang menangis terharu dengan air mata dan ingus yang belepotan diwajahnya. Aku tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. Bisa kurasakan tangan hangat nan lembut milik Gaara menggenggam erat tanganku yang rapuh dan dingin. Aku sudah membuat keputusan, seperti kata Sakura dan Hinata. Sudah waktunya untuk mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, sudah saatnya aku bangkit, sudah saatnya aku merelakan.

Walaupun rasanya sulit, sangat sulit bahkan hampir terasa tidak mungkin, aku yakin aku bisa merelakannya. Aku memang tidak mempunyai niat untuk melupakan laki-laki bermata lavender itu, tidak pernah. Tapi aku mencoba untuk merelakannya, merelakan laki-laki yang paling kucintai tenang disana. Aku tahu Neji merasa benar-benar bebas saat ia meninggal, karena saat hembusan nafas terakhir keluar dari hidungnya, seketika itu juga segel terkutuk itu lenyap.

'Kamu sudah bebas disana, Neji. Tunggu aku, tunggu aku menyusulmu disana, agar kita bisa bersama selamanya, bebas selamanya.'

XXX

Tik! Sekejap ruangan itu langsung terang, aku meletakan tas koper berwarna biru donker disebelah tempat tidur lalu menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur berukuran king size yang berlapisi sprai berwarna putih.

"Kamu pasti sangat lelah, mandilah." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Kamu duluan saja, aku masih mau duduk disini." Gaara mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Ya setelah acara pernikahan selesai aku segera dibawa ke kazekage mansion di suna. Mulai detik ini, aku sudah resmi menjadi Sabaku no Tenten, istri dari kazekage-sama. Mungkin aku akan tinggal disini, dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke konoha, karena Gaara adalah kazekage suna, tidak mungkin ia bisa tinggal di konoha bersamaku. Satu-satunya cara adalah aku yang mengalah, mengikuti suamiku ke suna. Sementara Daichi, untuk beberapa hari ini aku menitipkannya dirumah Sakura dan Lee, sebenarnya Sakura yang bersih keras untuk membiarkan Daichi tinggal beberapa hari disana.

'Ayolah! Kalian ini kan pasangan baru!' Itulah kata-kata Sakura. Ya aku dan Gaara memang pengantin baru, tapi kami bukanlah pengantin muda seperti dulu. Aku seorang wanita yang sudah pernah menikah dan memiliki satu orang anak, rasanya agak ganjil kalau harus bertingkah seperti "pasangan baru".

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang tangan mencengkram pundakku. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja, Ga-Gaara-kun." 'Bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa gagap seperti Hinata?' Gaara menarik tangannya dari pundakku.

"Kalau kau butuh aku, aku ada dikamar sebelah." Ucap laki-laki itu sambil ngeloyor pergi, apa ini? kamar sebelah? Berarti aku dan dia? Aku segera berdiri dan menangkap tangan suamiku itu.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidur dikamar lain?" Kenapa Gaara seperti ini? ia seolah tidak ingin satu kamar denganku? apa dia memang tidak ingin?

"Aku tahu kamu butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri, tidurlah ini sudah malam." Dengan satu sentakan kecil, tangan Gaara berhasil terlepas dari genggamanku, laki-laki itu segera pergi meninggalkanku yang masih mematung disana. Aku memang masih belum siap, masih butuh waktu untuk menerima kehadiran seseorang, masih butuh waktu untuk menjadi milik orang lain. aku memang belum siap.

XXX

Mataku menatap lurus kelangit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Warna langit-langit itu terlihat sangat kontras ditengah gelapnya malam. Satu-satunya penerangan dikamar itu hanyalah sinar rembulan, samar-samar bisa kudengar suara siulan angin yang berhembus diluar. Beginilah Suna, desa yang berada di tengah gurun, yang sejauh mata memandang hanya ada pasir. Aku masih ingat saat aku masih seorang genin, aku sangat membenci desa ini. aku benci, karena suasananya yang sepi dan terlihat mati, seolah tidak ada kehidupan disana. Aneh ya, dulu aku sangat membenci tempat ini tapi sekarang aku malah menikah dengan penguasa tempat ini. aku tersenyum getir lalu memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap balkon kamar. Sudah hampir satu jam aku berguling-guling ria dikasur yang terasa amat besar ini. aku tidak bisa tidur, aku terlalu takut untuk tidur dikamar seluas ini. terlalu sepi.

'Bagaimana keadaan Gaara ya? Apa dia sudah tidur?' pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke otakku. Aku merasa tidak enak pada laki-laki itu. walau bagaimanapun, sekarang ini aku istrinya, dia memiliki hak atas tubuhku. Tapi ia malah meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku untuk memberikanku waktu untuk menenangkan diri, untuk menenangkan batinku. Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu segera duduk di atas tempat tidur itu. tanpa kehendakku aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur itu. langkah kakiku membawaku kesebuah kamar yang berada di sebelah kamarku.

Dengan hati-hati aku mendorong pintu itu, tidak dikunci. Aku kembali membuka mendorong pintu itu lebih lebar dan menyelipkan tubuhku untuk masuk kedalam. Lalu dengan hati-hati aku menutup kembali pintu itu. gelap. satu-satunya penerangan hanyalah sinar bulan yang menembus lewat sela-sela jendela balkon. Aku berlari kecil menghampiri sebuah tempat tidur berukuran king size. Mata hazelku menangkap siluet seorang laki-laki yang tengah berbaring disana, membelakangiku. Kuberanikan diri untuk duduk diujung tempat tidur, melihat tidak ada reaksi dari tubuh itu, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku disana dan merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuh laki-laki itu. kubenamkan kepalaku ke punggungnya yang lebar, bisa kurasakan helaian rambut merahnya menggelitik ubun-ubunku. Laki-laki itu menggeliat kecil lalu membalikan badannya. Mata jadenya terbelalak kaget ketika mendapatiku yang tengah meringkuk dibelakangnya. "Tenten? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-aku... aku hanya... aku hanya takut tidur sendirian disana, kamar itu terlalu besar untuk satu orang."

"Lalu bagaimana? Mau kutemani sampai tidur?" Aku menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau boleh, aku mau tidur disini... bersamamu." Gaara terlihat sedikit terkejut. Apa yang akan Gaara katakan? Apa ia akan bersih kuku untuk menemaniku di kamar besar itu dan akhirnya meninggalkanku, atau membiarkanku tidur disini? Kalau dia ngotot menemaniku tidur dikamar besar itu, berarti...

"Baiklah, ini pakai selimutnya, hari ini udaranya lebih dingin dari biasanya." Aku mengangguk kecil dan bergelung didalam selimut tebal berwarna putih. Gaara tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku. Kami-sama! Apa dia tidak mengerti?!

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kamu seperti ini? maksudku, kau suamiku. Aku milikmu sekarang, kamu sudah memiliki hak atas tubuhku."

"Aku tidak hanya ingin mengambil hak atas tubuhmu, Tenten."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas, lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur." aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pundak laki-laki itu.

"Gaara-kun, apa kamu khawatir soal perasaanku?"

"Aku tidak ingin melakukannya... karena aku tahu kamu masih belum siap untuk disentuh oleh laki-laki manapun kecuali Neji-sama." Ya, memang benar, aku belum siap untuk disentuh oleh laki-laki manapun selain Neji, aku masih merasa bahwa tubuhku masih milik Neji. Tapi semua itu telah berubah.

"Itu yang kurasakan beberapa jam yang lalu, Gaara." laki-laki itu membalikan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan denganku. mata jernihnya menatap lekat mataku. "Aku memang sangat mencintai Neji, bagaimanapun dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi satu yang harus kamu ketahui, Gaara. aku pun menyayangimu, mencintaimu." Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu membelai wajahku.

"Akupun mencintaimu, sangat." Setelah membisikan kata-kata itu, wajah Gaara pun mendekat, awalnya batang hidung kami yang bersentuhan dan beberapa detik kemudian, bibirku mulai disentuh oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut, bibir Gaara. awalnya hanya kecupan ringan, hingga akhirnya berubah menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat. Gaara bangkit dari tidurnya, setengah tubuhnya mulai menindih tubuh bagian atasku. Kedua tangan kulingkarkan ditengkuknya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menikmati semua kecupan Gaara di sekitar leher dan pipiku. Kilasan memori tiga tahun yang lalu pun kembali berputar diotakku. Tiga tahun silam, malam pertamaku dengan Neji. Malam yang paling indah yang ada dihidupku. Aku segera menepis memori itu, aku sadar aku tidak bisa terus-terusan terbelenggu di masa lalu. Saat ini, aku milik Gaara, milik Gaara dan bukan milik Neji. Aku kaget begitu membuka kedua mataku, tubuhku sudah polos tanpa satu benang pun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bisa kurasakan tubuhku dan tubuh Gaara pun menyatu. Berbagai rasa bergejolak dihatiku, rasa haus, rasa bahagia, rasa lega, rasa sedih, rasa malu dan sakit bergerumul menjadi satu. Tak henti-hentinya jari jemariku mencengkram punggung Gaara, menancapkan kukuku kesana.

"Aku... sangat mencintaimu.. Sabaku no Tenten." Bisik Gaara dengan nafas yang memburu, laki-laki itu kembali mencium bibirku penuh kelembutan, penuh cinta bukan hanya nafsu yang membabi buta. Terakhir yang bisa kuingat adalah, ketika aku dan Gaara sama-sama melepaskan semua itu, ketika rasa nikmat menyerbu tubuhku, membuatku memejamkan mata dan mengerang kecil karenanya, dan akhirnya aku tertidur di pelukan Gaara.

**Yak! chappie sebelas! haduh kayaknya chappie ini kurang greget ya, minna-san? maaf yaa bagi yang kurang puas dengan chappie ini, maaf sekali maaff :'( di chappie ini kayaknya juga si Tenten labil banget ya, ckck haha. yaudah deh segini aja bacotan dari author, see ya on the next chap! reviews please (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**RATED: T**

**Disclaimer: still, Masashi kishimoto, just gimme the copyright! #plak!**

**Warning!: Bahasa sok puitis, typos, gajelas, OOC tingkat dewa, crack pairing dan segala sesuatu yang gaenak! -_-**

**GASUKA? SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL BACK PADA LAYAR KOMPUTER ANDA! NO FLAME**

**HANYA MENGHARAPKAN KRITIK "MEMBANGUN"!**

**Couple words from author:**

**Huwaaa! gakerasa akhirnya fic ini berhasil aku selesaikan! yak chappie ini adalah epiloge dari fic ini. Aku seneng banget bisa nyelesain fic ini dengan mulus (?) hehe, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua para readers baik yang me reviews maupun tidak. tanpa kalian aku pasti kehilangan semangat untuk nyelesain fic ini. dan aku makasih banget buat om Labrinth, Justin Timberlake, abang-abang The Maine sama mba Auburn, karena lagu mereka menginspirasi banget buat bikin fic ini dan juga buat om kishi yang udah minjemin aku charanya #emang siapa yang minjemin lo? orang lo nyolong sendiri, = kata om kishi wkwk. Aku bales reviews dulu yaa.**

**Plain Vanilla: iya nih hehe, ini adalah chappie terakhir di fic ini, wah iya ternyata kamu jeli juga ya maaf deh soal typosnya aku usahakan di fic aku yang lain gaada typos (berasa punya banyak fic) wkwk, uwaa untuk request mu itu mungkin akan ku usahakan di chappie ini hehe. makasih banget ya plain vanilla atas semua dukungannya dan kesetiannya membaca fic ini hehe  
**

**Fumiyo Nakayama: Iya, agak capek bikin dialog Hinata soalnya kan begitu... wkwk, kita sama-sama fumiyo (?) iya, untuk sementara Daichi-chan dititipin dulu ke Sakura dan Lee (sakura: lo kata rumah gue tempat penitipan anak!) wkwk, engga kok di chappie ini rated nya kembali ke T hehe. oke, makasih untuk masukannya ya Fumiyo! :D**

**oke review sudah kubalas, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi! ini dia epilogue, yosh!**

Epilogue

Air terjun itu.

Pohon mapple itu.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar, bunga lily bertebaran disana. Tempat ini. mata hazelku akhirnya menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang mengenakan baju berwana putih berdiri didekat air terjun, tersenyum kearahku. Aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku. Semakin dekat, aku semakin mengenali sosok itu. mulai dari rambut coklatnya yang panjang, bibir yang selurus garis khatulistiwa, dan akhirnya mata itu, mata lavender kesayanganku.

"Neji?" Laki-laki yang kupanggil Neji itu tidak bergeming, ia hanya tersenyum. Aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku lagi.

"Neji?! Neji!" Panggilku, kali ini aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Neji. Aku berlari, menembus deretan bunga lily putih itu. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk Neji, sekilas bisa kulihat ia tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya sosok itu lenyap tersapu angin.

XXX

Sayup-sayup bisa kudengar kicauan burung di telingaku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku, berharap bahwa aku masih di air terjun itu, dan laki-laki bermata lavender itu masih disana. Harapanku pupus ketika kulihat helaian rambut berwarna merah dihadapanku. Aku tersenyum getir.

'Kami-sama, sudah tujuh tahun, kenapa masih saja?' Aku menggeliat kecil didalam pelukan laki-laki berambut merah itu, tangannya mendekap erat pinggangku yang telanjang. aku memperhatikan wajah laki-laki dihadapanku.

Sama seperti dia, laki-laki itu terlihat sangat damai ketika terlelap. Tiba-tiba saja mata laki-laki itu terbuka, menunjukan bola mata jade cemerlangnya dihadapanku. "Selamat pagi, Gaara-kun." Ucapku seriang mungkin. laki-laki itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Hei, ini sudah pagi."

"Hn." Aku tersenyum geli lalu melingkarkan tanganku di tengkuk suamiku.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Kemana?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ke makam, mumpung kita ada di konoha aku ingin berziarah kesana, kalau kamu tidak mau biar aku dan Daichi saja yang-"

"Jam berapa kita kesana?"

XXX

Tangan kiriku kulingkarkan di lengan suamiku, sementara tangan kananku menggenggam sebuah bungkusan. Aku tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anak laki-laki berambut auburn tengah berlari kecil dihadapanku.

"Kita mau kemana, Kaa-san?" Tanya anak itu sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kita akan menemui seseorang, Daichi." Jawabku sambil tersenyum simpul. Beberapa menit kemudian kami pun sampai disana, di pemakaman Konohagakure. Daichi langsung berlari menghampiri sebuah nisan. Setelah aku dan Gaara sampai disana, kami langsung duduk disebelah nisan itu.

Aku mulai menundukan kepalaku dan berdoa.

'Kami-sama, kalau Kau mendengar doaku, kumohon sampaikan salamku padanya disana, aku yakin dia berada disisiMu saat ini.' aku tersenyum kecil lalu menyeka air mata yang mulai menyembul di kedua mataku. Daichi meletakan seikat bunga lily didepan nisan itu, tanganku mulai menyusuri nisan yang terasa dingin itu. 'Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kemari.' Ya, setelah menikah dan tinggal disuna selama tiga tahun lebih, aku belum berziarah kesini. Mungkin itu sebabnya Neji datang di mimpiku semalam.

"Sepertinya kamu butuh waktu berdua saja, ayo Daichi." Ucap Gaara yang mencengkram lembut pundakku sebelum akhirnya pergi bersama Daichi. Aku tersenyum kecil dan meletakan bungkusan yang dari tadi kubawa.

"Hei, Neji. Lama sekali ya aku tidak datang kesini, Gomen ne aku baru datang. Oh iya, aku membawa ikan haring soba dan ocha kesukaanmu loh." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berserta mug itu dihadapan nisan itu. aku mengambil satu mangkuk lagi dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau ingat? Kita sering makan ikan haring soba bersama-sama dulu. Saat selesai berlatih atau menyelesaikan misi, kau selalu memesan ikan haring soba dan segelas ocha, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai makanan itu bukan?" Aku tersenyum getir lalu meletakan mangkuk yang ada digenggamanku kepaha.

"Kemarin, Gaara mengajakku dan Daichi untuk datang ke konoha. Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah ya, konoha masih seperti dulu. Tadi pagi aku belanja ke pasar bersama Ino dan anaknya, juga bertemu Sakura dan Hinata. Lalu aku bertemu Lee dan Gai-sensei. Semuanya sepertinya sehat-sehat saja, begitupun aku dan Daichi, oh iya tahun depan Daichi akan tinggal di konoha, karena dia akan masuk akademi, seminggu sekali aku akan mampir ke konoha untuk menengok keadaannya, dan..." aku menghela nafas panjang lalu menelan ludahku yang terasa seperti segumpal daging.

"Aku... aku sangat merindukan konoha dan kamu, aku sangat... sangat merindukanmu. Meskipun aku sudah bersama Gaara, perasaanku tidak akan pernah berubah, kau akan selalu menjadi makhluk yang paling kucintai." Aku tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

Meskipun sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, rasa sakitnya masih tetap sama. Aku sangat merindukannya, merindukan Neji. Ingin sekali, aku memutar waktu ke masa lalu, menggulung hari demi hari kembali ke masa itu, masa-masa dimana aku masih bersama Neji. Aku ingin kembali ke pagi itu, dimana Neji memberikanku sebuah baju berwarna putih, dan malam ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, malam dimana pertama kalinya Neji memelukku.

Aku ingin kembali ke hari itu, dimana aku dan Neji menghabiskan siang di musim panas dengan bermain air di air terjun, hanya aku dan dia. Aku ingin kembali ke malam itu, malam pertamaku dengannya, malam terindah dalam hidupku. Dan aku ingin kembali ke hari naas itu, saat aku gagal melindunginya, saat aku gagal untuk selalu berada disisinya, aku ingin memperbaiki itu.

"Ikan haring sobanya enak ya." Aku tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara bariton itu, suara yang seperti nyanyian malaikat di telingaku. Perlahan aku menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahku. Hampir saja aku pingsan ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapanku. Sesosok laki-laki berbaju putih dan bermata lavender duduk dihadapanku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat mangkuk berisi ikan haring soba yang tadi kubawa.

"Ne-Neji? Apa itu kau?" Neji tersenyum kecil lalu tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mataku. "Tentu saja ini aku Tenten, apa kau sudah lupa akan wajahku?" Aku langsung menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah... melupakan setiap detail tubuhmu, Neji." Kami-sama! Apa mungkin aku bermimpi? Apa aku berhalusinasi?

"Aku sangat... merindukanmu, Tenten." Deg! Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku kala itu. "Aku juga, aku juga selalu merindukanmu, Neji." Laki-laki itu tersenyum getir lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearahku, bisa kurasakan bibir hangatnya menyentuh keningku. Ini nyata.

"Sekarang aku sudah bisa tenang karena sudah ada orang yang tepat yang bisa menjagamu."

"Neji?! Apa maksudmu?" Laki-laki itu tidak bergeming, ia menempelkan dahinya di dahiku.

"Berbahagialah Tenten, dengan Gaara dan Daichi, jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menjemputmu nanti, saat Kami-sama sudah mengizinkanku untuk membawamu ke alam yang abadi." Air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku. dalam hitungan detik sosok Neji menghilang seiring dengan berhembusnya angin musim gugur. Aku tersenyum getir lalu berbisik.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba, Neji."

"Tou-san! Sebelum kita kembali kesuna, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai dango, kata Ino-baa-san, dango di kedai itu adalah dango terenak."

"Daichi-chan, kita tidak bisa pulang terlalu sore, kasihan Kaa-san."

"Tapi, Tou-san kan sudah berjanji!"

"Baiklah, baik, hanya makan dango, kan?"

"Yeay!" Aku tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pertengkaran kecil suamiku dengan anakku. Aku segera bangkit dan membalikan tubuhku. Pemandangan indah itu langsung tertangkap mata hazelku.

Pemandangan dimana Gaara tengah asik berbincang dengan Daichi yang tersenyum lebar. Sesekali laki-laki berambut merah itu terkekeh dan menepuk kepala anakku. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, kemana kita sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan suara riang seperti biasanya. "Tou-san akan mengajak kita ke kedai dango, Kaa-san."

"Hei, hei. Tadikan kamu yang minta ke sana, Daichi-chan." Aku tertawa kecil lalu melingkarkan tangan kananku ke tangan Gaara.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita ke kedai, Kaa-san juga sudah lapar nih." Daichi mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahuluiku dan Gaara.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Matamu sedikit bengkak?" Aku tertawa renyah lalu mengusap mataku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Gaara-kun." Jawabku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku dibahu sang kazekage.

"Gaara?"

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih ya atas segalanya, aku.. benar-benar merasa beruntung bisa dicintai oleh laki-laki sepertimu." Bisa kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pipiku, menekan kepalaku ke bahunya.

"Aku juga merasa beruntung karena cintaku bisa disambut olehmu, Tenten." Aku kembali tertawa renyah lalu melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggangnya.

Ya untuk saat ini biarlah, biarlah waktu berlalu. Biarlah waktu yang menentukan, biarlah waktu yang mempertemukanku lagi dengannya. Yang pasti aku akan menunggu, entah itu besok, lusa, bulan depan, tahun depan sepuluh tahun lagi ataupun dikehidupan yang lainnya, aku akan selalu menunggu sampai saat itu tiba, sampai dia datang membawaku ke alam penuh kebahagiaan yang selalu ia janjikan.

-FIN-

**Yosh! Ini dia chappie terakhir dari Hi Tears! hehe, sekali lagi aku mau ngucapin terimakasih banyak buat para readers yang udah ngikutin fic sederhana aku *nunduk nunduk. daan aku juga mau minta maaf kalau seandainya fic ini ga berkenan di hati para readers ato karena karakter di fic ini keluar dari karakter aslinya aku minta maaf bangetbangetan *nangis gulingguling. oke! Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya hehe. reviews please, makasiihh :***


End file.
